


A Chance At A Happy Ending

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chloe misses Lucifer, F/M, Humor, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer misses Chloe, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: Post Season 4. It's 6 months since Lucifer left her alone on the balcony -  6 months since she finally told him that she loved him. Chloe is trying to be strong, but the thought of never seeing him again hurts - a lot.Lucifer left to protect Chloe, but a threat to her safety brings him back to LA. And so once again he sets out to protect what he loves most.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 437
Kudos: 540





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with another post S4 fic and a slightly different idea than THAB. It's completed and I'm aiming for daily updates. Hope you're all staying safe and well and that you enjoy this fic as we wait for season 5 (and hopefully season 6) news :)

_“This is for you.”_

_Chloe looked dubiously at the crisp ivory envelope Maze held out to her. “What is it?”_

_When she took in the elegant cursive though that simply read ‘Chloe’ on the front, her stomach dropped, knowing exactly who it was from._

_A flicker of sympathy passed over the demon’s eyes at seeing Chloe’s recognition. In an uncharacteristically soft and understanding tone she added, “He asked me to give it to you.”_

* * *

Chloe stared down at the unopened envelope that had been sitting in the drawer of her nightstand for the past six months. She heard the memory of his voice reverently speaking her name that he so rarely used, as she ran her fingers lightly over the letters. She couldn’t then, and she still couldn’t now bring herself to open it. She couldn’t bring herself to read his goodbye letter. Because that would mean accepting that she’d never see him again – and that was something she just could not do. She’d teased him before about using denial as a coping strategy, and ironically now here she was doing the same thing. He’d no doubt find that amusing…if he were here to see it.

Maybe she needed to open it in order to get closure. But she didn’t _want_ closure, and as heartrendingly painful as this feeling was, she didn’t want to let it go – didn’t want to let him go. Because denial be damned, she still had hope that she’d see him again. Chloe, whether it was healthy or not, refused to believe that their declarations on his balcony that night were the end of their story.

Lucifer. The eccentric, infuriating playboy with more money than sense, always ready with inappropriate remarks and salacious comments, who’d got on her last nerve when they first met, but who’d unknowingly but quickly gotten under her skin, and irrevocably embedded himself in her heart. The man who was unwaveringly honest, if sometimes a little vague on the details, who’d had her back and worked by her side for the past three plus years and who’d saved her life more times than she was sure she knew about. The kind, generous man who threw her a prom because she missed hers, and who brought her her favourite coffee every morning without prompt, despite her never having told him that was her favourite. The man who felt _so_ much, but who had no idea how to deal with feelings. The man who cared more than anyone she’d ever met, but thought himself unworthy of receiving care in return. The man who’d sacrificed himself for her. The man who’d left a gaping hole in her life, and her heart. The man she loved. The man she missed.

With a sigh she shut the drawer and stood up to leave. Brushing her now darker bangs from her face, a small smile pulled at her lips as the little gold bullet resting on her sternum caught the light in the mirror. She placed her hand gently over the top of it, her heart beating beneath it, feeling like a little piece of him was with her, like he wasn’t quite so far away.

* * *

“Glad to see you’re keeping the bar well stocked Mazikeen.”

Maze stopped short as she re-entered the lounge to find she was no longer alone in the penthouse. She quirked a scarred eyebrow, a smile pulling at her lips at the sight of her former boss leaning casually against the bar, tumbler of whiskey in hand, as if he’d never been away. She was really less surprised to see him there than she was that it had taken him so long to come back. She’d die before she admitted it, but she was happy to see him.

“Figured you’d need a drink when you came back, and I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away for too long.”

“Yes, well, as much as I’d love for this to be a social call, I’m actually here on business.”

Maze straightened at that. Despite a few ‘bumps in the road’ during their relationship, millennia of fighting by his side meant she would always be battle ready when needed. “What’s happened?”

Lucifer’s jaw clenched. “Our dear old Father Kinley can’t help being a thorn in my side, even in death. And normally I’d take his inane ramblings with a grain of salt, but…but when it comes to the Detective…I won’t take any chances.”

“He won’t get near Chloe!”

“My sentiments exactly. And given that he’s currently rather occupied in one of my personally handcrafted hell loops - involving numerous versions of yours truly, he won’t get the opportunity. But the snivelling little cretin inferred that we may have been a bit lax in our de-demon-ing at the Mayan.”

“There’s still demons here?”

“Perhaps…”

Maze frowned. “There’s more isn’t there?”

Hellfire flashed across Lucifer’s eyes. “He intimated that my _vulnerability_ was more common knowledge than I would have hoped.”

“You think they’ll try and hurt Chloe to get to you?”

“I’m unwilling to take the chance.”

“Give me five minutes alone with that bastard and I’ll make him regret the day he was born, let alone trying to take you on!”

“Whilst I appreciate the offer Maze, and believe me when this mess is all sorted out, I’ll happily fly you there first class to torture the hell out of him. But right now, I believe we have more pressing issues.”

“So what’s the plan?”

A small smile pulled at Lucifer’s mouth, grateful for her immediate support. “Find the soulless miscreants, boot them back down to the fiery hell pit where they belong, and ensure no harm comes to Chlo- to the Detective.”

Maze nodded the affirmative. “So you want me to watch Chloe while you go demon hunting?”

“No, I…” Lucifer stuttered, “I’ll protect the Detective. I know how much you love a good hunt. Feel free to tear them limb from bloody limb when you find them.”

Maze’s lips twitched in amusement. She knew full well that would be his plan, but couldn’t resist teasing him. “Decker will be happy you’re back.”

Lucifer dropped his gaze.

Maze rolled her eyes. “You’re not planning on telling her, are you?” Lucifer’s lack of reply was all the answer she needed. “So what, you’re just gunna go all creepy stalker on her?”

“It will be easier for her if she doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Easier for her or easier for you?”

Lucifer took a sip of his whiskey. “For both of us.”

Maze sighed in a mixture of frustration and understanding. The sound of the elevator moving drew both of their attention. “You might wanna get started on that undercover stalking plan.”

* * *

Lucifer’s eyes widened in panic. Discarding his glass, he just about managed to slip out onto the balcony before the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He didn’t need to hear her voice to know she was there, he could _feel_ her nearness. A sense of peace washed over him that he hadn’t felt in, for him, _years._ He closed his eyes, leaning back on the wall at the sound of her soft “Hey” as she greeted Maze. The pull to her, as always, was immeasurable, and hadn’t ebbed any in all this time. He longed to turn around, stride those few metres separating them and take her in his arms. He’d missed her _so_ much it physically hurt. But he’d watched her cry when he had to leave her the last time, and he wouldn’t be the cause of anymore of her pain.

He could allow himself a few moments of being near her, of listening to her voice – surely there was no harm in that. It would appear she and Maze had arranged to go out somewhere. A small smile pulled at his lips as Chloe teased her for not being ready, reminding him of all the times she’d semi-seriously admonished him for being late.

Chloe shuffled her feet idly as she waited for Maze to decide which pair of tight leather pants to wear tonight. It still felt strange being in Lucifer’s penthouse without the prospect of her larger than life partner sauntering out of his bedroom, most likely semi-naked…or just as likely – fully naked, to announce his presence. Maze had moved into one of the guest rooms, and the main living area had clear signs of the demon’s habitation – courtesy of her penchant for clutter and aversion to tidying. She wasn’t sure whether it was a pre-arranged move or whether Maze had just made the most of the opportunity. Chloe had a feeling it was the former, but she was glad Maze hadn’t taken over Lucifer’s bedroom. That was his room and going in there with his things all around her made her feel close to him. And she liked that it was still as he left it, ready for him when… _if_ he came back.

Turning her gaze away from his bedroom, a half empty glass on the piano caught her eye. She walked over and picked it up, frowning as she lifted it to her nose – whiskey. Maze was more of a beer or vodka kind of girl, and she already had a bottle of beer with her when she went to her room. Whiskey was _Lucifer’s_ drink of choice – never without it in his trusty flask, whether it was an appropriate or inappropriate time to be drinking: usually inappropriate.

“Since when do you drink whiskey?” she asked as Maze re-entered the lounge.

Maze looked at the glass in Chloe’s hand, her eyes widening infinitesimally before they were swiftly covered with a mask of nonchalance. She shrugged, “What can I say – I’m versatile.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. Placing the glass back down on the piano she strode over to the balcony, yanking the door open that was slightly ajar and stepped outside. She shook her head at herself as she took in the empty space. Of course it was empty – she’d let her hope run away with her.

Retreating back into the warmth of the penthouse she caught Maze’s eye. The demon looked at her, the picture of innocence, even though Chloe knew that Maze knew exactly what she’d been thinking. Very uncharacteristically for her, Maze didn’t take the opportunity to tease her.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Chloe followed her over to the elevator. She cast one last look over at the balcony as the doors closed, the detective in her unable to shake the feeling that something was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented/ subscribed/ left kudos - I'm so happy you're enjoying it so far :) 
> 
> Here's the next chapter - hope you continue to enjoy it!

Chloe awoke with a groan, blindly thrashing her arm out in an effort to cull the offending shrill of her alarm that was like a drill to her skull. After a triumphant whack, she sighed as silence was restored. Perhaps going out drinking on a school night hadn’t been her brightest idea. She’d definitely be paying for it at work today, but with Trixie at Dan’s, Chloe hadn’t been able to face spending the evening alone in her apartment with nothing to do but think.

Maze had been helping ‘distract’ her a lot lately, and she was grateful – even if her demon friend’s methods had a tendency to leave her with dark circles under her eyes and a headache in the morning. Last night they’d gone to a casino and Chloe had surprised Maze with her poker skills, winning herself a month’s wages. She hadn’t played in years but her dad had taught her to play when she was a kid and she guessed his lessons must’ve just come back to her. In celebration Maze had ordered some drinks. Chloe had been determined to stick to just the one, and she was fairly certain that she did…but she was also pretty sure Maze had been refilling her glass when she wasn’t looking. That would explain the haziness and the slight throbbing behind her eyes.

Chloe had never been one to enjoy desk work, but if ever there was a day she would have been glad to be buried under a stack of paperwork, today would be it. The universe did not appear to want to cut her any slack however as not even two hours into her shift she was chasing a suspect down a side street in a less than salubrious part of town. Her “Stop! LAPD!” was ignored as the guy jumped a gate, skidding as he turned and ran down the side of an abandoned warehouse. Going one on one with a suspect, who was most likely armed, in a place like this without backup went against all protocol, but she’d be damned if she was going to let him get away.

She cursed as she reached a junction and looked both ways, not seeing any sign of him. With a 50/50 chance she took off in the hopes she’d picked the right direction. A thud and a scream caused her to stop and duck behind a wall. She drew her gun and flicked the safety off, before cautiously advancing in the direction of the noise.

“What the-” Chloe frowned at the sight she was met with.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll go willingly. I- I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

The guy was trembling, standing facing the wall with his hands clasped behind his head.

Chloe moved towards him slowly. “Are you armed?”

“N-not anymore.”

“Lower your hands – slowly! Put them behind your back.”

She lowered her gun slightly and got out her cuffs. The guy put up no resistance when she cuffed his wrists and marched him back to her squad car. In contrast to when she’d first approached him and he’d been doing an impression of Usain Bolt, now he seemed almost _eager_ to go with her. _Weird._

The weirdness continued throughout the week – Chloe barely broke a sweat chasing suspects, and half the time she didn’t even need to do that before they ‘surrendered’, both themselves and any weapons or contraband they had on them. It was almost like someone was helping her. Her close rate hadn’t been this good since she and Lucifer became partners. Not that she was complaining – she was in the lieutenant’s good books and got to leave work in time to spend some time with Trixie before she went to bed, even managing to pick her up from school on a couple of days. With her daughter fast approaching teenager-hood, Chloe was determined to make the most of Trixie actually wanting to spend time with her. And with Maze having mysteriously disappeared, with only a vague _‘On a job, dunno when I’ll be back. Don’t die Decker’_ text _,_ it had just been the two of them for the past week.

* * *

A smile pulled at Lucifer’s lips as he watched Chloe walk up the path to her door, the spawn happily chattering away as she swung her mother’s arm. She paused after unlocking the door, turning around with that adorable frown of hers on her forehead like she was searching for something. He stepped into the shadows to avoid being seen, waiting until she was safely ensconced inside her home before retreating back to his car across the street.

He settled himself into the Italian leather seat of his jet-black Maserati Grancabrio, stretching his long legs out as much as could be accommodated. The car wasn’t one of his favourites of his automobile collection, and whilst it wasn’t exactly inconspicuous, it was probably the _least_ conspicuous one he owned. His favoured Corvette Chloe would have recognised in a heartbeat, and she’d also seen his Aston. Even if she hadn’t though that car was about as far from inconspicuous as you could get. The Maserati was nice though, spacious with every comfort – there was no reason to forgo luxury on his extended stakeouts. The tinted windows also helped with his covert stalking.

Lucifer took a sip from his trusty flask, enjoying the burn of the liquid as it caressed his throat. His eyes fixed on Chloe’s apartment, never wavering, keeping guard in case any wayward demon was stupid enough to try and darken her door. He kept watch until night turned to day and he saw her usher the spawn out to the school bus before leaving for work herself. Just like he’d done every night since he’d been back, and just like he’d do every night to come, until he was satisfied that there was no risk to her safety.

After tailing her to work, he parked outside the precinct and waited. He debated sneaking in, the pull to be closer to her almost overwhelming. He himself though was far from inconspicuous, and his magnetic presence was bound to be noticed by someone. And as much as he’d love to march over to her desk, plop down into ‘his’ chair and greet her with his usual _‘Detective!’,_ he couldn’t.

When she was called out to a crime scene, Lucifer abandoned his car, feeling a little claustrophobic after being cooped up in it for so long. He watched from behind a tree, a fond smile on his face as Chloe conversed with Miss Lopez. It was nostalgic watching her gesticulate, the cogs clearly turning in her brain as she formulated a theory. What he wouldn’t give to be able to join them and offer his unique insights into the misfortune that had befell the poor sap currently lying prone on the grass.

With the Detective currently occupied with detective-ing, Lucifer used the opportunity to check in with Maze. She picked up on the third ring.

“What d’you want?”

“Nice to speak to you too Mazikeen.”

“Cute. So what do you want?”

Lucifer huffed in amusement. He was not at all put off by Maze’s abruptness – her lack of care for small talk was more than made up for by her unyielding focus on getting the job done. “Just wanted an update on the demon slaying is all.”

“I told you I’d call you when I had news. And I haven’t called you – so there’s no news.”

Lucifer sighed in annoyance – he’d figured as much. “So no sign of any demonic activity?...any particularly gruesome killing sprees perhaps?”

“No.” Her tone softened. “But if they’re out here – I’ll find them. Don’t worry – I’ve got this.”

“Thank you Maze…I appreciate you helping me.”

“No problem.” She cleared her throat, clearly as uncomfortable as he was when discussing any kind of human emotion, and so changed the subject. “How’s Decker doing?”

Lucifer glanced back over to where Chloe was crouched down, her gloved fingers flicking through what appeared to be the victim’s wallet. “The Detective is just fine – I’m looking at her right now actually. I’ve made sure anyone even remotely nefarious was rendered inert before they had chance to get within spitting distance of her.”

“Wait, so you’ve literally been watching her 24/7?”

“Of course!” Lucifer replied, as if anything less was absurd. “It’s just a little harmless stalking.”

“You know, it’d be a lot easier to protect her if you just told her you’re back.”

“Indeed it would. But since my being back is only a temporary state of affairs, there seems little point in rocking the proverbial boat.”

“I’m pretty sure Decker wouldn’t have a problem with you rocking her boat.” Maze snorted, amused at her own joke.

Lucifer clenched his jaw, not dignifying the comment with a response and willing his mind not to go there – it had been so long since he’d touched her.

“Seriously though, she misses you” Maze added, all traces of teasing gone.

“And I her, Mazikeen. The simple fact that she makes me vulnerable should be evidence enough of that. But I came here to ensure she comes to no harm, not to be the cause of it.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, which was unnerving. Pauses were never good, and Lucifer could practically hear Maze thinking.

“What if…” Maze began. She paused again as her thoughts accumulated into a hypothesis, before they spilled out in a rush. “ _We_ know it’s Chloe that makes you vulnerable, but what if the demons aren’t fully up to speed on the details – they know a human makes you vulnerable, but maybe they don’t know _which_ human.”

Lucifer frowned. “I know demons aren’t exactly Mensa material, present company excluded of course, but who else would they presume makes me vulnerable?”

“Chloe wasn’t the only human you devil-ed out to protect those last few days before you left…remember Tiernan’s thugs turning up at the penthouse?”

Lucifer’s stomach bottomed out and he glanced over at Chloe. “Beatrice.”

“Yeah. You took on Dromos and his goons to save your nephew. Maybe they think Trixie’s yours. Wouldn’t be that much of a stretch – she looks way more like you than Dan anyway.”

Lucifer scoffed at the absurdity of the idea of him being someone’s father. And yet, he couldn’t stop the surge of protectiveness and panic that ran through him at the thought of anyone trying to harm the sticky little urchin. Whether that was what if felt like to be ‘paternal’, he didn’t know, but he’d grown rather fond of the child – surprisingly in her own right too and not just because she was Chloe’s daughter, and he’d be loathed if he let anyone lay a finger on her.

“Lucifer you can’t let anything happen to Trix.” All trace of joking was gone from Maze’s voice, and instead it was laced with fear.

“I won’t.” Lucifer was resolute. “You have my word Maze – I’ll protect both of them.” He knew how much Maze cared about Trixie, and he pitied the fool who dared to try and lay a finger on anyone under the protection of him and Hell’s most feared torturer.

“Good.”

Nothing else needed to be said so they hung up. He watched Chloe for a few moments, assuring himself she would be occupied here for a while and was safe with Miss Lopez and half a dozen of LAPD’s finest. With one last glance at the woman who owned his ancient heart, he climbed back into his car and set off in search of the smallest Decker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments/ kudos - I love hearing your thoughts about the chapter and ideas about what might be coming next :) The story is complete, but I have been known to add in extra things suggested by readers as I go along if I particularly like an idea and can make it fit...so if you have any suggestions then let me know :)

Lucifer leaned on the side of the school building, keeping a necessary distance between himself and the swarm of small humans squealing and running around on the playground. He spotted the spawn immediately – her dark hair and bright smile standing out against all the others. What he noticed most though, even from this far away, was how much she’d grown. It was a painful reminder of how much he’d missed, how long he’d been away.

He wasn’t quite sure what kind of strange human sport they were playing. It appeared to involve numerous balls haphazardly being thrown about, and could at best be described as disorganised. When one particularly rotund young boy drew his arm back with a smirk on his face, Lucifer knew exactly who his intended target was – and he could not have that. Picking up an orphaned ball lying a few feet away, he hurled it through the air, smacking the boy square in his face and knocking him off his feet. He grinned at the dazed look on the boy’s face as he tried to ascertain what had just happened, his own ball rolling harmlessly away. Maze would be proud.

Whilst the other children alternated between helping the boy to his feet and laughing at his misfortune, the urchin’s head whipped around in the direction the ball had came from. He wasn’t quick enough in hiding and her eyes widened when she saw him. A huge smile overtook her face and, precarious ball game forgotten, she sprinted over to him at full speed. 

“Lucifer!”

Lucifer wasn’t prepared for the force of impact and found himself with two little arms wrapped around his back, clutching him with surprising strength. He somewhat awkwardly patted Trixie’s head, noticing how it rested slightly higher on his abdomen than the last time she’d accosted him in such a manner. It never failed to amaze him how quickly human offspring grew. “Yes, hello child.”

“I’m so glad you’re back – I really missed you!”

A sad smile pulled at Lucifer’s lips at her obvious joy at seeing him. “I-I missed you too Beatrice.” Her eyes lit up at his words and he didn’t have the heart to explain he’d most likely be leaving again soon.

Trixie finally relinquished her hold on him and stepped back – just slightly, but stayed within grabbing distance, as if she were afraid he’d disappear again. “Why’d you splat Marcus? Great shot by the way!”

“Thank you!” Lucifer preened. “His name’s Marcus? I should have thrown it harder!” Trixie giggled. “That sweaty, pre-pubescent oaf was about to hurl a ball at your delicate little head – I was protecting you.”

“You know that’s the whole point of dodgeball, right?”

Lucifer frowned in confusion. “What kind of masochistic sociopath came up with that idea?”

Trixie looked at him with the same amused smile that her mother gave him when he said something direct but perfectly reasonable. “It’s not so bad. But Marcus does seem to always aim for me, so I’m glad you got him.”

“Happy to be of service child.” His smile was warm and reached his eyes this time. “So, are you done playing ridiculous, ill thought out ball games?”

Trixie looked at her watch. “Yeah, after school club’s pretty much done now. I just need to go grab my stuff and wait for the bus.”

Lucifer recoiled at the thought of public transport. “Why don’t I save you from that germ-infested torture device and give you a lift home instead?”

Trixie beamed. “Cool! Can I drive?”

“Ye-” Lucifer paused, remembering Chloe’s aversion to him giving her daughter driving lessons last time. “Perhaps when we’re off the highway I’ll let you steer. I’m not sure you’ve grown quite enough to reach the pedals just yet.”

“Yesss!”

He unconsciously raised his hand to meet Trixie’s excited high five. “Well run along then and retrieve your belongings. I’ll wait for you by the car.”

Trixie peered around him to see the car he was gesturing at. Her eyes widened in delight at the site of the Maserati. “That is sooo much cooler than the bus!”

“I should hope so! Even the back of a squad car is preferable to the bus!”

* * *

Lucifer didn’t even have time to light a cigarette as he leaned on the car before the spawn came bounding over to him, bags that probably weighed more than she did swinging from her shoulders. He relieved her of her less than sterile looking items and deposited them in the boot, unwilling to risk his upholstery. Trixie exuberantly talked a mile a minute on the drive home, filling him in on every detail of the past six months that he’d missed. Lucifer was impressed with her lung capacity and lack of need to pause for oxygen. Rather than find her enthusiasm annoying, he enjoyed seeing her happiness at simply talking to him and catching him up on life. It had been so long since he’d seen or known any kind of happiness.

True to his word, a couple of blocks from Chloe’s apartment, in a quiet residential street, he allowed Trixie to steer the car for a while. Somehow she managed to talk him into letting her sit on his lap during the experience, with the argument that she could reach the steering wheel better from there. Lucifer was fairly certain she could reach just fine from the passenger seat, but the spawn appeared to have her own freakish eye mojo and he found himself unable to say no when she turned her big brown eyes on him. Her shrieks of delight at ‘driving’ the car though warmed his lonely soul.

“Aren’t you coming in?” Trixie asked after unbuckling her seat belt and noticing Lucifer had made no move to do the same. “Mommy will be really happy to see you. I know she’s missed you – she’s always looking at those selfies you took on her phone when she thinks no one’s watching.”

Lucifer sighed. “I miss her too child – more than I have words to explain. But I’m afraid my return is only a short-term arrangement. As soon as my task is complete, I’ll have to return.”

Trixie’s face fell and her eyes glistened with moisture. “To Hell?” she asked tentatively.

Lucifer blinked in surprise. He was fairly certain the detective hadn’t discussed his celestial roots with her daughter, given her tender age. But then he remembered Trixie had taken him at his word from the moment they’d met. “Yes” he replied softly.

Trixie’s bottom lip began to tremble. “But I don’t want you to go back! You’ll be all on your own - and the internet says it’s really horrible there!”

“Believe me, I don’t want to go back either. But I don’t have much choice.”

Trixie scrunched her brow in indignation – an exact replica of her mother. “That’s not fair! You should get to be with your family.”

“My family’s in Heaven, and I’m not sure I’d want to be there either…or that I’d be overly welcome.”

“Not them silly – us! Me and mommy are your family – we want you here. And you have Amenadiel and Charlie too.”

Lucifer felt his chest constricting at her words, his mouth opening in surprise but no words coming out. He’d cared for the detective from the very beginning, and even though he didn’t admit it, for Trixie too, as if they were his own. He’d never imagined that they saw him the same way. He didn’t know what to say. Not wanting to give her false hope, but also not wanting her to think her care was one sided, he simply said, “Should it be possible, I would like nothing more than to stay here.”

Trixie gave him a sad smile, understanding what he was trying to say. She seemed reluctant to leave the car, probably worried she wouldn’t see him again if she let him out of her sight.

He reached into his jacket, retrieving something from his pocket and held it out to her. “Here. Take this. If ever you’re in trouble, if ever you need my help, hold this and think of me. I’ll hear you, and I’ll come to you. It can also heal any human wound.”

Trixie’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as she took the luminous feather from him, her eyes wide as she stared at it in her hands.

“Keep it with you, but don’t let anyone else see it – sight of the divine tends to send humans a little loopy. You seem to have inherited your mother’s celestial immunity though – thankfully.”

Trixie smiled proudly. “Thanks Lucifer. I’ll look after it.” She opened the door but paused before getting out, looking back up at him. “I won’t tell anyone you’re back, but I think _you_ should. Mommy would want to see you – even if it’s only for a little while.”

Lucifer had no reply as he watched her walk away, giving him a little wave before she closed the apartment door behind her. Was the urchin right, or was he saving her from extra heartache by staying in the shadows? With a frustrated sigh he stretched his long limbs and settled in for another night of watching over those most precious to him.

* * *

Chloe startled as Trixie plopped down on the couch next to her – she hadn’t heard her come in, too engrossed was she in scrolling through Lucifer's ridiculous, provocative, but so very 'Lucifer' pictures in her camera roll. She'd chastised him when she'd originally found the dozens of selfies he'd clogged up her phone memory with - some of them looking almost professional, but could never quite bring herself to delete them. His trademark smile and eyes filled with playful mischief looking back up at her had provided comfort in some of her dark days. She pocketed her phone hastily, hoping her daughter hadn’t noticed. “Hey Monkey, did you have a good day at school?”

The sympathetic smile Trixie gave her told her she’d been busted. “Are you missing Lucifer again Mommy?”

Chloe didn’t have the heart to explain that there was no ‘again’, because she hadn’t stopped missing him. It was a constant ache that never went away, reminding her of the void in her heart that only he could fill. There was no point trying to lie though – Trixie was far too smart and would see right through her. She sighed, “Yeah baby, I am.”

Trixie leaned into her and threw an arm over her waist. “It’s okay, I know Lucifer misses you too.”

Chloe’s heart clenched. In a way it was comforting to think that Lucifer was missing her too, because it would mean her feelings were reciprocated. But on the other hand, she hoped he wasn’t, because if he was then that would mean he was also in pain – and that was the last thing she wanted, especially after everything he’d done for them. She wrapped her arm around Trixie’s shoulders, hugging her tight.

“Don’t worry Mommy, I don’t think you’ll have to miss him for much longer.”

Chloe placed a kiss to the top of her head. Trixie seemed to think that Lucifer would be strolling through the door at any moment – she couldn’t possibly know that, but Chloe allowed herself to take comfort in the resoluteness in her daughter’s voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos :) 
> 
> Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Lucifer settled into a routine of guarding Chloe’s apartment at night, following her to crime scenes…occasionally ‘disabling’ any suspects who got too close to her, and periodically checking in on the spawn to ensure nothing more sinister than a rogue dodgeball troubled her. Thankfully though, neither Decker had had the need for his celestial intervention thus far.

The clever little urchin did however give him as close to what he presumed a heart attack would feel like when she’d used his feather to call him a few days ago though. He’d took flight so quickly when he heard her call for him that he clipped a wing on a bridge. He would definitely not be sharing that information with Amenadiel – he could just imagine his brother’s smug face. It turned out Lucifer’s panic was unnecessary however as he found Trixie sitting on her back porch, kicking her legs back and forth without a care in the world. A cautious glance to her side and through the open porch showed the child’s elderly babysitter engrossed in some sort of soap opera.

He frowned in confusion as his heart rate began to rescind from triple figures. “You don’t appear to be in mortal peril child.”

Trixie gave him a rather sheepish smile. “I’m not – I’m fine.”

Lucifer sighed in relief, “Whilst I’m glad that’s the case, do you realise how worried I was when you called?”

Trixie’s big brown eyes looked guiltily up at him. “I’m sorry Lucifer – I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Lucifer softened and sat down next to her. “No harm done child. So, why _did_ you call me?”

The look on Trixie’s face morphed from one of guilt to one of angelic innocence – all that is but her eyes, which glistened with devilish mischief. “I just really wanted some chocolate cake.”

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow as he looked at her incredulously. “You-…you called me so that I could fetch you some chocolate cake?!”

Trixie nodded, a grin pulling at the side of her mouth.

Lucifer huffed in astonished amusement, impressed at her resourcefulness. “Well played child.”

“So you’ll get me some?” she asked hopefully.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “This isn’t Uber Eats, you know!”

Trixie giggled, then fixed him with her expertly mastered wide-eyed look that he’d seen her use on grown adults - most successfully, that had them relenting to her whims.

Apparently it also worked on celestials, because not 15 minutes later he had returned from LA’s finest bakery with a generous slice of chocolate cake. The spawn’s face-splitting smile and excited “Thanks Lucifer!” may have made his moonlighting as a delivery boy worth it. He shook his head at the absurdity of the thought. It would appear that the mini Decker had inherited the fully grown Decker’s ability to wrap him around her little finger.

He watched in amusement as Trixie devoured the sugary treat as if she hadn’t eaten for days. “This is sooo good!” she complimented, the words slightly muffled by the mouthful of cake.

“So it should be! I know the owner personally - helped him set up his bakery. He uses only the finest quality ingredients – all organic obviously.”

When Trixie had finished inhaling every last crumb, she gave him a big toothy smile, looking somewhat comical with frosting smeared all around her mouth. Lucifer chuckled and handed her a napkin from the takeout bag. “For the evidence.”

Trixie giggled and took it from him, diligently wiping away all traces of dessert-gate from her face.

“Might I suggest you use WhatsApp for any non-emergencies in future, child?”

Trixie smiled, looking sheepish again. “Okay.”

“Lovely. Right, well, now that the only danger you’re in is hyperglycaemia, I’d better be off.”

As he got up to leave, Trixie followed, her words halting him before he could take flight. “You’ll always come when I call you?”

Lucifer turned back to her, a look of uncertain hopefulness on her face that he’d seen numerous times on her mother’s in the past. “I gave you my word” he replied softly, “And my word is my bond.”

Her relieved smile told him that perhaps it wasn’t just chocolate cake she’d been after by calling him. He had a feeling she also wanted to check that he was still around and hadn’t left again.

* * *

Chloe unconsciously played with the bullet necklace hanging from her neck. Having the best close rate in the precinct and getting to leave work on time was great, but when Trixie was at Dan’s, it left her with far too much time to think. Which inevitably led to her thinking about Lucifer and missing him even more. She hadn’t thought it possible to miss him anymore than she already did, but every day she was proven wrong. People say that time heals and dulls the pain, but for her time had only served to increasingly remind her of everything she’d lost and how badly she wanted it back, the ache becoming a throb as its intensity gained rather than ebbed.

 _And where was Maze?_ The pair had made an unspoken pact to distract each other from the pain of missing someone. Maze knew that she was hurting over Lucifer, and the demon would never admit it but Chloe knew she was also hurt over Eve’s departure. And so they’d been drinking and partying, or even just staying at home watching stupid movies. No rom-coms though – that was a firmly agreed caveat. They didn’t need to watch other people get their happy endings when both of theirs seemed like such a distant dream.

But Chloe hadn’t heard from her demonic roommate in almost two weeks, and whilst she was missing having a distraction from her thoughts, she was also missing her friend. She had enquired at work, but they hadn’t heard from their bounty hunter in over a month. And so the ‘job’ Maze had vaguely alluded to in her text had nothing to do with the LAPD. Chloe hoped she was just caught up in her usual sex and debauchery, but her instincts told her there was something more going on.

Deciding she’d had enough of guessing, Chloe flicked through her phone and clicked on Maze’s name.

Maze picked up on the last ring, just before it went to voicemail. “Decker, you okay? Is Trix okay?”

Chloe frowned at the concern in Maze’s voice and the switch from her usual greeting of _“What do you want? I’m busy.”_ There was also a lot of background noise and she sounded out of breath, like she’d been running. “We’re both fine. I was worried about _you_ – you’ve been gone ages.”

Chloe didn’t miss her sigh of relief, before it was quickly covered by a scoff. “You remember I’m a demon right? You puny humans are no match for me.”

“Gee thanks” Chloe deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “You can still get hurt though. Where even are you? I know you’re not bounty hunting for the LAPD.”

“You been checking up on me Decker?” Maze asked amused.

“You remember I’m a detective right?” Chloe tossed back.

Maze chuckled. “Touché.”

It would appear Maze had picked up some of Lucifer’s evading skills. “So you’re really not gunna tell me where you are?”

“No.”

Chloe huffed in frustration. She knew how stubborn Maze was and that arguing would be futile. “Well when are you coming back?”

“I don’t know.”

“This week?...this month?” Chloe pressed.

“I don’t know.” Maze paused, “Hopefully soon. I just need to take care of something important first.”

“Okay…well, just be careful yeah?”

“Sure” Maze replied, and Chloe could picture her casually shrugging. “How’re you doin’ anyway Decker?”

“I’m okay. Perps seem unusually willing to be arrested lately, so I’ve got a bit more time on my hands.”

“I bet.” Maze snorted. “Look, I gotta go. Later.”

Before Chloe had time to question what she meant, the demon had hung up. She frowned at her phone. Maze had been even more evasive than usual, and whilst Chloe was glad she was okay, her reluctance to divulge any information made her even more convinced that something was going on. And that she was being purposefully left out of the loop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments & kudos for the last chapter :) Hope you enjoy this next one!

The spawn seemed to have taken him up on his suggestion to use WhatsApp to contact him – definitely making use of the non-emergencies aspect. Numerous times during the days he found himself the recipient of photos of the child’s work that she was particularly proud of, or more frequently, videos of cats failing to cat – he had to admit he did quite enjoy those. Which was why it took him by surprise a few days later when she called him – not via the regular human means of her cell phone, but through his feather.

 _‘Lucifer!’_ Her voice was as clear as if she were stood in front of him. He was currently parked up outside the precinct, Chloe safely ensconced inside – most likely doing some boring paperwork. Checking his watch he saw that it was 5:30pm, close to dinner time – she probably just wanted some more chocolate cake. But why would she not just text him?

Ditching his car he opted for the more environmentally friendly, and less traffic laden, air travel option. As he neared Trixie’s location moments later, Lucifer sensed her fear and he knew the reason for her call had absolutely nothing to with cake. He landed and found her hiding behind a dumpster, trying to make herself as small and quiet as possible, her face pale and tear streaked. She hurled herself at him the moment she saw him, sobbing into his shirt and clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Lucifer felt another one of those paternal surges at the child’s distress and placed a gentle, protective hand on her head. “Whatever’s the matter child?” he asked softly.

“I was late getting out of after school practice, and I missed the bus. My phone had died so I decided to walk.” Trixie hiccupped as she attempted to calm herself. She pulled back just slightly so she could look up at him, but didn’t relinquish her death grip on his waist. “But- but the men grabbed me and tried to get me into their van.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red in fury, his blood boiling. “What men?” His voice was low and menacing and he had to remind himself to keep a lid on his rage so as not to scare the child.

Trixie seemed not in the least bit afraid of his devilish side though. She let go of his shirt with one hand and pointed across the street. “They were over there by the grey van. The one that grabbed me was bald and fat, and the other one was shorter and skinny with long brown hair.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes in the direction she was pointing, honing in on the grey van. He crouched down so he was eye level with her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Beatrice, I will never allow anyone to hurt you. Do you understand?” The little girl nodded, no longer shaking, her sobs relenting. “How did you get away?”

A small smile pulled at her lips. “I kicked him in the no no touch touch square.”

Lucifer frowned in confusion, before he remembered her telling him about a previous time she’d used such a manoeuvre on the school bully - the day he first met both her and her mother. “Oh! Excellent work child!” he praised, eliciting a proud smile from Trixie. “Now, I need you to stay here for a moment whilst I go and deliver some punishment.” Fear flickered in Trixie’s eyes at the idea of him leaving so he quickly added, “You’re safe now, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Trixie nodded bravely and Lucifer saw the Detective’s resilience in her in that moment.

* * *

“Hello kidnappers!” Lucifer startled the two men as he appeared behind them. The one was still bent over in pain, nursing his injured anatomy whilst insisting they needed to find ‘that stupid kid’, and the other was yelling at him to just hurry up and get back in the van.

He felt a sense of pride that Trixie had managed to disable someone quadruple her weight. Rage soon replaced all other emotions though – the sight of them reminding him of the reprehensible act they had attempted to perpetrate. He stalked towards them, like a lion approaching its defenceless prey – the conclusion inevitable.

Lucifer grabbed them both by the neck, hoisting them into the air like they weighed nothing. He squeezed extra hard on the one who’d deigned to lay a hand on Trixie. “How _dare_ you!” he seethed, his voice inhumanly low. His face shifted to his devil form as he continued. “How dare you try and hurt a child – _that_ child. You know, there’s a special place in hell for people like you. And I’m going to make personally sure you’re made _very_ welcome.”

He watched in satisfaction as their eyes bugged out in fear, desperately scrabbling at his grip on their necks.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I- I didn’t mean it!” the bald one cried.

Lucifer slammed him against the van, leaving a sizeable dent in the side. “ _Don’t_ lie!”

“Please don’t hurt me!”

“Oh I’m going to do more than hurt you!” Lucifer growled, “I’m going to make sure you’re in perpetual pain for the rest of your sorry existence – and then for an eternity in the afterlife!”

When their faces started to turn blue, Lucifer slammed their heads together and let the two of them drop to the floor like stones. “Who sent you?! Who are you working for?!”

The two men trembled, trying to shield their eyes from the hellfire in Lucifer’s. “N-no one. It’s just us. I- I swear!” the short one babbled.

“You mean you _willingly_ tried to abduct a _child_?!”

The man nodded fearfully, his eyes wide, the colour draining from his face until he was almost translucent.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy this!”

As Lucifer leaned slowly towards them, enjoying the fear seeping from their pores, he remembered that Trixie was watching him. He switched back to his human face, not wanting to cause her any further trauma.

The sound of sirens approaching caught his attention. “Ah, lovely.” His eyes flashed red again as he fixed his gaze on the two men. “You _will_ repent!” They nodded helplessly, eager to agree to anything to get away from him. “Good.” And with that he punched them both soundly in the face, enjoying the satisfying crack that accompanied their probable broken noses.

He stood back up, brushing the dust off his suit and fixing his cufflinks. “Ah, officers” he greeted the two unis walking towards him. “Some would-be kidnappers for you. Tried to abduct a young girl. I think you’ll find they’re feeling _very_ guilty and want to confess.”

* * *

“Are you sure you’re alright child?” Lucifer asked worriedly as they climbed out of their Uber that had just pulled up outside Chloe’s apartment block. Where usually she would have been chatting his ears off, she was unnervingly quiet the whole drive home.

Trixie nodded and shuffled her feet, not meeting his eyes.

“Did my…did my _other_ face scare you?” he asked nervously.

Trixie looked up at him, confusion etched on her brow. “You don’t scare me Lucifer.”

Lucifer was surprised to find not an ounce of untruth in her words. “Really?”

“Yeah. And your other face is cool – especially your eyes!”

Lucifer scoffed, incredulously. “Well I’ve never heard it described as cool before.”

Trixie gave him a small smile, before her eyes dropped in sadness again. “I was just thinking about those men.”

Lucifer’s jaw clenched. “Those human stains aren’t worth wasting your thoughts on child. They’re going to be locked up for a _very_ long time.”

“I know, it’s just…I was thinking about how if they’d taken me away, Mommy would have been really sad. She’s already missing you; I don’t want her to have to miss me too.”

Lucifer’s chest tightened. The little girl had been through a major trauma, and all she was concerned about was how upset her mother would have been if things had turned out differently. It would seem that selflessness had been passed down through the gene pool.

He crouched down so that he was eye level with her once again. “Beatrice” he said softly. “I will never allow anyone to harm you, or your mother. Ever. I promise.”

“But you’re going back to Hell!” her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes glistened with the build up of tears. “And who’s gunna look after _you_ when you’re there?!”

And now the poor child was worried about _him._ This would not do. Unable to stand her distress any longer, he did something very unlike him – he initiated a hug. He held Trixie to him, wrapping his arms gently around her, trying to soothe her like he’d seem the detective do numerous times before. “It doesn’t matter if I’m here or in Hell, I will still protect you both.”

“But what about you?” she mumbled into his shoulder, clinging to him like a lifeline. She was ruining the lines of his suit, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I’ll be fine child – no need to worry about me.”

Trixie eventually quietened and stepped back, a strength and resilience emanating from her that was beyond her years. “Thank you for saving me Lucifer.”

“You’re very welcome. Now go on, get yourself inside. And give your mother a hug from me.”

Trixie smiled widely and nodded before running up the path to the apartment, turning half way there to give him a wave.

Lucifer watched the door long after he was satisfied both she and Chloe were safely inside. He made a call, arranging for his car to be brought to him – unwilling to leave them unguarded even for a moment. When it was dropped off 45 minutes later, he settled in for another night of protecting what was most important to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your awesome comments on the last chapter! I love reading them and I’m so glad you enjoyed Lucifer being a protective step-devil🙂😈
> 
> This chapter is Chloe and her detective skills...
> 
> Enjoy!

Chloe sat at her desk, twirling her pen between her fingers distractedly. She’d been worrying about Trixie all day. Her usually over-exuberant child had been very _unusually_ quiet when she’d got home from school last night. Instead of bounding over to her with a big smile, talking a mile a minute about her day, Trixie had just walked quietly up to her and given her a big hug – that lasted far longer than normal. She’d frowned in concern at the odd behaviour, but Trixie just said that she was tired and was going to go to bed early. That had been even more strange – Trixie had inherited Dan’s appetite and never skipped a meal. When she’d gone to tuck her in, she’d asked again if she was alright. _“I’m okay Mommy, don’t worry”_ Trixie had said, accompanying it with her best reassuring smile. But Chloe knew her daughter too well and could see beyond the brave persona. Was she ill? Was she being bullied? …Maybe she should call the school and see if they’d noticed anything.

Her worrying was interrupted however by Dan taking a seat on the side of her desk.

“Have you seen the two guys Sanchez and Carter brought in last night?”

“Who?”

“Two of the new unis.”

Chloe felt a little bad that she didn’t know who they were. Normally she’d make an effort to get to know the rookies’ names, and at least introduce herself, knowing how intimidating it could be starting out. But in her defence, she had had a lot to deal with in the past six months. “No. Why?”

“Apparently they were babbling incoherent messes when they were brought in - couldn’t wait to confess. Even confessed to some stuff they weren’t arrested for! Had to be left in holding overnight to calm down before they could be questioned.”

“Hmmm” Chloe offered half-heartedly.

“I watched the tapes - it’s crazy. Reminded me of what suspects looked like after being left alone with Lucifer.”

Chloe had only been half paying attention to Dan’s story, but that got her attention. “Wait, what?”

Dan seemed oblivious to the fact she’d only just started showing interest in what he was saying. “Yeah, you know like when we’ve walked into the room and they’re curled up in a ball crying, with Lucifer standing over them?”

“Where are they now?”

“One of them’s in interrogation right now. Lieutenant’s questioning him.”

Chloe was already halfway to interrogation before he’d finished his sentence.

Dan jogged to catch up with her. “Although if what they’re confessing to is true, they deserved whatever it was that shit them up - and more. Sick bastards can rot in Hell for all I care.”

Chloe stood with her arms crossed behind the two-way mirror, watching as a bald stocky guy with red rimmed eyes and who looked paler than anyone she’d ever seen who wasn’t dying, hastily rushed to answer anything the Lieutenant asked him. “What did he do?”

“Him and his sidekick tried to abduct a kid. Apparently it wasn’t the first time either.” Dan informed her, disgust evident in his voice.

Chloe felt bile rise in her throat - people who hurt children were the worst of the worst. “Where’s the kid?”

“She got away, thank God.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah. Some guy saved her and then handed these bastards over to the unis.”

“Looks like he roughed them up first...” Cogs began turning in Chloe’s brain.

“Should have killed ‘em. Would’ve done everyone a favour.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her ex-husband.

“What? You lay a hand on a kid, you deserve everything you’ve got comin’”

Chloe found herself unable to disagree with that.

“Did someone coerce you into confessing?” the lieutenant asked.

The ‘man’s’, and Chloe used the term very loosely, eyes widened. “No. No - no one coerced me! I’m guilty - I tried to abduct that little girl. And I’ve done it before - I can prove it! Please, I need be punished!”

Okay, _that_ she had definitely seen before. Her heart started beating faster as puzzle pieces started to slot together. “Dan have you noticed anything strange about Trix lately?”

Dan scrunched his brow as he considered the question. “No, she seemed fine last time I saw her. Why?”

“It’s probably nothing - she was just a little quiet last night is all.”

“Probably practicing for becoming a teenager.”

“Yeah...probably.” Chloe was not at all convinced. “Hey can you cover for me? There’s something I need to do.”

“Sure. You okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Chloe left the viewing room before Dan could reply. Before she left the precinct, she logged on to her computer and found the arrest report. Her stomach dropped when she saw where they’d been picked up - two blocks from Trixie’s school. _Shit._

* * *

Chloe broke more than a few speed limits on her way home, and if she turned her siren on to shoot a red light, well, no one needed to know that. Lucifer would be proud. Hurrying into her apartment she relieved Olga of her babysitting duties and thanked her for looking after her daughter.

“Trixie babe?” she called out the moment the door had closed.

“Yeah Mommy?” a little voice replied as Trixie poked her head around her bedroom door.

Chloe sighed, a rush of relief washing over her at seeing she was okay. Her legs carried her the few metres separating them before she wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

“Are you okay Mommy?” Trixie asked, her voice a little muffled from her face being squished into Chloe’s jacket.

“I’m fine Monkey. But I should be asking you that question.”

Loosening her hold she looked down at Trixie, who gave her a quizzical look. Taking her hand, she led her back over to her bed and sat down next to her. “Monkey, I need to talk to you about something, okay? And I need you to be honest with me.”

“Okay…” Trixie sounded sceptical, like she was trying to figure out which one of her misdemeanours had been discovered.

“I saw some bad men at work today” she began tentatively. “They tried to abduct a little girl yesterday.”

Trixie’s eyes widened in panic, and as much as Chloe hadn’t wanted to be right, she knew that she was. “Are they locked up now?”

Chloe squeezed her daughter’s hand. “They are baby – they’re gunna be in jail for a very long time. They won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

Trixie visibly relaxed at this, her sigh of relief audible.

“It was you they tried to take wasn’t it?”

Trixie dropped her gaze and nodded almost imperceptibly. Chloe cupped her cheek and gently tilted her chin back up so she was looking at her. “Hey, it’s okay – you have _nothing_ to feel bad about. They’re the bad guys – this is all their fault. Not yours.”

Trixie nodded, her big brown eyes moist with emotion.

”Did they hurt you?” Chloe asked fearfully.

”No. I got away.” Trixie shook her head emphatically and Chloe sighed in relief. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Monkey? You know you can tell me anything right?” she asked softly, stroking Trixie’s cheek.

“I know. I just didn’t want you to worry. But it was okay because Lu-” She paused, her eyes widening as she realised what she was about to say.

A smile tugged at Chloe’s lips at Trixie’s deer caught in the headlights expression. She’d been right. “Because Lucifer saved you?”

Trixie’s jaw dropped comically. “You know?” she asked sceptically, clearly trying to ascertain how much she should divulge.

“I figured it out.”

“Don’t be mad at him Mommy. He wanted to see you, but he didn’t want you to miss him again when he has to leave.”

Chloe swallowed – typical Lucifer trying to protect her and shouldering everything himself. “He rescued you baby – I could never be mad at him for that.” She was a little mad that he was back and hadn’t told her though. She should have realised it was him helping her on cases. Deep down a part of her did know, she just hadn’t wanted to allow herself to hope and end up disappointed. “How did he know you were in trouble though?”

“I called for him.”

Chloe frowned at her unusual phrasing. “On his cell?”

Trixie paused for a moment too long. Chloe raised an eyebrow – her trademark ‘spill it now’ look. Her daughter chewed on her lip. With a sigh she seemed to realise she’d already let the cat out of the bag so she may as well spill the rest. “Not exactly…” She reached into her school bag and pulled out what Chloe immediately recognised as one of Lucifer’s pocket squares and handed it to her. “With this.”

Chloe unwrapped it and gasped at the luminescence she was met with. Lucifer’s feather. Her fingers tentatively reached out to touch it, a rush of warmth surging through her at the contact. It felt like she was actually touching _him._ She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

Trixie was watching her worriedly. “He gave it to me to protect me. He said if I was in danger, all I had to do was hold it and think of him and he’d come and help me. It can heal wounds too.”

“That was very kind of him” Chloe choked out.

A smirk pulled at Trixie’s mouth. “I _may_ have also used it to ask him to get me some chocolate cake.”

Chloe snorted, imagining Lucifer’s reaction at being utilised as a delivery boy.

“He suggested I use WhatsApp for non-emergencies in future - so I don’t scare him for no reason.”

“Wait…how long has he been back?”

Trixie looked a little guilty. “About three weeks.”

“Three weeks?!”

“Mmhmm. He’s been protecting us and making sure we’re safe.”

Chloe wrapped her arm around Trixie’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “I know baby. And I’m glad he’s back – I just wish he’d told me. But I’m so grateful that he helped you and that you’re okay.”

“I think you’ll see him soon Mommy.”

Her daughter had no idea how much Chloe hoped that was true.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos 🙂

Chloe stayed with Trixie until her not so little anymore girl fell asleep, her daughter’s small weight pressed up against her a comforting reassurance that she was indeed alright. After kissing her goodnight and turning out the light, curiosity got the better of her. Siting at the breakfast bar, she picked up Trixie’s phone and opened WhatsApp, intrigued to know what ‘non-emergencies’ she’d been texting Lucifer about. She couldn’t help but smile at the emoji Trixie had affixed next to his name – not a devil, but an angel. If only he understood that that’s how people who know him see him – as _good._

Opening the chat, Chloe snorted at the sheer volume of cat videos her daughter had sent to the supposed king of Hell, and Lucifer’s comedic responses. Trixie had also seemed to send him quite a few updates on her school work, and for all Lucifer’s assertions that he didn’t like children, his responses exuded an almost paternal pride.

_‘Excellent work Urchin. You’d give Monet a run for his money.’_

_‘Who’s Monet?’_

_‘(facepalm emoji) Never mind. Public school curriculum clearly has a few holes. I just meant that your artwork is exemplary.’_

_‘Thanks Lucifer! (heart emoji)’_

And in response to Trixie getting a 94% on her math test:

_‘Of course you’re top of the class spawn – look who your mother is!’_

That made her smile.

Obviously, there were also ones in which he offered some ‘constructive criticism’:

_‘You do realise that’s not how it really happened with the moon landing? Next time you have a history project, ask me first – I’m much more reliable than some overly embellished, politically correct text book.’_

His ‘Luciferness’ oozed from the screen, serving to make that chronic ache in her chest ever more present. What she wouldn’t have given over the past six months for her own phone to light up with a message from him.

And then there were the ones that made her eyes mist up and her throat constrict:

_‘Thanks for saving me Lucifer xxx’_

_‘No thanks necessary child. I promised your mother once that I’d do anything to protect you, and I never break a promise.’_

Followed a minute later by:

_‘I hope you’re feeling better now – I don’t like to see you upset. Rest assured you are safe, and you’ll never have to see those monsters again.’_

Lucifer reassuring her child was possibly one of the most heart-warming things she’d ever seen.

Reading Trixie’s next text though, Chloe decided she may need to have words with her daughter about boundaries.

_‘I’m okay…but chocolate cake would help cheer me up :)’_

Lucifer: _‘(eyeroll emoji)’_

Swiftly followed by: _‘…Very well child.’_

Chloe chuckled. It would appear the Devil had played dessert delivery boy on more than one occasion.

With no more new texts to read, Chloe left the phone to charge overnight. She debated calling him - he’d pick up if he thought it was Trixie, but she didn’t want to deceive him or risk spooking him into disappearing again. She also wanted the first time she spoke to him to be face to face, so she could see him and not just hear him. Also there was less chance of him being able to run away if she was stood in front of him. 

With a sigh she climbed into bed and attempted, rather unsuccessfully, to get some sleep herself. It had been an emotional day. Rest didn’t appear to be on the agenda though, her mind unwilling to shut down, repeatedly analysing the past three weeks for clues that her partner had been here all along. In reality, there had been many, but she’d shoved them aside, chastising herself for allowing her desire and need to see him again to override logic. But then again, nothing about Lucifer had ever been logical. She lay awake for most of the night imagining what she’d say and do when she saw him again. He hadn’t told her he was back, he’d stayed away - for three whole weeks, and that hurt. But whatever his Lucifer-logic for doing so, there was no way she was going to allow that trend to continue. She’d lost three weeks already, she wasn’t about to lose anymore.

* * *

After practically inhaling what was probably an unhealthy volume of coffee the next morning, Chloe saw Trixie safely onto the school bus and then set off for work. Trixie’s words _‘He’s been protecting us and making sure we’re safe’_ fresh in her mind, she habitually checked her mirrors on the way to the precinct for any sign of him. She didn’t know how ‘closely’ he’d been watching her, but if he’d been doing it for three weeks without her noticing then he’d clearly gotten pretty good at espionage. With a huff of frustration having not noticed anything out of the ordinary, Chloe slammed her car door and cast one last look around the parking lot before heading inside.  
  
Sleep deprived and with her blood consisting mainly of caffeine, Chloe was antsy and in need of something to do. Her attention span was definitely not up to paperwork, and so when the opportunity arose to follow up on a lead from yesterday’s case, she jumped at it - practically running out of the door.  
  
Luck however did not appear to be on her side. It turned out that the lead was a dud - or more precisely, the prospective suspect wasn’t home when she knocked on his front door. So for now there’d be no interrogation for her to release her frustrations on.  
  
With a sigh Chloe leaned on the hood of her car, arms crossed over her chest. And that’s when she felt it. That familiar tingling sensation that she’d felt on and off for the past few weeks, but it was stronger now. She just _knew._

“You can come out now Lucifer. I know you’re here.”

Five seconds felt like five hours as she waited, not daring to blink or breathe, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. But then she heard a rustle. And then she saw him. Stepping out from behind the building, all dark features highlighted by pale skin, there he was. Chloe’s breath caught as their eyes met.

“Hello Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😈


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos 🙂
> 
> ...so, Deckerstar reunion anyone?🕵🏼😈...

_‘Hello Detective.’_

Seconds ticked by and Chloe found she couldn’t speak, her senses too overloaded with just drinking him in and processing the fact that he really was there - right in front of her, just metres away. “Lucifer!” A gasp of his name was all her brain could manage.

Lucifer shuffled awkwardly on his feet. “Never was very good undercover.”

His attempt at a joke elicited a strangled chuckle from her throat. “I’m so glad you’re back” she told him softly. And then her body had seemingly decided that the short distance separating them was far too much as her legs carried her towards him.

Chloe raised her arms to instigate a hug, _needing_ to feel him to convince herself he wasn’t an apparition. Before she could touch him though, his eyes widened in panic, realising her intention, and he took a step back – out of her reach.

She couldn’t help but feel hurt by his reaction. Last time she’d seen him, he’d told her that she was his first love and they’d kissed, but now he couldn’t bear her to touch him. Did he not feel the same way anymore? He’d dropped his gaze, apparently finding his shoes very interesting, so she took a moment to really look at him. He was still dressed impeccably, obviously, in one of his trademark jet black suits; Armani if she wasn’t mistaken – she’d gotten pretty good at recognising high end brands since she’d met him. He wore a matching black dress shirt underneath, and the ensemble was completed by a turquoise pocket square. He looked good, but then again, Lucifer Morningstar looked good in (or out of) anything. Looking more closely though she could see the signs of strain that couldn’t be hidden by expensive tailoring – his eyes were rimmed by dark shadows; the torment in them clear. His hair was less styled than usual, as if he’d been running his hands through it, and his posture could only be described as tense. Had Hell done this to him? Or had being back on Earth taken its toll? A surge of protectiveness ran through her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist, redundant now they couldn’t wrap around him. “I wanted to thank you.” Lucifer looked back up at her, his brow scrunched in confusion. “For what you did for Trixie.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply but it was a second before any sound came out. “It was nothing Detective. I would do anything to protect that little urchin.” _‘And you’,_ he added in his head.

Chloe smiled fondly at the memory of the first time he’d said those words to her. “It wasn’t nothing Lucifer” she told him softly, sincerely. “It means a lot to me that you did that, and I really appreciate it – more than you know. It’s nice to know Trixie’s got her very own guardian angel looking out for her.”

Lucifer scoffed, no doubt about to rebuff her comment, but she raised a hand to silence his protest before it began. “You are an angel Lucifer. But more than that, you’re a good man. And you won’t convince me otherwise.”

Lucifer huffed but didn’t offer any opposing argument.

It was Chloe’s turn to shuffle her feet nervously now as she tried to formulate the words to voice the question she so desperately wanted to ask, but feared the answer in equal measure. “So…are you back for good?” She held her breath, feeling every beat of her heart against her ribs as she waited for his reply.

Lucifer’s eyes took on a pained look and he gave her a small sad smile. She didn’t need to hear his next words to know what they would be. “Just a flying visit I’m afraid – quite literally.”

Chloe’s heart sank. She nodded and had to forcibly swallow the lump that had lodged in her throat. “So how long can you stay?” She dreaded this answer too.

Lucifer dropped his gaze again. “I don’t know” he replied quietly. “Until I can be certain my…situation has been resolved.”

A surge of annoyance coursed through her. He could be leaving again any day, but he’d been here without her knowing for three weeks already – three precious weeks they could have had together. Even if it was only temporary, she would have taken those three weeks and cherished them. It would have hurt like hell to say goodbye again, but it would have been worth it. Couldn’t he see that? But she didn’t say any of those things. Because as frustrated as she was, she cared about him more, and she didn’t want to cause him anymore pain. “What situation?”

Lucifer looked conflicted, clearly trying to figure out how he could evade without lying. He looked so much like Trixie right then that it would have been funny if the circumstances were different. “A demon or two may or may not have missed the express train back to Hell after their nefarious antics at the Mayan.”

Chloe took that information in and waited a few moments to see if he would offer any further details. He did not. “So…you’ve been checking in on me and Trixie in case they tried to hurt us?”

A small smile pulled at Lucifer’s lips, proud at her deductive skills. He nodded. “I had to make sure that if they are indeed still top side that they don’t try and use my… _vulnerability_ against me.”

And she was his vulnerability. She, Chloe Jane Decker, made the devil vulnerable. And wasn’t that just a crazy thought.

“I won’t allow that to happen” he added, his voice soft but resolute.

“I know you won’t.” Chloe felt a rush of tenderness towards him. From the very beginning of their partnership she’d never had any doubt that he had her back. She knew he’d do whatever it took to save her, or die trying. The fact that she didn’t experience an ounce of fear for her own safety at learning there may be demons trying to target her, was very telling of just how much she trusted him.

There was another awkward silence. Lucifer shoved his hands in his pockets and resumed his feet shuffling. It was like he’d forgotten how to act around her. From the limited amount of information Maze had been willing to divulge, Chloe had learned that time moved differently in Hell – so what was six months to her had been considerably longer for him. Had all that time changed him…changed how he felt about her?

The look on Lucifer’s face was one she had seen many times before. It was his _‘I don’t know what to do with these human emotions’_ look, which if he had no assistance with, often led to him opting for the easiest option – which was usually fleeing. That was a course of action she wanted to avoid at all costs though, so she helped him out. “Well while you’re here, how about a little civilian consulting? I hear there’s been a vacancy for six months.”

Lucifer visibly relaxed at the topic change, a fond smile pulling at his lips at her comment.

“Is that so? Have there been no applicants in all that time?”

Despite his teasing tone, Chloe detected the undercurrent of insecurity, understanding the double meaning behind his words. He wanted to know if he’d been replaced. “No” she assured him firmly.

He ducked his head shyly. “The previous consultant must have left some big shoes to fill then.”

“He did. Unfillable.”

A pained look flickered across Lucifer’s eyes, but he masked it almost as soon as it appeared. “Very well then. One last homicidal miscreant hunting for the road.” He paused, scrunching his brow. “As long as I don’t have to do any boring paperwork.”

Chloe’s heart clenched at his phrasing, reminded of the last time he’d declared that their current case would be his last, and how much it had hurt then. And that was when he was just intending to stop working with her, not leave the planet. She smiled, although it didn’t reach her eyes. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Lovely! It’ll make keeping an eye on you easier too if I don’t need to hide in alleyways or behind trees. Louboutins are not designed for mulch.”

Chloe snorted despite herself. His concern for his overpriced wardrobe had always been a source of amusement for her. “Well if you’d told me you were back when you got here you could have made it easier on your shoes” she teased.

“Yes, well…” Lucifer stuttered, the tension returned to his body.

Chloe’s face fell as the small snippet of their banter that they used to share so easily morphed instantly back to awkwardness. _One step forward and two steps back._ “Come on, we have a case” she interrupted, giving him an out. “I could use your help tracking down a potential suspect who’s proving quite elusive.”

Lucifer gave her a grateful smile. “Of course Detective. Shall we take my car? Can’t say I’ve missed the economy travel in police cruisers.”

Chloe looked over at the sleek black car Lucifer gestured towards. A flicker of recognition hit her as they walked towards it. She’d seen this car before, parked at the precinct, and had casually wandered whose it was as not many cops can afford Maseratis, but she’d been too preoccupied to give it much thought. Come to think of it, she’d noticed a black car that looked suspiciously like this one parked just down the street from her apartment – morning and night. A wave of affection hit her as she realised that he’d been watching over them 24/7 and not just ‘checking in’. She didn’t call him out on it though, not wanting to make him feel awkward again. That conversation could be shelved for another time.

Chloe climbed into the passenger seat of the, obviously, luxury car. She smirked at Lucifer as he took his own seat and closed the door. “The Corvette would have been too obvious huh?”

“Just a tad.” Lucifer blushed, but Chloe saw his mouth curve in the tiniest of smiles. “So, who’s the unfortunate reprobate we’re looking for today?”

“His name’s Jenson Cooper, 32. Junior at Williams & Morris Law firm in the city. One of his colleagues, Alana White, was found OD’d three days ago – apparent suicide.”

“And you don’t think her death was quite as suicidal as it appears?”

“No. She’d just been promoted, she’d recently gotten engaged, and she’d booked a holiday to Bali the day before she died.”

“Seems a bit of a waste of money if she was planning on topping herself.”

“Right. And she’s not the first of Jenson’s colleagues to apparently commit suicide either. Eighteen months ago, Noah Wilder – another junior, was also found OD’d, having just got promoted, and with seemingly everything to live for too.”

Lucifer nodded thoughtfully. “So, either Williams and Morris has a bit of a narcotics issue amongst its staff, or someone’s picking off the competition.”

“Exactly!” As Lucifer weaved through traffic towards the location she’d inputted into his satnav, Chloe felt a buzz she hadn’t felt from her work in months. They were on the same page immediately, as if no time had passed, and Chloe revelled in tossing ideas back and forth with him. “And guess who missed out on promotion to _both_ Noah and Alana.”

“I’m going to take a wild stab in the dark and say our dear Mr Cooper?”

“Mmhmm. And with Noah out of the way, he was given the promotion instead.”

“So you think this pathetic reject is offing anyone who’s better at their job and so getting in his mediocre way?"

“That’s the theory.”

“Right then, lets go dole out some punishment!”

“You mean question him?"

“That’s what I said.”

Chloe couldn’t control the grin that spread across her face. She had her partner back. _‘Yeah but for how long?’_ a traitorous voice in her head pointed out. She metaphorically punched the voice in the face. She’d deal with that problem later. For now she was determined to make the most of whatever time she had with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d try something new...here’s some emoji clues for the next chapter: 🚘💔🤭


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the comments and kudos 🙂

They pulled into an affluent, leafy suburb and onto Jenson’s parent’s driveway. As she knocked on the door, Lucifer stood to the side and Chloe tried not to be offended at the respectable distance he kept between them. She’d chastised him enough times before about professionalism, he was technically only doing what she’d told him to. _‘He never cared about professionalism before though.’_ Apparently punching the voice in the face wasn’t enough to shut it up.

Chloe was saved from starting a full-on argument with herself by the door opening. A young woman with long wavy blonde hair, who looked to be in her late twenties greeted them.

“Hi, I’m Detective Decker, LAPD, and this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar.” Chloe never thought she’d get to say that sentence again. It felt good to hear it coming out of her mouth. “We’re looking for Jenson Cooper.”

“He’s not here” the woman replied, sounding decidedly uninterested. “Thankfully” she added under her breath.

“And you are?” Chloe questioned.

“Eden Cooper – Jenson’s sister.”

Lucifer scoffed, “Ironic name.”

Eden frowned at him in confusion then turned back to Chloe. “He was supposed to be here _hours_ ago for dinner with Mom and Dad, but he never showed up.”

“You don’t seem very concerned about that.”

“My brother’s a selfish dick who only cares about himself. I’d have been more surprised if he’d actually showed up.”

“Sounds like there’s some animosity there” Lucifer piped in. “Sibling rivalry hmm? I know a thing or two about that.”

“There’s only rivalry on his part” Eden replied, “Ever since we were kids, he’s gone out of his way to trip me up and make sure I fail – like it was the only way he could succeed. You should have seen his face when I graduated med school – he _hated_ that I’d succeeded.”

“Sounds like a right arse” Lucifer commented, in his usual blunt manner. “Reminds me of my brother Michael actually – he’s a self-centred bastard too.”

Chloe intervened before the conversation could derail into a ‘who has the crappiest siblings’ competition. “Do you know where we might find him?”

“If he’s not at home then you’ll probably find him at the gym – he goes to the one over on Wilshire. Only thing my brother desires more than climbing to the top, is for people to desire him.”

Lucifer looked over at Chloe, one eyebrow raised in silent question. She nodded, knowing what he was asking permission for.

Lucifer smiled and then turned his attention on Eden. “And what is it that _you_ desire Miss Cooper?”

Chloe watched as Eden got caught up in the pull of Lucifer’s gaze. “I…I just want Jenson to be proud of me…for him to care about me like I care about him.”

“Oh.” Lucifer frowned, recoiling at her words and breaking the connection.

Eden blinked confusedly at what had just happened.

“I wouldn’t waste your time – people like that don’t change” he continued in a softer tone. “You don’t need him. You’ve done well _despite_ him – remember that.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, surprised – and impressed, at Lucifer’s mature advice. It was testament to how much he’d grown.

Eden’s eyes misted up at Lucifer’s words. She nodded in response and gave them a small smile.

“Thank you Eden. If you hear anything from him, please let us know.” Chloe handed her a business card, nodding politely before heading back to the car, Lucifer in step beside her.

Chloe cast subtle glances at Lucifer as he drove them to the gym Eden had mentioned. He was more subdued than he had been on their previous journey, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. “You okay?” she asked softly.

Lucifer turned at the sound of her voice, snapping out of his daze. “Of course Detective.” He smiled but it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

Chloe raised an eyebrow in an _‘I thought you didn’t lie’_ look. “You’re thinking about what you said to Eden aren’t you?”

Lucifer ducked his head and turned back to the road. “Just making the case all about myself as usual Detective.”

Chloe had to grip the seat with her fingers to keep from reaching for him, desperately wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how it would be received. “Lucifer, what you said to her, I think it really helped her. …And it applies to you too – you’ve come so far, despite everything you’ve been through. Anyone who doesn’t see that isn’t worth it. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“That means…” Lucifer swallowed, “Thank you Detective.”

Chloe smiled softly. “You’re welcome.”

“However, I feel you haven’t accounted for yourself in that statement. I may be physically stronger…although you do pack quite the punch!” The last part was said in a teasing tone and when he glanced at her, Chloe saw a flicker of that light and mischief in his eyes that she’d missed so much. She didn’t even roll her eyes, she just grinned at him. “But in terms of emotional strength…you are by far my superior.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit Lucifer.” When Chloe saw that he was about to protest, she continued before he could argue. “Maybe we’re both strong…maybe that’s why we make such a good team.”

Lucifer didn’t take his eyes off the road, but Chloe could read the tumult of emotions in his profile. A small sad smile pulled at his lips, his reply almost a whisper, “Maybe.”

He didn’t say anything else and the rest of the drive was spent in contemplative silence. Chloe really wished she knew what he was thinking, but if there was one thing she’d learned about him in the almost four years of knowing him, it was that he would open up when he was ready, and that pushing him was counterproductive.

The trip to the gym however turned out to be as fruitful as the rest of her leads today – not very. Jenson wasn’t there, nor had he been for the past three days. The receptionist did turn out to be _extremely_ chatty though when Lucifer turned on his mojo. Chloe knew he wasn’t interested in the girl and he was just trying to help the case, but she had to clench her jaw to bite back the jealousy she felt at seeing their easy flow of conversation, especially when he was being so standoffish with her. They did gleam one potentially useful lead though. Apparently, Jenson had another property down in Dana Point that he keeps on the downlow – _‘you know, for parties…and stuff’._ The young girl had been there once, but unfortunately had been too drunk (Chloe suspected other substances may also have been involved) to remember the address.

She’d do some digging to find this mystery property, but that would have to wait until tomorrow as it was starting to get dark and she needed to get back for Trixie. Lucifer drove her home and told her he’d have her cruiser returned to the precinct. She doubted he’d be the one doing the returning, but she didn’t question the logistics – if he said he would get something done then he would, and the car was really the least of her concern right now.

When he pulled up outside her apartment block, Chloe fidgeted nervously, feeling like a clueless teenager being dropped off after her first date. But unlike a teenager with raging hormones, her companion was doing the exact opposite of trying to feel her up. It was frustrating – not just the lack of being felt up, but the fact that she had no idea how to behave around him now. It wasn’t supposed to be awkward between them. Right from the start they’d just clicked – there was an easiness between them that she’d never had with anyone else. And aside from the small blip due to her monumentally stupid lapse of brain function when she’d listened to Father Kinley’s insane drivel, that’s how it had always been. She wanted that back.

Even if things were a little awkward at the moment, Chloe had only had him back for less than a day and she wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. “Do you…wanna come inside?” She groaned internally at how un-smooth she sounded.

“I…best not to” Lucifer replied, avoiding her eyes.

Chloe swallowed the hurt that rose in her throat at his rejection. She wanted to spend more time with him, but it seemed like the feeling wasn’t mutual. “Okay” she said quietly, “Will I see you tomorrow?” If he said no, she wasn’t sure what she would do.

Lucifer looked up and held her gaze. “I give you my word Detective” he told her softly.

Chloe gave him a small smile as relief coursed through her. She couldn’t quite bring herself to leave him just yet though. “So, are you going demon hunting now? You can’t have had much time to do it what with watching over me and Trix.”

Lucifer opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The guilty look on his face was one Chloe had seen on her daughter’s face countless times after having been caught doing something she shouldn’t.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she realised what had been going on. “Right…you’re not – Maze is. That’s where she’s been all this time. I should have known.” Frustration coursed through her – why did he tell everyone else he was back but not her? She might not be an angel or a demon, but she could have helped – they were supposed to be partners.

Feeling rejected, Chloe picked her bag up and opened the car door. “I’ll see you tomorrow Lucifer” she told him dejectedly.

“Detective, I…” Lucifer called out, a slight panic in his tone.

Chloe paused, half in and half out of the car. She turned to look at him, daring to hope.

Lucifer’s eyes were tormented. “I…I’ll pick you up bright and early.”

Chloe’s hope sunk and she looked away. “Goodnight Lucifer.” Closing the car door behind her she willed herself not to look back as she walked to her apartment.

“Goodnight Chloe” Lucifer murmured to the empty passenger seat as he watched her walk away, his heart leaving with her. _“I was trying to protect you”_ was what he meant, but didn’t say. He didn’t miss the look of hurt on her face and he cursed himself for causing her pain, when all he wanted was the exact opposite. He sighed and banged his head on the headrest in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clues for the next chapter: 📞📨😢


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter 🙂

Chloe held it together long enough to tuck Trixie into bed, stubbornly refusing to allow the stinging behind her eyes to turn into tears. Her daughter was astute though and judging by the concerned look on her face, she knew something was wrong. Thankfully she didn’t press for answers, instead wrapping her little arms around Chloe’s neck, accompanied by a soft “I love you Mommy.”

With Trixie asleep, Chloe tiredly dropped down onto the sofa, her head in her hands as the events of the day caught up with her. Lucifer was back. She’d feared she’d never see him again, and after six months of missing him like crazy, of wishing, praying even, for the chance to see him again – even just one more time, he was actually here. She didn’t know how long he could stay, but all she cared about was that he was here – now. But he was pushing her away, keeping her at a distance – he wouldn’t let her touch him, and she didn’t know why.

Chloe had imagined what would happen if he came back and she saw him again. At night when she was alone with only the darkness for company was when she missed him the most. She’d dreamed countless scenarios of how he would return; one of which involved him turning up at the precinct, sauntering through the bullpen like he’d never been away, then folding himself elegantly down into ‘his’ chair with a _“So, whose grisly murder are we avenging today then Detective?”_ and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then there was the one where she’d fallen asleep on his balcony at the penthouse after staring up at the stars. She awoke to a whispered _“Chloe”_ to find him kneeling in front of her, that soft smile on his face that she’d only ever seen him use for her. _“I never was very good at staying away from you”_ he would say. If she was honest, each scenario then culminated in them both wearing significantly less clothing than they started with.

But in none of the scenarios was he distant and standoffish with her. The insecure part of her brain reminded her that whilst to her he’d been gone for six months, for him it had been a lot longer – years most likely. Had it been long enough for him to get over her, to forget his feelings for her? He’d saved Trixie’s life – and for that she would be forever grateful to him, and he’d been watching over them both. But did he just see ensuring their safety as a duty, an obligation, because they were linked to him? Maybe being his first love didn’t equate to being his _true_ love. Maybe he really didn’t feel that way about her anymore.

Chloe swiped at a traitorous tear that had escaped her eye before picking up her phone, tapping angrily at it before lifting it to her ear. She was about to curse being sent to voicemail when it was answered on the last ring.

“You knew! You knew he was back!” she snapped in greeting.

There was a pause and the sound of a scuffle before Chloe got a reply. “Hello to you too Decker.”

“Cut the crap Maze! You knew he was back, and you didn’t tell me! You know how much I-…Why didn’t you tell me?!”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, followed by what sounded distinctly like someone being punched in the face. “Look, in my defence I told him to tell you. You know how stubborn Lucifer is - he thought he was protecting you.”

That was the closest Maze would get to an apology, but Chloe was still annoyed. “Protecting me from what?!”

Maze’s voice softened, “From him.”

Chloe huffed. “Yeah well, being kept in the dark hurt me more! And you know, just because I’m not some sort of celestial or ninja demon, doesn’t mean I can’t handle things - I can handle things!”

“I know. Lucifer’s a dumbass.”

Chloe snorted, her annoyance ebbing slightly.

“So, did you catch him stalking you?”

“Kinda. Someone tried to take Trixie; Lucifer saved her. No one told me – again, but I figured it out.”

“Wait - someone tried to take Trix?!” All traces of teasing were gone and Maze’s voice was ice cold.

“Yeah. But don’t worry, she’s fine. And the bastards that did it are locked up.”

“Who? Demons?”

“No, just your regular human monsters” Chloe replied in disgust.

Maze responded with a slew of curse words, not all of them in English. She sighed loudly. “Good thing Lucifer was there. … Look, he might be a dumbass, but he means well.”

“Yeah” Chloe sighed softly.

“I said shut up!” Maze yelled, then added more quietly to Chloe, “Not you.”

Chloe frowned, “You okay?”

“I’m always okay - don’t sweat it Decker. I gotta go though. Say hi to Trix for me.”

Never one for conversational formalities, Maze hung up before Chloe could say anything else.

Chloe clicked her phone off and let it drop unceremoniously onto the couch cushion. She rubbed her eyes in frustration. Maze meant well, and she knew Lucifer in his own Lucifer-way meant well too. But even if he’d have spent the past three weeks being distant and awkward around her, she still felt robbed of that time with him. And whatever his reasons, it still hurt that he chose _not_ to spend that time with her.

Her body was beyond tired and she knew she should at least try and get some sleep, even if her mind was still whirring. With another sigh she made her way up to her bedroom and dropped down onto the bed. She placed her badge and phone on the nightstand, but then paused as she remembered something. Slowly pulling the drawer open, Chloe carefully picked up Lucifer’s letter - just like she had done countless times before.

Except this time she decided to open it.

With trembling fingers, she opened the envelope and retrieved the crisply folded, expensive-looking notepaper inside. She took a breath and then unfolded the paper, immediately recognising Lucifer’s elegant cursive, and began to read…

 _‘Chloe,’_ She heard him sigh her name like a prayer, as if he were right there in the room speaking it to her now. He so rarely used her given name, and she didn’t miss the fact that he hadn’t used it all day today _._ She longed to hear him say it again.

 _I had hoped never to need to give you this letter, but if you’re reading it now then it means that I have unfortunately had to leave. I hope you don’t mind the old-fashioned method of correspondence – the cell service down here is somewhat lacking._ Chloe chuckled. _In all seriousness though, please know that I never wanted to leave, and given the choice I would choose to be there – with you. Always._

 _I’m sure you’ll agree that I’ve never been the best at dealing with these ‘human emotions’, but I want to tell you, and you deserve to know, how I feel about you. In my 5 years in LA before I met you, I had thought that I_ _was happy – revelling in every sin and act of debauchery that I desired. But it wasn’t until January 25th 2016, when you stomped into Lux and knocked my fun but predictable world off its axis, with your freakish immunity to my charms, that I realised how very wrong I was. I may have left Hell behind, but I came to realise that I was merely playing at being happy – or as Dr Linda would say ‘living in denial’ (contrary to what she may think, I did listen - sometimes)._

 _When we first started working together, early on in our partnership, I felt alive for the very first time in my extremely long existence. You gave me purpose Chloe, and whilst I very much enjoyed detective-ing (minus the boring paperwork of course), it was more than that – I enjoyed working with you. You changed me, without knowing or trying, for the better – through knowing you I became a better man._ Chloe swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. So much of that credit should be his – he’d evolved so much since they’d first met, and she was _so_ proud of him for how far he’d come.

 _You very quickly came to mean a great deal to me. Obviously I was attracted to you – I believe I made that abundantly clear from the off!_ Chloe snorted as she recalled his inability to get through a sentence without innuendo or a salacious comment during their early acquaintance. _But it was more than just physical attraction – I wanted to spend time with you, even if you insisted on being fully clothed, and I wanted to protect you. I got this unpleasant feeling in my chest when I saw you with other men, and I felt disappointed when I couldn’t see you. It perplexed me – I didn’t understand it. I know now that it was jealousy…yes, apparently the Devil does get jealous. You make me vulnerable Detective, and again I was wary as I did not know why. I came to realise, as I told you, that I am vulnerable around you because of how I feel about you. I know this concerned you, because I could get hurt, but even if I could, I would not change my feelings – not for the world._

 _Please know that I will forever cherish the time that we spent together. The ‘moments’ we’ve shared mean more to me than you will ever know. When you kissed me for the first time on the beach, it was both the most surprising and the happiest moment of my life. I remember every single detail of each time we’ve kissed, and I will hold onto those memories forever. I know there were a few stumbling blocks subsequently – predominantly my own doing, which I sincerely regret. I am so very sorry for hurting you - when I ‘ran off to Vegas’, or pushed you away, and for scaring you when you saw my face. I swear to you that causing you pain was always the last thing I wanted._ Chloe choked on a sob, guilt slicing at her heart – her biggest regret was how she had acted when she found out that he’d never lied about who he was, and for compounding his feelings of being a monster. She hated how she’d made him feel – he was the least monstrous person she knew.

_What I am trying to say, in my typically long-winded manner, is that I have always, and will always, love you. I love you, Chloe Jane Decker. I have never said those words to anyone before – you are the first, and only, person I have ever loved. It is cathartic to say, and I only wish that I’d had the chance to say it to your face, or more precisely – that I’d had the balls to say it to your face. I regret that we didn’t get the chance to be ‘more’, but just being by your side was always more than I could have ever hoped for though, and I cannot, and will not, ever regret loving you._

_It kills me to think of not seeing you again, but if I cannot be there with you, I would like to do what I can to help you. You are the least materialistic person I know, and that is one of the many things that makes you so special. But I have the means to make your life more comfortable and ensure you never need worry about finances again, and I hope you will accept my small gesture. I have left you my house in Santa Monica. I know you love the ocean and this property overlooks ‘our’ beach - it’s actually why I bought it, and I’m sure your offspring will enjoy the pool. Your name has been added to my bank account as well, so all of my money is yours to use. Feel free to treat yourself – maybe even purchase a new pair or two of sensible brown shoes. I’ve also set up a trust fund for young Beatrice, so she doesn’t have to worry about college fees, or whatever else she desires to do. All of the deeds and details are in a file in my safe – the passcode is the spawn’s birthday. My lawyer also has a copy and has been instructed to contact you if he hasn’t heard from you within 9 months. I hope you’re not offended by my gesture – my only intention is to ensure your comfort in my absence._

_You mean the world to me Chloe, and my greatest wish is for you to be as happy as you have made me – truly so. I came to LA looking for something – at the time I did not know what, why, or where to find it. But I unknowingly stopped looking when I met you, because in you I had found it. A home._

_Thank you Detective, Chloe. For everything._

_I love you, so very much._

_Forever yours,_

_Lucifer X’_

Chloe didn’t even bother trying to wipe away the torrent of tears that were now streaming down her face. He’d laid his heart out for her in a way that was so endearingly him, and knowing how difficult he finds it to express his feelings, she knew how hard it must have been for him to be that open. Her heart physically ached for him.

She was glad she hadn’t read this before, because she would have fallen apart. Knowing that he was here now was the only thing holding her together. It wasn’t fair – it must be some sort of cruel joke that when they _finally_ got around to admitting their feelings for each other they were so painfully torn apart. His distance with her today was confusing, but his letter was sincere, and she had to believe that he hadn’t forgotten her, forgotten what they’d shared.

Through blurred eyes Chloe read, and re-read the letter until she knew the words by heart. She fell asleep with his voice reciting those words in her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos - I’m really glad you liked Lucifer’s letter 🙂

Lucifer stared at his phone, his finger hovering over ‘The Detective’ in his contacts, just like it had been for the past hour. Her name was accompanied by a candid shot of her smiling face – smiling at _him_ as she laughed at something he’d said. She looked so happy – he’d done that. That moment was one he remembered with absolute clarity. It was a couple of years ago now – they were sat on her couch, a few glasses of wine in, after their board game night. The spawn had smugly retired to bed after shafting him at Monopoly. He was pointing out the many flaws of the dubious property game, detailing various improvements that would make it much more realistic, and she was smiling, her focus solely on him. The flickering of the firelight reflected in her bewitching blue-green irises and he’d felt a tug inside his chest that he hadn’t understood or been able to name at the time. The only thing he had known was that he wanted her to always look at him like that.

He’d snapped a photo before she had chance to object. She’d made a grab for his phone but he had a significant height advantage and so easily held it out of her reach, refusing to delete it – especially after seeing the stunningly beautiful image he had captured. _“You know I could arrest you for that”_ she’d said. He’d smirked at her, _“If you wanted to get the handcuffs out Detective, you only had to say.”_ She rolled her eyes and semi-scowled at him, but the smile tugging at her lips gave her away. He laughed, and then so did she, and when he eventually left to go home he realised with more than a little surprise that despite there having not been any sex, that had been one of the most enjoyable nights of his life.

He sighed, desperately wanting to call her and explain - to erase the hurt look that had been on her face when she left the car. A complete contrast to how she looked on his screen.

He jumped, startled, as the phone started vibrating in his hand. It wasn’t ‘The Detective’ that flashed up on the screen though.

“Mazikeen” Lucifer greeted, answering the call.

“You need to come to the penthouse. Now” Maze replied, getting straight to the point and not bothering with pleasantries.

Lucifer’s heart sped up. “You’ve found them?”

“Him – singular. There was only one. But yeah, I got him.”

Lucifer felt a mix of emotions. On the one hand he was glad the demonic threat had been neutralised. But on the other, he knew what that meant for his time in LA. “Right then…good work. I’ll be over shortly.”

When the call cut off, the Detective’s face reappeared on his screen. Lucifer ran his finger softly along the outline of her jaw. He sighed as he locked the phone, before shoving if frustratedly into his jacket pocket, revving the engine angrily and heading to Lux. Flying may have been quicker, but he was in no hurry to see the proof that the reason for his need to return to LA was no more.

* * *

As the elevator doors dinged and Lucifer stepped into his penthouse, his anger and frustration was coiled like a spring inside him, ready to be taken out on whichever unfortunate demon have been stupid enough to defy him and risk the safety of those he cared about. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was that Maze had beaten bloody and tied to one of the pillars. “Ah, Valac - I should have realised it would be you. Never were the brightest candle in the hellfire chandelier were you?”

Valac’s one eye that wasn’t swollen shut widened in fear as he cowered under Lucifer’s icy glare.

“You should have listened when I told you to leave.” Lucifer’s voice was low but sinister as he advanced slowly towards him, never breaking eye contact. “You do NOT defy me! You will _pay_ for your insolence!”

Valac trembled, “I…I’m sorry, my…my King.”

“You will be!” Lucifer seethed, his eyes flashing red.

Maze was surprised at the level of venom in his voice. Apart from the showdown at the Mayan, she hadn’t seen this side of him since before they left Hell.

“Lucifer…hey.” Maze touched his arm, which elicited a growl but snapped him out of the fiery glare he was giving Valac. She gestured with her head and he followed her out onto the balcony.

Lucifer glanced over his shoulder at the restrained demon, who looked decidedly pathetic right now, before turning back to Maze. “Are you positive he’s the only one?”

Maze rolled her eyes. “Of course I am. What do you take me for?!”

“And you’re absolutely sure there are no others?”

Maze softened slightly, realising the reason for his previous anger and seeming disappointment that there were no more demons left to find. “I’m sure.” She peered around Lucifer to ensure Valac couldn’t hear them. “Look Lucifer, Valac’s too stupid to be able to start any kind of rebellion. And too much of a coward. From what I gathered, he skipped out on his buddies at the Mayan when shit started to get ugly. I found him in some skeezy bar in Vegas.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Sin City – how appropriate.” He glared at Valac. “Inept and cowardly as he may be, I need to send a message – I can’t have demons thinking they can take a sabbatical here whenever they please. They need to know what will happen if they defy my orders.”

Maze grinned sinisterly, twirling one of her blades around her finger.

“I wont risk Chl-…I just won’t allow this to happen again.”

A look of understanding and sympathy crossed Maze’s face, both for Lucifer and for the human he loved, whom she had come to consider a friend. “If you ask me, this whole demons using your vulnerability to get to you thing is bullshit. It’s just _Kinley_ trying to get to you - the only way he has left. He’s stuck in a hell loop for eternity and knows the only way to hurt you is through Chloe. You being here increases that chance. Either that or he’s sick of living with you and wants a break.”

Lucifer frowned – he hadn’t thought of that. Considering 99.9% of what came out of Kinley’s mouth was deluded falsehoods and fabrications, it was a distinct possibility. The mere suggestion of anyone targeting Chloe though had had him storming out of the gates, literally like a bat out of hell, to ensure it didn’t come to pass. “Oh trust me, he’s living with several ‘me’s right now – and none of them are demonstrating any of my more pleasant qualities!...The problem is though I just don’t know for _certain_ who, if anyone, is targeting her.”

Maze nodded, subdued. “So, you’re leaving again?”

Lucifer sighed, looking lost and defeated. “It would seem so.”

“Look, just don’t go without telling Decker first okay. She called me earlier and tore me a new one for not telling her you were here. If you disappear without telling her, I’m gunna have to start sleeping with one eye open.”

A fond smile pulled at Lucifer’s lips, “She can be quite feisty when she’s got a bee in her bonnet.” Turning serious he added, “I wouldn’t do that to her though.”

“Good. …You know, for what it’s worth, it was good to have you back.”

Lucifer gave her a small smile. That was the closest Maze would ever get to saying she’d missed him. “Thank you.”

“Do you wanna do the honours?” Maze held her blade out to him.

Lucifer looked at it. That wasn’t him anymore. “The honour’s all yours Maze” he told her, closing her hand around the blade’s handle.

Maze grinned as they headed back inside.

Lucifer fixed an icy glare on Valac. “I’m leaving you in Mazikeen’s _very_ capable hands. I’m sure she’ll take _excellent_ care of you.”

The demon blanched and opened his mouth to protest. Whatever he was about to say was lost though due to the loud slap of Maze backhanding him across the face.

As the elevator doors closed behind him, Lucifer couldn’t help but share in Valac’s sense of impending dread. At least he would be put out of his misery soon…well, when Maze had finished playing with him anyway, but Lucifer by having to leave here and go back to Hell, he’d be damned to an eternity of torture. He almost envied Valac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji clue for next chapter: 💥


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the comments and kudos 🙂
> 
> This one is a bit of a longer chapter for you...🕵🏼😈

Chloe awoke with red-rimmed eyes that stung from all the tears she’d shed the night before. Glancing at the clock on her wall she saw that she didn’t need to be up for another hour yet, but the crying-induced dull ache behind her eyes told her she wouldn’t be getting any more sleep.

Lucifer’s letter, that she’d fallen asleep clutching, was still in her hand. She gently refolded it and placed it back in its envelope before tucking it safely into her nightstand once again. She knew it word for word now.

With some extra time to play with, Chloe took her time in the shower. She closed her eyes, tilting her head up to the spray and letting the hot water sooth her sore eyes. Images of Lucifer played across the backs of her eyelids like a film reel, snapshots of their years together. The majority of her memories from the past few years, Lucifer was a part of. She couldn’t actually remember what life was like before she met him. They’d never had it simple, but after everything they’d been through, she wished they could have it just a little bit less complicated. Didn’t they deserve some happiness?

By the time Trixie emerged from her room, Chloe was showered, dressed, had both of their bags ready and a variety of breakfast foods prepared on the counter for her. Trixie looked a little surprised at her mother’s early morning efficiency.

“Are you ready for school Monkey?”

“Mmhmm” came Trixie’s muffled reply as she stuffed the last bite of toast into her mouth.

“Okay, well go and get your shoes on and I’ll walk you to the bus.”

“Okay Mommy.” Trixie climbed down from the stool, but instead of heading to her bedroom to retrieve her shoes, she ran over to the front door at hearing the doorbell ring.

Before Chloe had chance to reprimand her daughter – again, about not answering the door when she didn’t know who was there, Trixie had flung it open with an excited “Lucifer!”, before promptly wrapping herself around his waist.

Lucifer looked his usual startled self at Trixie’s exuberant shows of affection, but there was a soft, almost sad fondness in his eyes as he hesitantly laid a hand on the top of her head. “Yes, hello child.”

Trixie did not detach herself from him as he took a couple of hesitant steps inside. He looked up at Chloe, nervously, “I promised you bright and early.”

Chloe gave him a small smile, “You did.”

“I-I thought we could drop the spawn to school on the way to work, seeing as how we’re early…if that’s okay of course?” His voice held none of his usual confidence, instead it was timid and unsure. “I brought the Maserati, so she wouldn’t even need to sit in the boot.”

Chloe huffed in amusement at his last comment. A rush of warmth ran through her at the thought of him planning his transportation choices around Trixie. She didn’t get chance to answer though, her daughter’s squeal of delight beating her to it.

“Can we Mommy?! Pleeeaase?!” Trixie turned on the puppy dog eyes as well for maximum effect.

It wasn’t needed though as it was hardly like she was going to say no. “Sure we can baby.”

“Yesss!” Trixie whooped, before turning her pleading look on Lucifer. “Can I sit up front?!”

“Erm…” Lucifer looked over to Chloe for help.

A smile tugged at Chloe lips. She wasn’t certain if he was unsure as to whether she would allow this, or if he was concerned about her ‘sticky little urchin’ putting her fingers all over his shiny dashboard. Chloe had a feeling it was more to do with the latter. “You can sit in the front if you’d like.”

Trixie emitted another squeal of delight before running off to get her shoes. Chloe shared a shy smile with Lucifer as the two of them were left alone. “Hi.”

“Good morning Detective” he replied softly.

“You’ve made Trixie’s day. Thank you for thinking of her.”

Lucifer blushed. “It’s really no trouble.”

“I’m ready!” Trixie declared, hurrying back over to them, shoes on her feet, albeit untied, and her school bag slung over her shoulder.

“Lovely. Shall we?”

Lucifer held the door open for them and the three headed over to his car.

* * *

Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she’d sat in the back seat of a car. It did however provide an interesting vantage point to observe the rather comical interaction between Lucifer and her daughter.

Lucifer getting flustered by Trixie’s endless supply of energy had always been a source of amusement for her. And even given the weight of everything on her mind right now, this was no exception.

“What does this do?” Trixie asked, not waiting for an answer before pressing the button she was referring to.

“That heats the seats child. A little redundant though when you live in LA.”

“What about this?” Trixie pressed another button. Her chair started to recline, causing her to giggle.

“I- well you seem to figured that one out for yourself.”

Trixie raised her seat back up to its normal position before leaning forward and fiddling with the fancy-looking touchscreen on the dashboard. She clicked something which caused the equivalent of car Siri to activate, a woman’s voice asking how she could help.

“Can you play Taylor Swift?” Trixie asked the voice, grinning widely.

Lucifer groaned in frustration. “I’m beginning to regret not putting you in the boot. There’s less for you to fiddle with in there.”

Trixie giggled, not at all phased. “I _know_ you like Taylor Swift too.”

Lucifer looked at her indignantly, “I most certainly do not!”

Trixie smirked, “I thought you didn’t lie.”

Lucifer huffed, mumbling something under his breath.

Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing. The small smile tugging at his lips gave away the fact that he was enjoying their little back-and-forth.

When they pulled up outside the school, Trixie didn’t seem in any hurry to leave the car. She turned to Lucifer. “Thanks for driving me to school Lucifer.”

“You’re very welcome child. Even if you do insist on pressing every button in sight.”

When the bell rang Trixie reluctantly climbed out of the car. Chloe got out as well so she could take over Trixie’s vacated seat. She was surprised when Lucifer also got out, coming around to stand on the sidewalk.

Trixie stood next to Lucifer, then looked up at him and gestured for him to bend down. When he complied, she wrapped her arms around his neck, “You’re leaving again aren’t you?” she whispered quietly into his ear.

Lucifer tentatively placed a hand on her small back, his fingers spanning the entirety of it. “I-” The miniature Decker was far more intuitive than he gave her credit for. He didn’t know what to say – he didn’t want to upset the child, but he also didn’t want to lie to her.

There was a sad look in her eyes when she pulled back. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Neither do I child” he replied softly.

“I hope you figure out a way to stay” she told him, before kissing him then her mother goodbye and going to join a group of similarly small humans loitering nearby who appeared to be waiting for her.

“Your dad’s car is _so_ cool!” he heard one of them comment as they walked towards the school building.

Lucifer’s eyes almost popped out of his head in astonishment at the assumption that he was her father. He was even more surprised when Trixie didn’t correct the boy. “I know. He has _loads_ of cool cars! He let me drive one once.”

Lucifer hoped the Detective didn’t hear that last part.

Chloe felt a lump forming in her throat watching the interaction between Lucifer and Trixie. She hadn’t heard exactly what was said, having stepped to the side to allow them their moment, but what was clear was the affection her daughter held for the man. It would seem she wasn’t the only one who would feel the giant crater left in their lives if Lucifer wasn’t there. What was also clear, even if Lucifer would never admit it, was that Trixie’s regard for him was reciprocated.

With Trixie safely ensconced within the safety of the school, Lucifer, ever the gentleman, held the passenger door open for her. She smiled in gratitude as she climbed in.

“Where to then Detective?” he asked, strapping himself back into the driver’s seat.

“Dan got an address for Jenson’s party house. I thought we’d head over there first – see if that’s where he’s laying low.”

Lucifer fixed a smile on his face, “Right then, let’s go catch a killer shall we.” _‘One more case for the road’_ he thought sadly.

Lucifer was quiet on the drive to Dana Point. Chloe watched him out of the corner of her eye – he had the look of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, which to be fair wasn’t that far from the truth. His brow was scrunched in concentration as he weaved through the LA traffic - not on the road but on the plethora of thoughts that were clearly plaguing his mind. She wanted to ask him if he was okay, to find out what was bothering him, but she knew it would likely cause him to shut down. Lucifer opening up had to be on his terms. She didn’t want him to think he was alone though.

“Lucifer?” Chloe called softly.

“Hmmm?” Lucifer replied, looking over at her as if he’d just remembered she was there.

“You know I’m here for you, right?” She rested her hand atop his on the gear stick for just a second before placing it back in her lap. “If you ever need to talk – about anything, I’m here okay.”

Lucifer gasped at the contact. It was only for the slightest of moments, but it was the first time he’d felt her touch in _years_ and he felt the heat of her palm all the way down to his bones. It was the sweetest torture, setting his entire being alight with feeling, but also reminding him of everything he’d lost, and would have to lose all over again soon. His voice caught as he replied, “I- I know. Thank you, Detective.”

He didn’t say any more, but Chloe hadn’t expected him to. He wasn’t the only one with a lot on his mind – her mind hadn’t stopped whirring since she’d found out Lucifer was back, and that had increased exponentially since last night. Should she bring up the letter? Did he presume she’d already read it? Was he offended that she wasn’t living in his house – did he think she’d rejected his gift? Had it been so long for him that he’d forgotten he’d even written it? So many questions she wanted to ask, but that she was also more than a little afraid of the answers.

Chloe was surprised when they pulled up outside Jenson’s address, not having realised they’d been in the car for so long. She removed her sunglasses as she stepped out of the car, looking up at the two-storey property.

Lucifer came around to stand next to her. “Well either our homicidal lawyer’s here or there’s some squatters taking advantage of him being on the lamb” he commented, gesturing at the Lexus parked in the driveway. “You know, I can’t help wondering why a man with multiple properties and a car like that feels the need to off anyone just for a promotion. Doesn’t really seem like he needs the money.”

“People like that, it’s not about the money – it’s about the power. They can’t stand to not be on top, for anyone to have power over them.”

Lucifer huffed. “Sounds like my siblings.”

Chloe gave him a sympathetic smile. “Come on, let’s see if he’s here.”

“Jenson Cooper. This is the LAPD, open up” she called out, pounding unceremoniously on the front door.

After about a minute Chloe was about ready to tell Lucifer to do his lock mojo trick, but the door opened a moment later, preventing the need for any celestial intervention.

“Jenson Cooper?” Chloe asked the blond man standing in the doorway, even though she already knew it was.

“Can I help you?” Jenson replied, his face stoic.

“Jenson!” Lucifer crooned, “Mind if we come in?” He didn’t wait for a reply before waltzing past him into the foyer.

“What…you can’t just barge in here!”

“I think you’ll find I just did” Lucifer deadpanned.

Chloe followed Lucifer in and stood next to him. “I’m Detective Decker and this is my partner, Lucifer Morningstar. We have some questions for you regarding the death of your colleague, Alana White.”

“Yeah that was so sad. I’ve been really upset - took a few days off to process everything.”

“Yes you do seem _very_ cut up about it.” Sarcasm dripped from Lucifer’s voice.

Jenson narrowed his eyes at him. “If you have any questions, I should probably have a lawyer present.”

“Good thing you are one then” Lucifer replied, clapping him roughly on the shoulder and making his way into the kitchen.

Chloe bit her lip at the expression on Jenson’s face, following after him as he trotted after Lucifer.

“I don’t know anything about what happened to Alana” Jenson professed, looking between the two of them.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Chloe asked.

Jenson’s reply was instant. “On Monday – at work.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“Positive.”

“I suppose you don’t know anything about poor old Noah Wilder’s untimely demise either?” Lucifer added, one eyebrow raised.

Jenson’s jaw clenched, “No, I don’t” he bit out. “He killed himself – guess he couldn’t take the pressure.”

It was Lucifer’s jaw that clenched this time. “Bit of an unfortunate trend your company has – all these _apparent_ suicides.”

Jenson glared at him. “Like I said, some people can’t handle the pressure. Guess they just didn’t have what it takes.”

Chloe felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and pulled it out to find a text from Ella. A small smile of satisfaction pulled at her lips as she read the message. Re-pocketing it she looked up at Jenson. “Just to clarify – Monday was the last time you saw Alana, right?”

Jenson turned his glare on her now. “Are you hearing impaired? Because I’m pretty sure I already told you that” he spat.

Lucifer looked ready to pummel Jenson into the ground but she shot him a look to say she’d got this. She wasn’t the slightest bit phased by his insult – his mask was slipping. “Oh my hearing’s just fine. I just wondered if _you_ might be having some memory issues…you know, maybe got your days mixed up?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my memory!”

“Really? Because we have you on CCTV coming out of Alana’s building – on _Wednesday –_ right about the time she would have died.”

Jenson’s eyes widened and Chloe could tell he was panicking as he tried to figure a way to talk himself out of this. “You- you can’t have.”

“Oh but we can” Lucifer piped in smugly. Chloe couldn’t help but focus on his use of ‘we’. “Technological advances are marvellous, but they’re a bit of a thorn in the side for those intent on committing nefarious acts. Especially murderers.”

Lucifer looked over at Chloe for his cue and she nodded at his unspoken question. He smiled, turning back to Jenson. “So tell me _Jenson,_ what does a pathetic little cretin like you truly desire hmm?”

“I want to be the best. I want everyone to look up to me” was his instant reply.

Lucifer blinked, breaking the spell. “Yes, well being the _best_ requires both hard work and talent. Offing the competition and winning by default doesn’t prove that you’re better – it just proves that you’re _weak.”_

“I am NOT weak!” Jenson shot back, his face turning an unattractive shade of red.

“Oh I beg to differ” Lucifer taunted, not in the least bit phased. “You couldn’t beat Alana or Noah in a fair fight, so you had to play dirty and take them out of the game entirely. Not only is that weak, but it’s also cowardly.”

Jenson slammed his fist on the counter. “Shut up!” he yelled, his eyes wild and agitated. “That bitch didn’t deserve the promotion. She’d only been there for six months. I’ve been there for _years_ – it was supposed to be mine!”

Lucifer growled. “She was an innocent, and you ended her life because your insecure, flimsy little ego couldn’t handle the fact that she was better at her job than you.”

“No she wasn’t!”

“But you admit to killing her though?” Chloe added.

Jenson looked over at her wide-eyed, seeming to realise he’d talked himself into a hole.

Before Chloe had time to react, Jenson had reached into a drawer, pulled out a gun and aimed it squarely at her. ‘ _Shit!’_ She cursed herself for not seeing this coming quick enough. She raised her hands slowly, speaking calmly to him. “Jenson, put the gun down. We can talk about this - no one needs to get hurt.”

Jenson shook his head anxiously. “I’m not going to jail for this!”

Lucifer could feel his heart rate quickening. He did _not_ like the fact that Jenson’s gun was pointing at the Detective, or the fact that she was not close enough for him to shove her behind his back and out of harm’s way. He needed to get Jenson’s attention away from her and onto him.

“Unfortunately for you, you don’t get to decide your punishment. That would be _my_ job, and it’s not looking good for you.” His voice was calm, but he was feeling anything but.

Jenson looked over at him, his hand shaking slightly. ‘ _Good’_ Lucifer thought, _‘focus on me, not her.’_ Lucifer took the opportunity to move slowly and subtly closer to the Detective. “You might be able to _slightly_ make things better for yourself by surrendering though.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe whispered in warning.

Lucifer’s gaze never left Jenson, unwilling to even blink with a gun still pointed in the Detective’s vicinity.

Jenson wavered momentarily, but then clenched his jaw in defiance. “No! I’m not going down!” he yelled, clicking off the safety.

By this time Lucifer was only a foot away from Chloe and with lightning speed he jumped in front of her, yanking her behind him as an ear-piercing bang echoed around the room.

“Lucifer!” Chloe screamed as they both fell backwards to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji clues for next chapter: 🩺🥃


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments & kudos - I’m glad you enjoyed the last chapter 🙂
> 
> This is another long one for you and it was one of my favourites to write so I hope you like it 😈🕵🏼

_"Lucifer!”_

“Are you okay Detective?” he asked, through the fog that was beginning to encroach on his brain.

“I’m fine. But you’re not - Lucifer you’re bleeding!” her voice was panicked.

“Am I?” he asked, glancing down at his crisp white shirt, that was rapidly turning a dark shade of crimson. “Oh.”

Jenson used their incapacitation as an opportunity to bolt from the kitchen, stumbling over a stool as he fled.

“He’s getting away” Lucifer pointed out, his voice a little woozy.

Chloe snapped her head over towards Jenson’s retreating back, a visceral anger shooting through her at what he’d done to Lucifer. She grabbed her gun from her holster and fired two shots, one hitting each of Jenson’s knees and knocking him to the ground, his gun skittering away from him. “No, he’s not.”

Turning her attention back to Lucifer, Chloe felt her heart slam against her ribs as she helped him sit up and took in the volume of blood on his shirt and how pale his face had turned.

“Excellent shot Detective!” Lucifer’s eyes were a little glazed, but they still shone with pride.

Chloe glanced around the kitchen for something to stem the bleeding with. Spotting a towel, she grabbed it and pressed it down onto Lucifer’s wound, causing him to hiss in pain.

“I’m sorry!” she apologised, wincing herself, hating that she was causing him more pain. “But we need to stop the bleeding.”

“No need to worry Detective – I’ve survived far worse.”

Chloe’s heart clenched for him, knowing he was in no way exaggerating. A groan from the foyer caught her attention and she turned to see Jenson trying to pull himself up, despite his lower limbs being unusable.

Placing Lucifer’s hand on the towel she gave it a little squeeze of reassurance. “Keep pressure on that okay? I’ll be back in a second.”

Lucifer hummed in response as she stood up, jaw clenched, and strode over to Jenson. With the sole of her boot she not so gently shoved him back down to the floor. Crouching down, one knee on either side of his back, she roughly yanked his arms behind him and cuffed him as tight as the metal would allow. “You’re goin’ away for a _hell_ of a long time” she spat, her voice venomous and low.

Chloe stood back up, hate and disgust in her eyes as she looked down at the monster on the floor. This was what true evil looked like – not Lucifer. Evil pulled the trigger, whereas Lucifer jumped in front of the bullets to save her. Crouching back down she grabbed him roughly by his collar so he was looking at her. “This is for Lucifer” she told him, before slamming her fist firmly into his face. The sting of pain in her knuckles was more than worth it.

She called it in quickly as she went back over to Lucifer.

“That’s quite the right hook you’ve got there Detective” Lucifer joked, but Chloe could tell he was suffering.

“Lucifer you could have died” Chloe’s voice broke on the last word, her heart shattering at the mere thought of it.

“Been there, done that. Don’t think I want the tee-shirt.”

“Lucifer I’m serious.”

Lucifer flinched as he tried to sit up more. “Rather me than you Detective.”

Chloe swallowed, her throat tight. “No, no it’s not. You can’t die on me Lucifer.” _‘You can’t leave me.’_

“I’ll do my best” he replied softly.

She placed her hand over his that was protecting his wound. “Thank you for saving me.”

His response was warm and earnest, “You’re very welcome Detective.”

Her eyes misted as she gave him a warm smile. There were no words to express how much she truly loved this man. “Come on, we need to get you out of here. I’ll help you up.”

Chloe looped Lucifer’s arm over her shoulder, straining as she did her best to help him stand without jolting him. Lucifer’s 6ft3 frame was far from small and it took quite some effort and balance to hoist the incapacitated angel to his feet. His jaw was clenched and he bit back a wince at being vertical again. He was trying to be brave, but Chloe could see through it – she could feel his pain as if it were her own. Never one to show weakness, the extent he was leaning on her as they slowly made their way outside was worrying and spoke volumes about how wretched he was feeling. She wrapped her free arm around his waist to steady him.

They passed a uni just before they reached the car and Lucifer stood up straighter even though it pained him. Chloe squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“Cooper’s inside” she told the young male rookie, gesturing behind her and not sparing the monster who almost took Lucifer from her another glance. “He’s cuffed.”

The rookie nodded before giving Lucifer and his bloody shirt a curious glance. “He okay?”

“Never better” Lucifer deadpanned.

“He’ll be fine. I’m taking him to get fixed up.” The rookie didn’t need to know that that wouldn’t be involving going to a hospital.

Before anymore questions could be asked, Chloe ushered Lucifer over to his car and helped him into the passenger seat.

“Lucifer, where are your keys?”

“Pocket” Lucifer mumbled, his eyes closed as he rested his head on the window.

Chloe looked him over, “You have a lot of pockets.”

Lucifer lifted his head up slightly, blinking in an attempt to chase away his disorientation. He fumbled inside his jacket, eventually retrieving the key and handing it to her.

Chloe started the car and pulled out onto the street. “Don’t fall asleep on me okay. You need to stay awake.”

“I would never fall asleep on you Detective.”

Chloe huffed in amusement. “Right, because you’ve never done that before.”

“Well technically that wasn’t _on_ you.”

Chloe felt her cheeks heat at the insinuation. She glanced at him only to find his eyes closed again. “Lucifer!” she called, panicking.

Lucifer startled and snapped his eyes open once again. “I’m awake…I’m awake” he assured her.

Chloe weaved through the afternoon traffic, breaking more than a few speed limits on the way back to hers. She was making a habit of that. The Maserati handled like a dream and Chloe could see why Lucifer liked it. If they hadn’t been in such a serious and time pressured situation, she would have taken the time to really appreciate driving the luxury car. As it was, she just needed to get home as soon as possible so she could help her partner.

* * *

They arrived back in record time and before the engine had even properly shut off, Chloe jumped out of the car and hurried around to Lucifer’s side. She ignored his protestations that he was fine and could walk by himself – the grimace of pain on his face as he twisted in his seat to get out contradicting that statement, and looped his arm over her shoulder to support his weight as he stood. Wrapping her arm around his waist she helped him to her apartment. It was the closest they’d been in six months, and despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn’t help the joy she felt at having him back by her side again – where he never should have had to leave. She struggled a little to find her keys and get the door open, whilst simultaneously propping up a 6ft3 fallen angel, but she eventually managed it and they stumbled through the door.

“Come on, let’s get you fixed up.” She placed a hand on his chest and guided him into the lounge.

They were interrupted before they could make it to the couch however.

“Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed happily, a mile-wide smile on her face as she hurtled over to him from the back door “You’re here!”.

Chloe craned her neck, looking past her daughter, wandering where Olga was. At a guess she imagined the old woman was out back, listening to her radio show. For once that was probably a good thing.

Trixie stopped short though before impact with Lucifer’s legs when she saw his bloody shirt, her eyes widening in fear. “Why are you bleeding?”

“Ah, just a little bullet wound – nothing to worry about child” Lucifer informed her, forcing a smile onto his face.

Trixie’s eyes started to tear up. “You got shot?!”

“I did” Lucifer replied simply. “Doesn’t seem to get any less painful with repeated experience unfortunately.”

“Did Mommy shoot you again?” Trixie looked accusingly up at Chloe.

Lucifer snorted in amusement and Chloe rolled her eyes. “Not this time” “No!” they replied simultaneously.

Trixie nodded, seemingly satisfied with their answers.

“He’s gunna be fine Monkey” Chloe intervened, assuring her softly, not wanting her to start worrying about the sheer volume of times Lucifer had been riddled with bullets. “Why don’t you go and get the first aid kit and some towels okay?”

Trixie eagerly ran off to the bathroom, happy to be able to help.

Hearing Olga come back into the room, Chloe subtly pulled Lucifer’s jacket closed to cover up the blood. No need to scare the old woman or end up with police or EMTs descending on the place.

“Thanks so much for watching Trixie Olga” Chloe greeted her as she made her way over to them.

The old woman looked curiously between her and a rather pale looking Lucifer, and then shrugged, most likely deciding she didn’t care enough to ask. “No problem” she replied as she shuffled through the door Lucifer had somehow opened for her.

“Bye now” Lucifer added, with another pained smile before pushing the door closed.

Chloe sighed in relief and then helped Lucifer over to the couch. He winced in pain as he sat down, clutching at his side.

“Sorry!” she apologised, grimacing at his pain.

“It’s not your fault Detective. That soulless miscreant was the one firing the bullets.”

“You’re always jumping in front of weapons for me.” Guilt washed over her at the thought of the number of times he’d literally jumped into the firing line to protect her.

There was a small smile on Lucifer’s face as he replied, “Well I did say I’d do it again, and again Detective. And I am a devil of my word.”

Chloe choked on a sob. “You did, but maybe forget the other ‘again’ okay?”

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep Detective.”

God how she loved this man. “Lucifer-”

Her reply was halted by Trixie who chose that moment to come bounding back into the room carrying an armful of supplies, which she then deposited on the coffee table. “I got everything Mommy.”

“That’s great Monkey.”

Trixie’s eyes were drawn back to Lucifer’s stomach, that was still oozing blood onto his once crisp white shirt. “Is Lucifer going to be okay?” she asked, the concern evident in her voice.

“He’s gunna be just fine baby. We’re gunna fix him up and look after him” Chloe reassured her, squeezing her hand. “Do you know where Maze hides her alcohol?”

Trixie pursed her lips and looked between her and Lucifer, trying to decide whether she should admit to such knowledge.

Chloe almost laughed at the indecisiveness on her daughter’s face. “I need it for Lucifer’s wound.”

“It’s at the back of the kitchen cupboard” Trixie replied immediately, not an iota of indecisiveness left. “I’ll go and get it.”

Trixie hurried off to retrieve Maze’s contraband, leaving the two of them alone again.

“We need to get this shirt off of you.” Chloe stood up and helped him slide his jacket off his shoulders, then knelt back down and tentatively began undoing his shirt buttons.

“This isn’t how I imagined you undressing me for the first time” Lucifer joked.

“Me neither.” Chloe blushed, realising she’d just admitted to fantasising about undressing him.

Lucifer smirked, a hint of his old flirtatiousness shining through.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she helped him out of his bloody shirt. “Lie down.”

Lucifer complied, carefully stretching his now shirtless form out on the couch. “Yes Detective.”

“Here you go!” Trixie bounded over and thrust a bottle of vodka at Chloe.

“Thanks Monkey.”

Looking back down at Lucifer’s wound, Chloe panicked at the realization that she was not actually a doctor, and surgery was not one of her skills.

“Erm Trix, why don’t you go and play in your room for a little while okay?”

“But I want to help. I’m not scared of blood” Trixie replied defiantly, showing a strength that belied her age.

Lucifer smiled proudly.

Chloe sighed - there was no dissuading her determined daughter when she set her mind to something. Perhaps it would be a good life skills lesson. Although unless she decided to become a surgeon, Chloe hoped she’d never actually need to fish a bullet out of somebody.

“Okay…well I’m gunna need a bit of guidance.” Chloe pulled her phone from her back pocket and scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she needed, clicking it onto speakerphone.

“Chloe, hi – I’m so glad you called!” came Linda’s enthusiastic greeting. “How are you doing?”

“Erm, not so good actually. It’s Lucifer.”

Linda’s voice softened into her therapist tone as she replied, “Chloe, I know you’re missing him. And it’s totally normal to be feeling that way – you and Lucifer shared a very deep affection for one another. It’s only natural to feel this way when you lose someone you care so strongly for.”

Chloe blushed at having her feelings laid out like that in front of him, especially since Lucifer had been keeping her at a distance since he’d been back. She avoided his gaze as she quickly interrupted Linda before she could say anything else. “Erm, yeah it’s not about that. Lucifer’s here, with me – right now. He’s been shot.”

“Lucifer’s back?!”

“Hello Doctor” Lucifer piped in. “How’s therapy-ing without your favourite patient? Far more boring I presume.”

Linda ignored his last comment. “Wait, you’ve been shot? Again?!”

“It would seem so Doctor. And the Detective here would like some medical advice before she performs surgery on me.”

Linda muttered a curse, causing Trixie to giggle. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you people I’m not that kind of doctor!”

“Yes, but you brought me back from the dead after I-” Lucifer caught himself before he finished his sentence, his eyes widening at what he’d almost divulged. “…You’ve been to medical school though.”

Chloe frowned as he avoided her gaze. Linda had apparently brought him back from the dead at some point.

“Many, many, many years ago!” There was a shuffling noise on the other end of the line. “Okay, I’m switching to video call.”

The fact that Linda didn’t comment on his slip up told Chloe she knew exactly what he’d been talking about and that made her all the more curious. That would be a conversation they’d revisit at a later time. Right now there were more pressing issues to deal with.

Chloe clicked to accept the video call and greeted Linda again before holding the phone over Lucifer’s stomach to show her the wound.

“Is there an exit wound?”

“No. Little bugger’s still in there” Lucifer supplied.

Chloe could see a close up of Linda’s nose as she examined her screen intently. “Okay, well in my limited surgical experience, from what I can tell, it doesn’t look like the bullet’s hit anything of major importance – if it had you’d probably have bled out by now.”

“Comforting to know” Lucifer deadpanned.

Linda ignored him. “The bleeding seems to have stemmed, which is a good sign. But you will need to get the bullet out. If you leave it in there it could travel and do more damage.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Chloe’s voice was filled with apprehension.

“You’ll be fine Chloe, I’ll talk you through it” Linda reassured her. “Do you have tweezers? And gloves?”

“Uh huh” Chloe dug through the first aid kit and retrieved both items, holding them up so Linda could see them.

“That’s great. How about a flashlight?”

“Erm…”

“I have one!” Trixie piped up, before scampering off to her room to retrieve it.

“Okay, you’ll need to wash your hands and then sterilise the tweezers. Pour some boiling water on them - that should do it.”

As Chloe retreated to the kitchen to follow Linda’s instructions, she heard Lucifer talking to the therapist in hushed tones. She was torn between her desire to eavesdrop and wanting to respect his privacy. Eventually the latter won out and she busied herself with ensuring everything was as clean and sterile as possible. Unsurprisingly when she returned to the lounge and deposited the equipment, their conversation ceased. Knowing how much Linda had helped Lucifer over the years though, she couldn’t bring herself to mind.

Chloe let out a breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Right, so what’s next?”

Trixie was studiously shining her flashlight onto Lucifer’s wound in their makeshift operating theatre, the phone propped against a fruit bowl so Linda could see what was going on.

“You need to sterilise the wound now - some sort of alcohol should do it” Linda instructed.

Lucifer grabbed Maze’s vodka and unceremoniously sloshed it all over his abdomen, hissing as some of it seeped into his open wound.

“Probably didn’t need quite that much Lucifer.” There was a note of amusement in her voice.

“I’ve always found it better to overindulge rather than under indulge Doctor.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. Trust Lucifer to be making jokes when he had a bullet lodged inside of him.

“Okay Chloe, put the gloves on and then have a look and see if you can see bullet.”

Chloe pulled the gloves on and leaned forward, squinting as she peered into the hole, infinitely thankful that she wasn’t squeamish. “I can’t see it” she told them, feeling deflated.

“That’s okay” Linda replied calmly, “Use your finger and very carefully feel around for it. You’ll know if you find it because everything else will feel soft.”

“That’s not an adjective that’s usually used to describe me” Lucifer quipped.

Chloe would have laughed at the return of some of Lucifer’s Lucifer-ness, were it not for what Linda had just said. “You want me to stick my finger inside of him?!”

Lucifer smirked, one eyebrow raised. “It seems you’ll be penetrating me again Detective. 2-0 to you.”

Chloe blushed. It seemed the adrenaline had weakened his defences somewhat and reawakened his flirtatiousness. “Lucifer!” She gestured semi-subtly with her head towards Trixie.

Lucifer looked up, following her movements. “Ah yes, apologies spawn. PG comments only from now on.”

Trixie giggled. “It’s okay. You know I’m 10 not 7, right?”

Lucifer frowned in confusion as to what her point was.

“Okay, maybe we should get back to the gunshot wound” Linda prompted. “Chloe, you’ll be fine. Lucifer, you might want to have a drink first.”

“Well I’ve never been one to turn down a drink.”

Chloe handed him the bottle of vodka. He stared at it in disgust as if she’d just handed him a rotting carcass.

“I’d drink the precinct’s dire instant coffee before I drank that! I can’t believe Maze drinks this swill. Have I taught her nothing? It’s only fit for use as disinfectant.”

Chloe had to try really hard not to laugh at the affronted look on his face.

“Spawn, would you mind passing me my flask please? It’s in my jacket pocket.” Trixie dutifully retrieved said flask and handed it to him. “Thank you” he added, before taking two sizeable gulps.

Chloe took a deep breath and placed one hand gently on Lucifer’s stomach next to his wound. “Are you ready?” she asked softly.

He gave her a smile of encouragement. “As I’ll ever be.”

“Alright, I can do this” she told herself.

As gently as she could she slowly pushed her finger into the bullet hole. “Sorry!” she grimaced at Lucifer’s hiss of pain.

“It’s quite all right Detective” Lucifer tried to assure her through his clenched jaw.

“You doing great Chloe” Linda encouraged. “Just feel around and see if you can locate it.”

Chloe wiggled her finger a little, wary of hurting him more. It took a few minutes and she was just about ready to abort mission due to how pale Lucifer’s face had gone, when her finger caught on something hard. “I think I’ve found it!” she exclaimed happily.

“That’s great Chloe! Does it feel like metal?”

Chloe moved her finger against it slightly, “Yeah, yeah it does!”

“Okay, now be careful not to displace it, and remember where it was. I want you to remove your finger and use the tweezers to pick it out.”

Chloe carefully pulled her finger out and picked up the tweezers, her confidence in her surgical skills bolstered for having located the bullet. She glanced over at Lucifer’s face and felt a wave of sympathy for him. His eyes were closed and his jaw was tense. “It’s almost over. You’re gunna be okay Lucifer” she reassured him, squeezing his hand.

With an impressively steady hand Chloe guided the tweezers into the wound and over to where she had found the bullet. She smiled when she heard the clink of metal on metal. “I’ve got it!” Carefully she gripped the bullet with the tweezers, lifting it out of his body. Triumphantly she held up the squashed piece of metal. “I can’t believe I did it!”

Lucifer opened his eyes, a proud smile on his face. “Well done Detective!”

“Way to go Mom!”

“Good work Chloe - that was very impressive!” Linda added smiling. “Now normally I’d say that you’d need to suture the wound, but given Lucifer’s supernatural capacity for healing I think a dressing will be sufficient.”

“I fully concur Doctor” Lucifer agreed quickly, covering his wound protectively and looking a little green. “Fingers are one thing, but I draw the line at being used for sewing practice.”

An amused smile pulled at Chloe’s lips at the idea of Lucifer being afraid of needles considering he’d been shot and stabbed multiple times and had even cut his own wings off.

“Don’t worry Lucifer – no needles.” She wiped off all of the residual blood from around the area, stroking over his skin for longer than would be considered absolutely necessary, before securing a waterproof dressing over the now bullet-free wound. “There – all done” she told him, feeling rather pleased with herself.

Lucifer glanced down at her handiwork then smiled warmly at her, pride in his eyes and some of the colour returning to his cheeks. “Excellent work Detective. Thank you.”

“Right, well now that that crisis has been averted, I have to go deal with the crisis your nephew’s just created in his diaper.” Lucifer scrunched up his nose at Linda’s imagery. “Chloe, if you need anything else just let me know. Lucifer, don’t do anything stupid. And we need to finish our conversation – call me.”

“Will do Doctor.”

Linda raised an eyebrow. “‘Will do’ as in you will call me, or you ‘will do’ something stupid?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his ambiguous answer having been called out. “Will do as in I will call you.”

“And you won’t do anything stupid?”

“Define stupid.”

“Lucifer…” Linda didn’t raise her voice, but tone was very much no-nonsense and told him to cut the crap.

Lucifer sighed, “Fine, fine. I will endeavour not to do anything that you may deem ‘stupid’”

“That’s better. Okay I’ll speak to you both later. Bye Trixie.”

“Bye Linda! Say hi to Charlie for me!” Trixie replied, waving at the screen.

Lucifer watched as Trixie picked the bullet up from the dish it had been placed in, examining it curiously between her fingers. He then turned back to Chloe; his eyes drawn to her neck – where another bullet lay. “We just need one more for a matching pair of earrings.”

“Huh?” Chloe asked, confused as to what he was talking about. That was until she saw that he was looking at her necklace. She huffed in amused seriousness, “I’ll happily go without earrings if it means you don’t get shot again.”

“Perhaps a ring then if we’ve just the one” Lucifer countered easily, without thinking.

Chloe’s jaw dropped and Trixie’s eyes widened in delight. Lucifer’s eyes however looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets as he realised what he’d just said. “I er- I…I mean…” he stuttered, his language skills evading him.

Chloe decided to take pity on him. “It’s okay Lucifer. I appreciate the thought.” Her heart however skipped a couple of beats as images of a repeat of her birthday night flashed through her mind; of Lucifer nervously presenting her with a box, but this time inside, instead of a necklace, there was a ring.

“You should definitely make this into a ring for Mommy” Trixie added helpfully, a mischievous smirk on her face.

Lucifer blushed. Chloe blushed – again.

“I think Lucifer needs to rest now Monkey. Why don’t you go and put this in the trash and then get yourself ready for bed.” Chloe thrust a bag of gauze, gloves and other surgery remnants into Trixie’s arms, leaving no room for argument.

“Okay Mommy.” Trixie gave them a knowing smile. “Good night Lucifer” she called over her shoulder.

“Yes, good night spawn.”

“Are you feeling okay now?” Chloe asked as she made sure the pillows were propped securely behind his head. She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over him.

“Much better, thank you” he replied, a warm smile on his face. “If you ever get bored of detective-ing, you’d make a fine surgeon.”

Chloe snorted. “I think I’ll stick to homicides. Can’t kill anyone if they’re already dead.”

“I never doubted your abilities Detective” he told her sincerely.

Chloe returned his smile, “You should get some sleep - you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept Lucifer?”

Lucifer thought back, trying to recall. “Not since I’ve been back topside. But not properly since before I left here the last time.”

Chloe’s eyes widened at his declaration. Her heart went out to him – he’d really stayed awake for three weeks straight to watch over her and Trixie. And Hell was clearly not conducive to a good night’s rest either. “Well that changes tonight” she told him; her voice soft but firm. “You lay there, I’ll go and get you some water.”

Lucifer nodded, his eyelids already looking heavy.

Chloe returned from the kitchen less than 30 seconds later to find him already asleep. She placed the water on the coffee table for him and smiled fondly at the peaceful look on his face. Carefully she tucked the blanket tighter around him to keep him warm. She crouched down in front of him, not wanting to leave him just yet, and just basked in his nearness. Giving in to her desire to touch him, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. The product he always so diligently applied had worn off now and his perfectly coiffed dark locks had begun to curl. She smiled at how young and innocent he looked. He made a contented purr-like sound at her ministrations, so she continued until he was settled into a deep sleep. Leaning forward she placed a featherlight kiss to his forehead. “Good night Lucifer” she whispered.

After settling Trixie into bed, Chloe quietly made her way back into the lounge. She was beyond tired herself, but she had no desire to climb the stairs to her own bed. Not when the man she was so desperately in love with, who she’d only just gotten back, and who she was scared would disappear at any moment was asleep on her couch. Instead she curled up in the chair across from where Lucifer lay, so she could watch over him and keep him safe, just like he’d done for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji clues for next chapter: 😈👧🏻🩹


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos - I’m glad you enjoyed Chloe moonlighting as a doctor! 🙂

Somewhere in that strange limbo between sleep and wakefulness, Lucifer felt a warm _light_ coursing through him – it was the most peculiar feeling. As he neared closer to consciousness, he realised that the chronic ache that he’d unfortunately come to learn accompanies bullet wounds, was conspicuously absent. Given the detective’s proximity, there was no way it could have healed properly already. Not that he had any plans to remedy that situation – no irksome little gunshot wound was going to get in the way of him protecting her. But the pain was definitely gone. Blinking his way back into wakefulness he looked down at his abdomen and realised why.

Trixie was knelt on the floor in front of him, biting her lip in concentration. She had managed to peel back the gauze that covered his wound without waking him, and was now holding the feather he had given her over the hole in his stomach. The feather glowed with divine luminescence as it melded with his skin, illuminating the little girl’s face in the dark room

“What are you doing child?” he asked confusedly, his voice thick with sleep.

“You said it could heal any wound right? So I’m healing you” Trixie told him simply.

Lucifer blinked again, his brain still lagging after having slept properly for the first time in…well he couldn’t remember how long. “You are aware it can only be used once?”

Trixie shrugged, that fact seemingly of no consequence to her. “I know.”

“So why would you use it on _me_?” he asked, genuinely perplexed as to why she would use her one lifeline on _him._

Trixie looked at him like he’d just asked the world’s most obvious question. “Because you’re hurt” she told him simply. “You saved me when I needed it, and I know you’ve saved Mommy before. So I’m saving you.”

“So, like returning a favour?” Did she feel indebted to him, like she owed him something for looking out for her and her mother. That just wouldn’t do. He would lay down his life for either of them, and would _never_ ask for anything in return.

Trixie rolled her eyes, the action making her look very much like her mother. “No, dummy!” Lucifer frowned at the insult. “Because that’s what you do for people you care about. That’s why you saved me and Mommy isn’t it?”

“Well, yes…” he replied slowly, as understanding dawned. It still amazed him when people did things for him without wanting anything in return. For so long it had been such a foreign concept, so used was he to people only wanting him around for what he could do _for_ them.

Trixie smiled triumphantly. “See. And I would have done it even if you hadn’t saved me. _And_ even if you didn’t bring me the _best_ chocolate cake.”

Lucifer huffed in amusement. He watched as Trixie looked back down at his now non-existent wound, his skin now smooth as ever and blemish free – healed, and smiled proudly at her handiwork. She had most definitely inherited her mother’s selflessness and desire to help others. “Thank you, Beatrice” he told her sincerely.

Trixie’s next words rendered him totally speechless however. “I love you Lucifer.” It was a simple declaration, which she followed up with a little kiss to his forehead, and a “I hope you feel better now”, before scampering off back to her room, with no understanding of the magnitude of what she’d just done for him.

Lucifer stared at her closed bedroom door, dumbfounded. The small, sticky little urchin, knowing full well who he was, _loved him – him!_ In the same way he found it so hard to grasp why the detective still cared for him now that she knew _all_ of him, _‘I love you! I love you! Please, don’t leave.’,_ this was equally perplexing.

Lucifer looked over at the fully-grown Decker, who was curled up in the armchair across from him, sleeping soundly. Fondness and affection for her warmed his heart. She must have taken up vigil after he’d fallen asleep to make sure he was okay. With her long hair framing her face like spun gold, she looked like the angelic one. It was darker now than when he’d left, he noticed the first time he saw her again – he noticed everything about her, and if it were possible he thought it made her look even more beautiful. He liked it, it suited her.

The thought of having to leave her again tore him in half, the pain visceral and worse than anything he’d ever experienced in his immortal life. With her lost in slumber he took the opportunity to just watch her and drink in every detail of her, committing it to memory for a future when he could no longer experience this first hand. He’d been starved of her for so long and he’d missed her _so much_. When he’d been covertly tracking her he hadn’t been able to get this close, and the past two days since his undercover surveillance had been rumbled, he’d been doing his best to keep an emotional and physical barrier between them – so staring hadn’t been an option. He knew it had hurt her when he’d avoided her touch – he wasn’t completely oblivious to human emotions, but he was trying to protect her (and himself, he heard Maze’s smug voice point out in his head) from the added hurt when he inevitably had to leave again. But when he’d been shot, that plan had been slightly derailed as he was a little distracted with the blinding pain of a bullet slicing through his insides and subsequent exsanguination all over his Prada shirt. The warmth of her hands on him afterwards though had been a far better analgesic than any drug.

Lucifer’s fingers itched with the desire to touch her – a desire that overwhelmed and took a wrecking ball to the flimsy barriers he’d been futilely trying to maintain. With no more strength in him left to fight the urge, he picked up the blanket that she must have covered him with after he’d passed out, before his legs closed the distance between them. Infinitely gently so as not to wake her, he draped the blanket over her curled up form and then crouched down in front of her so that their faces were only inches apart. Tentatively he reached forward and brushed a stray tendril of hair from her forehead that had fallen over her eyes. His fingers made only featherlight contact with her skin, but it was enough to set every nerve ending in his body alight with sensation. He gasped at the feeling.

Chloe stirred, mumbling something in her sleep that sounded a lot like his name. Lucifer’s eyes widened in panic that she was about to wake and catch him with his defences down. He shot back up so quickly he had to blink away the sudden dizziness. Allowing himself one last longing look at the love of his infinitely long life, he carefully made his way across the room and out onto the porch.

Out of habit, Lucifer made to reach into his jacket pocket to retrieve his flask, but cursed in annoyance when he remembered he wasn’t wearing his jacket – or indeed anything on his upper body. He could really do with a drink, or a cigarette, but both were in his elusive jacket and he couldn’t risk waking the detective by going back inside to search of it.

It was a mild night, but being shirtless, and used to toastier climes, the air still felt cool to his skin. It was a welcome feeling though – the breeze, that didn’t exist in Hell, reminded him that he wasn’t there now, but rather here in the only place that had ever felt truly like home. With a sigh he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the decking rail. He looked up at the stars shining brightly in the sky – the same ones he himself had put there millennia ago, and cursed the fact that being back here was so painfully temporary. He’d give anything to be able to go back inside, pick the detective up, carry her to bed and spend all night worshiping her body and showing her just how much she means to him. But he couldn’t, because that wouldn’t be fair on either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji clue for next chapter: 3️⃣


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos - I’m glad you enjoyed the Luci-Trixie bonding 🙂

Chloe awoke slowly, slightly disoriented – she must have fallen asleep at some point. There was a blanket covering her that she didn’t remember putting there, but when she breathed in, she caught Lucifer’s unmistakable scent and knew it was the one she’d covered him with. He must have returned the favour. Snapping her head over to the couch, she panicked to find him not there. Casting the blanket to the floor she stood up, her heart hammering in her chest as she scanned the lounge and kitchen for any sign of him. Her eyes began to sting when she found none. _Surely he wouldn’t just leave without saying anything? Surely he values me more than that?_

A noise from outside the back door caught her attention and slightly calmed her racing heart. Yanking the door open, that had been left slightly ajar, an audible sigh of relief escaped her lips to find him right there, leaning on the railing. He hadn’t left. Despite the panic she’d just been feeling, Chloe couldn’t help but marvel at the way the moonlight caught the taught muscles of his back, that flexed as he leaned his weight on his arms. She was only human after all, and it had been a _long_ time. Even right at the beginning of their partnership when she’d just thought him a giant pain in her ass, she hadn’t been able to deny the man’s beauty. And now, after everything they’d been through, well, she was most definitely hyper-acutely aware of his angelic good looks.

Chloe shook her head to rid herself of the distracting thoughts - now was not the time. His head was hung and his shoulders were tense - he was obviously stressed and had a lot on his mind. “Hey” she said softly, not wanting to startle him.

Lucifer turned his head at the greeting. He nodded in reply but didn’t say anything, and Chloe caught the sad look in his eyes. He straightened up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked out at something in the distance.

Chloe came over and stood next to him, leaning her back against the railing. She frowned in concern at the anguish radiating from him. Her eyes travelled over him, searching for any new signs of hurt, and widened when they landed on his abdomen. Instinctively she reached out, her fingers brushing over his perfect, now wound free, pale skin. “Lucifer! You bullet wound - it’s healed already!”

A small hiss escaped his lips at the contact, and he jerked as if he’d been burned. Chloe removed her hand, a pang of hurt shooting through her at his reaction.

He must have seen the hurt in her eyes because he gave her a small smile. “Indeed. That would be thanks to your offspring - she decided to play doctor.”

Chloe frowned in confusion. “Trixie healed your wound?”

There was a fondness in his voice as he continued, “She did. She used the feather that I gave to her, to heal me.” He shook his head slightly in bewilderment. “Knowing full well it could only be used once, she used it on _me._ ”

Chloe smiled, both in pride that her daughter would do something so selfless, and in sadness that Lucifer still didn’t see himself as worthy of such an act of kindness. “She loves you” she told him softly.

Lucifer’s voice was quiet, his expression sad as he replied, “I know - she told me.”

Chloe had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. He looked so lost and she desperately wanted to comfort him. “Lucifer, _what’s wrong?_ ” she implored him.

Lucifer looked up and caught her gaze, and the pain in his eyes almost overwhelmed her. He did his best to mask it, but he was too emotionally spent to manage it fully. He turned back to looking out at the sky, seeming to find it easier to speak when he wasn’t looking at her. “Maze found the rogue demon – he’s no longer a threat.”

Chloe’s heart rate sped up again as she read between the lines. Finding the missing demon was the reason he’d returned, and now that that problem had been fixed… “Are you sure there aren’t any more?” She heard the hope in her voice and thought how crazy it was that she was actually hoping for there to be more demons on the loose if it would mean that Lucifer would stay longer.

Lucifer dropped his gaze. “I believe he was the only one.”

He didn’t actually sound happy about this either.

“So, are you…are you going…going back now?” She felt like she was back on the penthouse balcony all over again. Her throat was so tight she could barely breathe.

Lucifer sighed, “I no longer have a reason to stay.”

His words hit her like a punch in the gut. Chloe gasped as a traitorous tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Him being distant and recoiling from her touch had hurt. But that, that _really hurt._ She clenched her jaw as all of the pent-up anger and frustration of the past six months rose to the fore.

Lucifer realised how his statement had been interpreted and the subsequent effect it had had on her, because he whipped back around to face her, his eyes wide as he attempted to explain. “Detective, I - I didn’t mean –”

Chloe cut him off, not wanting to listen to his excuses. It seemed like his feelings for her hadn’t lasted the test of time after all. “No. You know what Lucifer - that’s fine” she told him harshly. “If you’ve got nothing to stay for, then _why_ are you still here?” She was shouting now. Her neighbours would likely be able to hear her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “Did you even mean what you wrote in that letter? Because it seems like you can’t even stand to be near me! You can’t stand for me to touch you!” Her voice broke on the last words, tears now streaming freely down her cheeks. “Why don’t I just make this easy for you” she turned, and with every bit of strength she could muster, she walked back towards the door. “Goodbye Lucifer.”

She had not taken more than two steps though before his voice, more desperate and pleading than she’d ever heard it before, stopped her in her tracks.

“I’m still here because I _LOVE_ YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji clues for next chapter: ❤️❓🕑✔️


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments on the last chapter! I’m glad you were all happy/ relieved about Lucifer finally saying those 3️⃣ little words to Chloe 🙂

“I’m still here because I _LOVE_ YOU!” he yelled. His voice was sincere, but so filled with anguish and fear that it made her tears fall even faster. How long had she waited to hear him say those three little words? He must have sensed her thoughts, because he repeated them - softer this time, but with no less sincerity. “I love you, Chloe! …I admit, shouting them at you wasn’t the most romantic way I envisioned saying those words to you for the first time, but it doesn’t diminish their sincerity. And for the record, I meant every word of that letter.”

Chloe closed her eyes and swallowed. That was the first time he’d used her name since that night on the balcony. She turned back around to face him, and her heart clenched when she saw that he was also crying.

Lucifer took a tentative step towards her. “It’s not that I can’t bear for you to touch me - I’m afraid that if you do, I’ll never be able to let you go! I want nothing more than to be near you! But it’s not _fair_ to you when I can’t stay. You deserve someone who doesn’t have to fly off down to Hell to rule over the worst of human depravity. You deserve someone who can be here with you, give you everything you want, make you happy.”

“But I don’t want anyone else!” she cried. “I want you Lucifer! I love _you_! _You_ make me happy!”

“Chloe, I…” His voice broke, overcome with emotion. He reached a hand out hesitantly towards her, but stopped himself halfway and dropped it back to his side.

Chloe took the decision literally out of his hands, grasping his tightly in hers and intertwining their fingers. The warmth of his palm seeped into her skin like a soothing balm. “You may have all the time in the world, but I don’t. And I don’t want to waste any more of it not being with you. So, for whatever time you can be here, with me, I’ll take it.”

Lucifer looked thoroughly exhausted, but there was hope in his eyes. “Even if it was only for a day?” he asked unsurely.

Chloe reached up with her free hand and cupped his cheek, smiling softly. “Even if it was only for a second.”

A muffled sob caught in his throat, before he lowered his mouth to hers, their lips meeting in a kiss that was so achingly tender and soft that it made their tears fall harder, blending together. They stood there, holding each other’s faces and rejoicing in the taste of each other, one that they had feared they would never have again.

Only when the need for oxygen became too much did they reluctantly break the kiss. They did not however break apart. Breathing heavily, their foreheads rested together, shy smiles on their faces.

“I- I’m sorry for pushing you away since my return Detect- Chloe. I know it hurt you.”

Chloe placed a finger gently on his lips, her eyes glistening with emotion. “Sshh, it’s okay. Let’s not waste any more time.”

Taking his hand, she led him back inside and up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

When she shut the door behind them, Lucifer shuffled his feet nervously, seemingly unsure of what she wanted him to do. As if suddenly realising where he was, he looked around curiously. “I’ve never seen your bedroom before.”

Chloe followed his gaze, grateful that it wasn’t too much of a mess. “Which is surprising considering you’ve broken into everywhere else” she teased.

Lucifer huffed in amusement. “I would never encroach on your bedroom though, not without being invited” he told her sincerely.

Chloe squeezed his hand and tugged him further into the room. “Well, consider yourself invited” she told him softly. “Come on, it’s late - let’s go to bed.”

He watched in awed silence as she stripped down to her tee shirt and panties and climbed into the bed, stopping breathing as he drank her in. He was already shirtless, but his hands paused on his belt as he looked at her, asking for permission. She smiled softly and nodded in affirmation. And so, with just his silk boxers on, he tentatively climbed in after her.

They lay side by side with their heads on the pillow, so close but not quite touching, and smiling shyly at each other. It was Chloe who reached out first. “I missed you” she murmured, her voice thick with emotion as she stroked his cheek.

“I missed you too Chloe – every moment I was away.” He turned his face and placed a gentle kiss to her palm.

Chloe couldn’t resist the pull to close the distance between them any longer. Throwing her arm over his side and sliding her leg in between his, she pulled herself as close to him as she could get. Lucifer reciprocated, placing one arm under her neck to act as a pillow and wrapping the other protectively around her back. He gasped as she rested her head on his chest and placed a kiss just over his heart.

They fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces that were always meant to exist by each other’s side. Whatever the reasons for them having found each other, whether it was more than simple chance, she didn’t care. They were together now, and that’s all that mattered.

Lucifer held her tighter and kissed the top of her hair. “You’re the only person I’ve ever said ‘I love you’ to” he told her softly, repeating what he’d said in his letter.

Chloe tilted her head so she could see him and gave him a watery smile. His words meant more to her than he would ever know. She was both sad that he’d spent millennia without ever experiencing love, and happy that it was her that got to share it with him. She needed him to know that for as long as she was around, he would never be without it. “You may not be the first man I’ve said those words to, but you’ll definitely be the last. You’re the love my life Lucifer.” She hoped he understood the underlying meaning of her words – he was it for her. There would never be anyone else after him.

The beat of his heart against her ear and the calming patterns he traced on her back with his fingers soothed away the fear and anxiety of the past 24 hours. As much as they both wanted to take the next step with each other, and they would, after everything they’d been through, right now they just needed to hold each other. And right now, it was the best feeling in the world.

“I dreamed of this you know” Lucifer murmured softly into her hair.

Chloe smiled into his chest, “So did I.”

They fought to stay awake for as long as possible, not wanting to miss a moment of being together. Eventually though exhaustion won out as the pull of sleep became too much, and they fell asleep in the safety and security of each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji clues for next chapter: 🤯👓💡


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments on the last chapter - I’m really glad you enjoyed it 🙂

Lucifer awoke to find himself the ‘big spoon’ in a tangle of limbs and the very pleasant feeling of being intimately wrapped around his detective; her warm body melded into his. Much like most things when it came to Chloe, this was an entirely new experience. He’d never cuddled, or ‘spooned’ anyone before – any time spent sharing a bed was solely for sexual purposes, or sleeping off said sexual activity. But that was always practical rather than intimate, and no cuddling had ever ensued. It was however an entirely wonderful feeling. The sound of her soft breaths as she slept, the rise and fall of her chest under his arm and way her body unconsciously leaned into his was something he could happily wake up to every day for the rest of his life, and never tire of it.

That’s what he wanted - more than anything, and he would give anything to be able to have that. But life was never that simple for him, and what he wanted had so often been cruelly snatched from him. How long could he hold onto this feeling, hold onto her? His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he watched the sleeping miracle in his arms.

He needed to talk to someone – perhaps he should pay Dr Linda a visit like she’d suggested. She had after all been rather useful in his previous existential crises. He thought beck to some of his conversation with her yesterday whilst Chloe had been busy preparing surgical suplies in the kitchen:

_“Chloe makes you vulnerable – emotionally and physically. We’ve talked about this before and it used to scare you – do you still feel that way?”_

_“I don’t care that I’m physically vulnerable in the Detective’s presence – all I care about is ensuring that she’s not. I would gladly get shot at or stabbed, numerous times over, to prevent any harm from coming to her.”_

_“Or die?”_

_“Yes. If it were a case of her or me then I would not hesitate – as you know.”_

_“And what about the emotional vulnerability?”_

_Lucifer huffed. “Well that still scares the hell out of me – pun intended. I may have grown in my emotional intelligence Doctor, but I feel I’m still a work in progress in that regard.”_

_“You’ve grown far more than you realise Lucifer.” Linda replied fondly. “A year ago, at the mere mention of a conversation like this, you’d have deflected and been half way out of the door having totally misinterpreted my advice.”_

_Lucifer smiled shyly. “Fond memories hmm Doctor?”_

_Linda returned his smile. “My point is, emotional intimacy is scary for all of us. But I don’t think it’s something you want to run away from anymore – I think it’s something you want to run towards. And that’s what’s scaring you. But that’s okay.”_

After placing a featherlight kiss to the tiny scar on the back of Chloe’s shoulder; a souvenir from their first case together, he gently extricated himself from her so as not to wake her. He smiled as she rolled onto her back, her golden hair spilling over the pillow like a halo as if she were the angel. She looked so beautiful and peaceful.

After dressing as quickly and quietly as he could, he made his way downstairs to the sound of rustling in the kitchen. He found the miniature Decker standing on a stool in front of the stove, poking at something in a pan that smelled decidedly overcooked. “Good morning child. What exactly are you trying to do?” he asked, peering over her shoulder at the congealed burnt mess.

“I’m making breakfast” Trixie informed him.

Lucifer frowned. “Hmm. Well, I hate to break it to you, but that doesn’t look fit for human consumption. Doesn’t your mother usually make breakfast for you anyway?”

Trixie shrugged casually. “Yeah, she does. But I figured you two were busy doing naked stuff, so I thought I’d make it myself.”

“I-” Lucifer stuttered, caught rather off guard as he fumbled for an appropriate response. Whilst he and Chloe hadn’t technically been engaging in what one would describe as ‘naked stuff’ (yet), they had been _semi_ -naked…although he doubted she’d appreciate him explaining such technicalities to her 10 year old offspring. “What was it supposed to be?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Omelette” Trixie supplied, in a tone that suggested it should be obvious.

Lucifer grimaced. “Right, well in order avoid the potential for food poisoning, why don’t you sit down and I’ll make you an _actual_ omelette.” He scraped the remains of her concoction into the trash with distaste and put the pan in the dishwasher.

Trixie grinned and plopped down onto the chair at the breakfast bar. “Thanks Lucifer.”

After plating up a far more edible breakfast, Lucifer watched as the small human devoured the sizeable omelette with impressive gusto. “Full?” he asked amusedly.

“Mmhmm. You’re an awesome chef!” Trixie complemented.

Lucifer beamed at the praise.

“Can you drive me to school again?” she added, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Ah, buttering me up before asking for a favour – well played child!”

Trixie giggled.

“I suppose I can make a little detour.”

“Yesss!” Trixie exclaimed, running off to her room to get her things before he had chance to change his mind.

“Make sure you wash your hands before you even think of touching the paintwork!” he called after her.

* * *

Lucifer knocked softly on Linda’s office door after school drop-off duty. He hadn’t made an appointment, but that had never stopped him before from turning up unannounced, so why break the habit of a lifetime. Besides, the doctor had said they needed to finish their conversation, so really she should be expecting him.

When Linda opened the door, Lucifer shuffled his feet nervously and smiled somewhat sheepishly at her.

“Lucifer!” Linda greeted enthusiastically, not standing on ceremony, before wrapping him in a tight hug. When she pulled back she held him at arms length, examining him. “I’m so glad you’re here! And you’re looking a lot better than you did yesterday.”

“Yes, well, I’ve been well looked after.”

Linda gave him a knowing look, which caused him to blush.

“I hope this isn’t a bad time Doctor” he added awkwardly, peering over her head to see if he’d interrupted one of her sessions again.

“Of course not, come on in!” She stepped aside and gestured for him come inside. “I don’t have another client for a few hours.”

Lucifer sat down on the familiar couch as Linda took up her seat in the chair opposite. “I know I relieved you of your therapist duties, but I may have been a bit hasty – I know, not like me at all. I would like to rehire you - double pay of course.”

“Uh-huh - It’s not at all like you to do something hasty” Linda teased. Her voice softened as she continued, “Lucifer, I’m more than happy to be your therapist again, but you don’t need to pay me double. You’re my friend as well as my patient.”

Lucifer gave her a small grateful smile. For so long, friendship had been such a foreign concept to him, and he’d been gone so long he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have ‘friends’. “Thank you” he told her softly.

“So, how’ve you been?” Linda asked tentatively.

Lucifer huffed. “Well if Hell were on TripAdvisor, I’d have to give it a terrible review. Zero stars - definitely wouldn’t recommend it.”

“I’m sorry you had to go back there Lucifer – I know how much you hated being there before. Would you like to talk about it?”

“There’s not much to say Doctor – demons, torture, backstabbing, the worst of humanity – just the usual.” Lucifer paused, “Only this time I didn’t even have Maze for company.” _‘I was hopelessly alone’_ he didn’t add.

“You were lonely” Linda correctly interpreted. “You could have taken Maze with you - why didn’t you?”

Lucifer looked at her with sad eyes. “Because that wouldn’t have been fair to her. As much as Maze originally insisted upon her desire to go back, that desire clearly ebbed over time. She’s found a home here, and it would have been unfair of me to take that away from her.”

“That was very selfless of you.”

“It wasn’t totally selfless. Maze is Hell’s most skilled torturer, and if I couldn’t be here myself to do it, then it gave me some comfort to know that she would protect the Detect- protect Chloe.”

“Lucifer, you went back to a place you despise, giving up your free will and everything you’ve come to value over the past eight years, in order to keep those that you care about safe. And you also gave up the chance to have a friend there with you. Whether that was for Maze’s sake or Chloe’s, that was a selfless thing to do. What you’ve been doing this whole time, is selfless.”

Lucifer looked down at his hands, unused to such descriptions being applied to him. “I want to be good” he said softly.

“You _are_ good Lucifer. You’re a good man.”

A small smile pulled at Lucifer’s lips. “That’s what Chloe said.”

“She’s a smart woman.”

“Indeed she is.”

“Is Chloe the reason you came back?”

“Inadvertently, yes...” Lucifer explained the whole misplaced demon debacle and Father Kinley’s meddling. “…but thankfully the demon in question was more interested in sampling the delights of Vegas than he was in coming after Chloe. I still had Maze dispose of him though, for his defiance – had to set a precedent for any of the others who might decide to try their luck.”

Lucifer also filled Linda in on the last three weeks, from his failed undercover surveillance of Chloe, and Trixie’s attempted kidnapping, to him getting shot yesterday.

Linda looked thoughtful as she took in all of the information. “It seems like Chloe and Trixie have been in more danger from humans than they have from demons.”

“Quite. Who’d have thought humans could be more monstrous than demons.”

“You know, you went back to Hell in order to keep Chloe and those you hold dear safe. Perhaps the past three weeks have shown you that you might be able to do that better from here?”

Lucifer sighed in frustration. “Well of course Doctor – I’d love nothing more than to stay here and punch the teeth out of anyone who as much as glanced sideways at Chloe. But if I do that then I risk all Hell breaking loose – quite literally.”

“Lucifer, you’ve been here for a few weeks now and the apocalypse hasn’t happened. Have you ever considered the idea that the prophecy was wrong, and that you don’t need to be in Hell all the time in order to save the world?” Linda suggested carefully. “Could you not just pop down there from time to time, you know, to scare the crap out of the demons and make sure things are ticking over?”

Lucifer paused – he hadn’t thought about that. It was true that in his absence Hell and Earth had not collided, and he wasn’t quite sure why he’d taken Father Kinley at his word in the first place regarding the prophecy, considering the man was about as reliable as an ashtray on a motorbike. Coupled with the fact that he’d trust Kinley about as far as the spawn’s elderly babysitter could throw him. Could Linda have a point? _Could_ he stay here and just ‘pop down’ from time to time?

Linda, as usual, noticed his internal dilemma and the cogs turning in his brain. Her voice was soft but firm as she continued, “You deserve to be happy too – just as much as anyone else. If not more so after everything you’ve been through.” The look of sadness, longing and just a spark of hope in his eyes made her own eyes mist up for her friend. “I’ve asked you this before, and I’ll ask you again. What do you, Lucifer Morningstar, _truly_ desire?”

Lucifer didn’t need to think about that – for years his answer had been the same, whether he had admitted it or not. His voice was raw as he replied, “I want to be with the woman that I love. I want to be with Chloe.”

Linda smiled knowingly, “Then that’s exactly what you should do. Maybe this is your chance at a happy ending.”

“How can an _ending_ be happy though?” Lucifer asked, confused. “By definition, if something ends, whatever it was that you had – be it happiness or anything else, ceases to exist. So how can that be a good thing?”

“That’s very inciteful Lucifer”

“I have _layers_.”

“But when people talk about a happy ending, I believe it’s more the journey you get to travel and not having any regrets when you reach the end that creates the happiness” Linda explained softly.

Lucifer swallowed - the lump in his throat was increasing in size and making it harder to breathe. “I-I’m scared Doctor – I don’t know how long I’ll have with her” he admitted fearfully.

“Because she’s mortal?”

Lucifer swallowed. Thinking about Chloe’s mortality was something he tried to avoid – her time on earth was limited to a measly human lifespan, and after that she would go somewhere he would not be able to follow. And then he’d never see her again. “That yes, and because I’m bound to do something to screw it up at some point. Nothing lasts forever.”

The sadness in his voice pulled at Linda’s heart. “No, but maybe that’s the beauty of it. If it did then we may not appreciate it as much. It’s why we need to make the most of what we have, whilst we have it.”

Lucifer could see her point; money, alcohol, partying – they’d all lessened in their appeal over time as he had an infinite supply of them. But he was fairly certain that there were exceptions - being able to be with Chloe forever would not lessen how much he valued her – it would just increase the time he had to show her.

He sighed in frustration. “But how will I…”

“How will you cope when it’s over?” Linda correctly guessed.

“Yes. It _destroyed_ me to have to leave her the last time. I can only imagine what it would feel like to have to do it again – and it would be so much worse after knowing what it feels like to _truly_ be with her.”

“That’s a risk we all take Lucifer – do we put our hearts on the line and risk getting hurt, for the chance of true happiness? Or do we remove the chance of getting hurt, but in doing so also remove the chance of happiness? You’ve heard the saying - ‘it’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.’”

Lucifer scoffed, “Tennyson – always was a sanctimonious bastard.”

Linda quirked an eyebrow, Lucifer’s vast experience with such prominent historical figures never failed to amaze her. “That’s a story we’ll be revisiting at another time. But I believe what he said is true though. You need to decide if being with Chloe – for whatever time you have, is worth the pain you may experience later.”

An affectionate smile pulled at Lucifer’s lips. “Chloe said something very similar last night – she said that even if it was only for a second, she’d take it.”

Linda returned his smile – she’d been rooting for these two for years. Their feelings were so obvious to everyone – everyone that was but each other. “She loves you very much.”

Lucifer’s heart clenched, that notion still so surreal to him. “It would appear she does. And that is so much more than I ever dared imagine.”

“So what about you – are you willing to take that risk, to have that time with her?”

Lucifer didn’t hesitate this time, “I am.”

“Then _go_ and be with her.”

Lucifer smiled, and it lit up the entire room. He stood up and for the first time in their years of friendship, he initiated a hug. “Thank you, Linda” he told her earnestly.

Linda smiled proudly as he pulled back. “You’re welcome Lucifer.”

As she watched her most interesting, and favourite, client – her friend, hurry out of the office with hope in his eyes, she hoped that he was finally about to get the happiness he so desperately deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji clues for next chapter:📱🔵🔵


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos- I’m glad you enjoyed the Luci-Linda therapy session!
> 
> Here’s a nice long chapter for you...🙂

Chloe slowly awoke, a smile on her face and a warm feeling filling her chest as she remembered the events of the night before. Falling asleep in Lucifer’s arms was a new but entirely wonderful experience, and one that she’d dreamt about for far longer than she was willing to admit. The welcomed heat from his skin, the comforting thrum of his heart against her back and the security of his strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist, reassuring her that he really was there with her and it wasn’t just some cruel dream. It was that knowledge that led her to have the most peaceful night’s sleep she’d had in over six months.

And it was that knowledge that had her flipping over so fast she almost gave herself whiplash at the realisation that those feelings – his heat, his heartbeat, his arms – were no longer there. She reached out to the spot where Lucifer had lay, but instead of warmth, her hand just met cool sheets. He was gone. Moisture pooled in her eyes, the feeling of loss settling heavy inside of her like a lead weight. She’d told him she’d take whatever time she could get with him, and she wouldn’t take last night back for the world, but she’d thought…hoped, that she might get just a little bit more time. And as heart wrenching as it would be to watch him leave again, she didn’t think he’d just leave without saying goodbye.

A tear rolled down her cheek and onto the pillow that still smelled like him. The pain was visceral. She’d gotten two more days with him, which is more than she ever thought she’d get, and for that she was grateful. But it wasn’t enough – she wanted, needed more.

Chloe pulled his pillow into her arms, clinging to it like she’d done with him during the night. She screwed her eyes shut as moisture overwhelmed them, longing and loss trickling out in rivulets and leaving a damp patch on the pillow. She had no idea how she was going to find the strength to pick herself up again.

She was so lost in her sense of grief that she thought she had imagined the faint click of the door, followed by the slight dip in the mattress behind her. Chloe didn’t want to open her eyes for fear that she was imagining it and her mind was playing a cruel trick on her. But then she felt a warm hand placed softly on her back, exactly as she had done on her birthday. The familiar electricity that shot through her at the feel of his touch told her she was definitely _not_ imagining this – her imagination was not _that_ good.

Chloe shot bolt upright, her body snapping around to face him. A strangled sob escaped her throat, the tears returning with abundance as she reached out and touched his arm, getting the definitive clarification that he really was here. Relief flooded her veins like a tsunami.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked tentatively, his brow scrunched in confusion and alarm.

Chloe’s voice cracked, “You’re here.”

Lucifer looked even more bewildered. “Of course I’m here – where else would I be?”

“I thought you’d left.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Chloe…” he replied softly, “I would _never_ leave without saying goodbye.”

Chloe’s tears had stemmed but she did not relinquish her hold on his arm. “I woke up and you were gone.”

Understanding washed over Lucifer. He glanced over at her nightstand and then looked back at her apologetically. “Ah, I see you didn’t get my note.”

Chloe looked over to where Lucifer had just been looking to find a folded piece of paper with her name on. Reaching over she picked it up. “No, I didn’t” she replied sheepishly – perhaps she shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions quite so quickly.

_‘Chloe, you looked so peaceful I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. I’ll be back soon - I’ve just popped to see Dr Linda for a quick session._

_Thank you for last night._

_L x_

_p.s. the spawn was hungry so I fed her. I will also ensure she is safely deposited at school.’_

She smiled at his very Lucifer note, chuckling at his addendum. _‘Wait…Trixie was already at school?’_ Snapping her head to her alarm clock, her eyes widened to find that it was 10:05.

“I know you haven’t been sleeping well, so I thought it better to let you rest. I’m sorry if I worried you Chloe.”

Chloe gave him a watery smile and cupped his cheek with her hand. “It’s okay. You’re here now.”

Lucifer closed his eyes, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he leaned into her touch.

“Thank you for getting Trixie to school by the way.”

“It was no problem Detective. Your offspring seems to much prefer being chauffeured by yours truly than riding that germ-ridden tin can masquerading as a school bus. Not that I can blame her.”

Chloe smiled in amusement, easily imagining her daughter wrapping Lucifer around her little finger to get him to driver her to school again. It was very cute – even if he would not appreciate that adjective being applied to him.

“Did your session with Linda go well?” She would never pry into his private sessions with his therapist, but she wanted him to know that she was here if he wanted to talk about anything. And given that he’d left so early to go and see her, she figured he must have had something important on his mind.

“Indeed” Lucifer replied, “She helped me come to a realisation.”

Chloe’s heart started to pound in her chest. Lucifer coming to realisations in the past was often followed by her life being flipped on its head.

“I realised that it’s not just demons that are a threat to you. It’s regular humans too – more so in fact. ...And so it would seem that I’m better placed to protect you from Earth - from here.”

Chloe’s heart pounded harder. _‘Was it possible?...Was he actually saying-’_

Lucifer continued, oblivious to her increasing heart rate, “I also realised that I want to be with you…well, I actually realised that a long time ago. But I had somewhat of an epiphany, in that whatever time I can have with you, even if it hurts like Hell to lose you again at whatever point in the future – I want it. Because I would suffer an eternity of torture, for just a second of being with you.”

Chloe smiled, tearing up again as he repeated her words from the night before. “So you’re staying?” she choked out, daring to hope.

Lucifer gave her a shy smile, “If you’ll have me.”

Chloe’s eyes glistened with moisture, but this time it was happy tears that trickled down her cheeks. “Of course I’ll have you! Come here!” She held out her arms to him in invitation, welcoming but not demanding. This time he did not pause and she enveloped him in a tight hug as he leaned into her. “But what about…” she couldn’t bring herself to say the word.

“Hell?” Lucifer correctly guessed, pulling back just enough so that they were face to face, but not letting go of her. “Well, Dr Linda quite accurately pointed that the apocalypse hasn’t reigned down in my absence, and I’m starting to think that bloody prophecy is just a pile of bollocks. She suggested that I could just pop down there from time to time to check everything was still in order.”

Chloe didn’t like the idea of Lucifer going back to Hell, even for a short time. But ‘popping down’ from time to time was infinitely better than him being stuck there permanently. “But you wouldn’t stay long, right?”

“The absolute bare minimum. And then I would come straight back – to you.”

Chloe smiled and leaned her forehead on his, “You’d better.”

“I’m a devil of my word Detective.”

Chloe chuckled, “Okay, we can do this. Me and you – together.”

Lucifer leaned back a little so he could see her eyes, his own shining with emotion. “Together” he echoed softly, his voice filled with wonder.

Chloe nodded, smiling. “Mmhmm. If that’s what _you_ want?”

Lucifer sighed happily, “I do want it – very much so.”

“Good. Then we’re finally on the same page.”

Lucifer grinned, “It would seem so Detective.”

His eyes flickered down to her lips for a split second, but Chloe caught it. Her heart sped up again and she felt a familiar warmth swell low in her abdomen, that had only been reawakened last night after having been dormant since before he’d left. She kept her gaze locked with his as she leaned slowly forward, giving him chance to pull back if he wanted to. He did not. “No more interruptions – no cell phones, no elevators, no flight attendants.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Yes, that cell phone of yours has ruined many a moment between us. You really should learn to turn it off.”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow in amusement, her lips mere centimetres from his now. “Uh huh.”

Lucifer’s gaze flickered down again and he swallowed, “I’ll have a lock installed on the elevator before the end of the day – thereby solving the latter two issues.”

“Good.”

“Splendid.”

Chloe didn’t wait a moment longer before closing the gap between them, a contented moan escaping her at the feel of his lips on hers once again. Lucifer’s hand moved up to tangle in her hair, gently holding her head. He tentatively brushed his lips over hers, reacquainting himself with the feeling and softly exploring what was now allowed. It was Chloe who deepened it, eliciting a gasp from him as she ran her tongue over his lips, requesting entrance. He didn’t hesitate to grant it.

Without breaking the kiss, Chloe ran her hands under Lucifer’s suit jacket, impatiently pushing the garment off his shoulders before going to work on his shirt buttons. Her fingers fumbled slightly in her haste and she felt Lucifer’s smile against her mouth as he shrugged the rest of his jacket off and tossed it haphazardly onto the floor. Excitement, anticipation and adrenaline coursed through her veins. This was a moment they’d been building towards for years, however hard they tried to fight it – one that they’d almost reached on a number of occasions but were always hampered. In retrospect she was glad they’d waited until she knew everything, but it had been a _very_ long build up and her patience reserves had very much ran out now – it was time. Unwilling to not be kissing him, Chloe grew frustrated with her lack of progress with his fancy buttons, given that she couldn’t see what she was doing, and solved the issue by yanking the two sides of his shirt apart. The offending buttons flew off in various directions and made satisfying clunks on the wooden floor. She’d just ruined a designer shirt that probably cost more than she earned in a week, but right now she really didn't give a damn.

Lucifer chuckled and smirked in amusement as he looked down at the remains of his shirt. “Impatient Detective?”

“You have no idea” Chloe panted, slightly breathless from the intensity of the kiss. She pushed the shirt down his arms to emphasise her point.

Lucifer’s eyes darkened as he cast the shirt aside to meet the same fate as his jacket. “Oh, I think I have some idea.”

He leaned in to kiss her again, tentatively placing his hands on the exposed bit of skin at her waist just below her tee shirt, asking for permission. Pulling back, he rested his forehead on hers, looking her in the eyes. “Are you sure Chloe?”

Chloe’s skin was aflame under his touch and she needed to feel those hands all over her body. She was wound so tight she was fit to burst, and she was pretty sure if he didn’t get on with it, she would die from sexual frustration. His gaze was so loving and sincere though, and despite his eyes being almost black with desire he was still looking out for her and making sure she was okay. It made her love him all the more. She smiled at him, “I’m sure Lucifer. I want this – I want you. I love you.”

Lucifer’s eyes glistened with moisture, “And I you, Chloe.” He gripped the sides of her tee shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head, never breaking eye contact with her. He gasped at finding she wasn’t wearing a bra, his gaze reverent as he took in the sight of her before him. “You’re beautiful” he breathed.

Chloe smiled warmly at him. Normally she was awkward or nervous when being intimate with someone for the first time, but with Lucifer looking at her like that she just felt cherished. “So are you.”

As she lay back onto the pillows, he followed, leaning his weight on his arms, his gaze never leaving hers. He ran one hand lightly up her side, pausing just underneath her breast. She nodded, reassuring him once more that it was okay and that she wanted this. They both gasped as Lucifer’s hand cupped her left breast, his thumb brushing lightly over her hardened nipple. She arched into his touch, which was tentative at first, but then more confident as he discovered what she liked. When he coupled his ministrations with kissing a warm trail from her clavicle up to that sensitive spot just below her ear, the need to feel him too became too much.

She could feel his need for her pressed against her thigh and a rush of warmth headed south. Her eyes half lidded in desire, she reached between them and fumbled with his belt. Successful this time she yanked it open, swiftly followed by the button and zipper on his pants. He bucked at the feel of her hand dipping below his boxers.

“Chloe!” he gasped breathlessly as her hand made contact with his throbbing erection.

“Lucifer!” Chloe gasped, just as breathlessly at the feel of him hot and hard in her hand. She pumped him a couple of times, smiling triumphantly as his eyes rolled back in his head. Moisture was already seeping out of his tip. She spread it around with her thumb, causing him to choke on air.

The effect she was having on him was just as big of a turn on as what his extremely talented hands and mouth were doing to her. Those very lips moaned a word she was pretty sure wasn’t English, or even human, but I didn’t take a celestial to figure out what he was feeling. The sound sent a fresh jolt of electricity through her and she bucked up into him to try and get some friction where she needed him the most.

It was Chloe’s turn to let out an impassioned moan when his lips trailed south, latching onto her nipple and sucking on it with _just_ the right amount of pressure before laving it with his tongue. Always one to be thorough, he then lavished equal attention on her right breast. She closed her eyes as sensation overwhelmed her. Stars formed on the back of her eyelids – she was ready to combust before they’d even fully undressed.

Lucifer seemed to read her mind because with one last kiss to her breasts, his lips trailed a path from her chest, down over her abdomen, to settle just above her panties. He looked up from where he was resting between her thighs and the shamelessly salacious look he gave her from under those impossibly long dark lashes had her wondering how she ever doubted that he was the devil. She bit her lip in anticipation as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband, not an ounce of doubt in her mind about what he wanted to do and that he would live up to his own hype.

Chloe held his gaze as he slowly began to pull her last remaining item of clothing over her hips. He hadn’t made it more than an inch though before they both jumped at the shrill ringing of her phone on the nightstand. She groaned in frustration, glaring at the offending object. Lucifer let out a string of expletives, this time in English, and despite Chloe’s annoyance at being interrupted she couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction, never having heard him swear before.

“Is this really how it’s going to end?!” he bemoaned, his voice pained as he glanced morosely down at the straining tent in his pants. “So much for no more interruptions!” He leaned over and grabbed the ringing menace, rolling his eyes when he saw who it was. “Ah, Detective Douche – always with the impeccable timing!”

Chloe groaned again, smiling apologetically as she took it from him. Anyone else and she’d have happily thrown her phone out of the window, but it might be about Trixie.

“What is it Dan?” she snapped impatiently, answering the call.

There was a pause as Dan was no doubt surprised by her tone. “Erm, are you okay Chlo?...you sound kinda tense.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but before she could formulate a reply, Lucifer loudly called out and beat her to it.

“Yes, well I was working on that before you so rudely interrupted Daniel.”

Chloe blushed scarlet. Having a conversation about sex with her ex-husband and present partner was not something she ever imagined herself doing, and Lucifer’s comment left little room for misunderstanding as to what they’d _almost_ been doing.

“Wait, is that Lucifer? He’s back?”

If this entire conversation wasn’t so cringe-worthy, Chloe would have laughed at the excitement in Dan’s voice.

“Yes and yes. Do keep up Daniel.” Lucifer’s reply was equally as impatient. “Now if there’s nothing of Earth-shattering importance, we’re a little busy here.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe hissed, beyond embarrassed.

“Ohh!…right, erm…yeah…” Dan stuttered.

Chloe could picture his face turning a similar colour to hers as it finally clicked as to what he’d interrupted. She took pity on him, “Was it anything important Dan?”

“Nothing that can’t wait. Sorry to er…yeah…I’ll talk to you later” he replied, flustered. “It’s erm…good to have you back man.”

“Indeed. I’ll come by to steal your pudding soon Daniel” Lucifer replied, in his Lucifer-way of saying he’ll be glad to see Dan too.

Chloe bit her lip to control her smile at the unlikely bromance between the two men.

But then Lucifer had to ruin the moment. “…But right now, the only coming-”

“Okay I’m going now!”

“Bye now!” Lucifer smirked as Dan swiftly hung up.

Chloe wanted to berate him, but she had missed that self-satisfied, smug look that was now resident on his face - so much so that she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Instead she gave him an amused smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, eager to pick up where they left off. “Now, where were we?” she murmured softly.

“I believe I was about to make you c-”

Chloe blushed again as she pressed a finger to Lucifer’s lips, not used to having such overtly sexual conversations. Lucifer just grinned mischievously and kissed her finger – he was enjoying teasing her.

Well, two could play that game. “Well, it _has_ been a long time coming.”

“Was that a pun Detective?” Lucifer asked happily.

“Seems like you’re rubbing off on me.” Chloe kept her face straight as she raised her leg, causing it to ‘accidentally’ brush against his groin.

Lucifer gasped at the contact and then smiled proudly. “It would seem so” he purred, his voice rolling over her like molten silk.

He ran his hand lightly up her side, causing her skin to erupt in goose bumps. It felt like an eternity as he lowered his head to hers. Chloe closed her eyes in anticipation of their lips meting once again. She waited, but then…nothing. Opening her eyes again she found that he had leaned back up, a thoughtful look on his face. She scrunched her brow. “What’s wrong?” she asked, hoping desperately that he hadn’t changed his mind. There were no ringing cell phones, no impending disasters and not an elevator in sight – so why weren’t they naked already?!

“Nothing’s wrong” Lucifer assured her. “You were right though – about this having been a long time coming.”

Chloe blinked, not seeing the problem. “So…all the more reason to not waste anymore time?”

“Quite” Lucifer agreed, “But it occurred to me that we’ve not yet had a real date – at least not a successful or uninterrupted one.”

Chloe reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. “Lucifer, I’ve spent more time with you than I have any other man – including Dan. I don’t need you to take me out or wine and dine me. I just want you.”

Lucifer gave her one of those heart-breaking smiles that were reserved only for her. “I know, and that makes you truly special Chloe. But as hard as it is to wait just a little longer…” He shifted and Chloe giggled, feeling just how _hard_ it was for him poking her in the leg. “I want us to be different. You deserve the world, and I want to give it to you – please, let me do this right?”

Chloe’s heart melted at the love and sincerity in his eyes. She wanted him desperately, needed to feel that closeness, but seeing how much this meant to him she could wait a _little_ longer. Sitting up she placed a tender kiss on his forehead. “Okay.”

Lucifer smiled gratefully, “Thank you.”

“But this date needs to happen today” she added quickly. They needed to have sex before the day was out or her cause of death really would be sexual frustration.

“Of course!” Lucifer scoffed, the prospect of waiting any longer preposterous. “I may be an angel Detective, but I’m not a saint!”

Chloe snorted – of that she was well aware. She wrapped her arms around his neck, “So, where are you taking me then?”

Lucifer’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he tapped her playfully on the nose. “Come now Detective, you’ve got to let me have _some_ element of surprise.”

“Uh-huh” Chloe smirked.

Lucifer pecked her on the lips quickly and then jumped up, surreptitiously adjusting himself as he re-buckled his belt. “Be ready to go in 30 minutes.” He bent down to pick up his shirt and held it up dubiously. “We may need to swing by Lux first though – I can’t be seen out in public looking like I’ve been mauled by a tiger.”

Chloe bit her lip in amusement – she’d missed his vanity. “That won’t be necessary” she told him shyly, “There’s a few of your shirts in my closet – I erm, borrowed them when you left.” She didn’t add that she’d slept in them every night for months in order to feel close to close to him.

The warm smile he gave her though told her that he knew. “Perfect.” He disappeared into her closet and returned moments later, triumphantly doing the buttons up on one of his trademark white shirts.

She smiled affectionately as he fastened his cufflinks. “That’s one of my favourites.”

Lucifer preened. “I always knew you had good taste Detective.” He walked back over to the bed, leaned down and kissed her fondly on the top of her head. “I’ll be sure to return it to you later – I remember it looked even better on you.”

A warm feeling flooded her at hearing he hadn’t forgotten the night he’d returned from Vegas to find her passed out in his bed, having raided his closet – the night he gifted her the most precious piece of jewellery she owned.

“Now, chop chop - we’ve places to be!” he exclaimed, waving her towards her bathroom.

Chloe rolled her eyes but obeyed, climbing out of the rumpled bed and padding over to the bathroom. She shook her head affectionately, watching him pick up his jacket and make his way out of the room, phone already to his ear as he worked his charms on whoever was on the other end of the line – no doubt calling in one of his favours to pull off some outlandish plan.

It never failed to amaze her how much she loved this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji clues for next chapter: 🏝🍽🥂


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos for the last chapter - I’m glad you enjoyed Dan’s unfortunate timing! 😄
> 
> So without further ado, here’s our favourite devil taking his detective on a date...

Chloe descended the stairs exactly 23 minutes later. After years of juggling being a single parent and having a busy job, she’d mastered the art of showering and getting ready in minimal time. She had taken an extra minute or two to ensure that everything was suitably shaved, given what she hoped would be the culmination of this little venture. As Lucifer hadn’t filled her in on where he was taking her, Chloe wasn’t entirely sure what to wear. After rifling impatiently through her closet she pulled out a pair of fitted black jeans that Maze had reliably informed her gave her ‘legs for days’, and given that Lucifer was a legs man… Confirming her choice she tossed them onto the bed as she searched for something to accompany them. With half of her wardrobe on the floor, Chloe was beginning to get frustrated when she came upon a deep red, off the shoulder cashmere sweater. Picking it up she examining it curiously – she’d never worn it before, mainly due to the impracticalities of cleaning it, and she was fairly certain her mother had bought it for her a couple of Christmases ago. It was casual, but also a little sexy. Decision made she pulled it on along with the jeans and examined herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection: black and red – how very appropriate for her date with the devil. She left her hair down, letting it flow in natural waves over her shoulders – she knew Lucifer liked it like that. After adding just a touch of mascara, she was all set.

She took a deep breath as she reached the last step, suddenly feeling nervous and a little shy. _‘You weren’t so shy earlier when you were practically naked underneath him with your hands down his pants’_ her subconscious pointed out. But that was spontaneous – she didn’t have time to be nervous before they got caught up in the moment. Now there was planning and anticipation involved…which led to nerves!

Lucifer turned on hearing her arrival, phone still to his ear, but paused mid-sentence, his eyes widening and his mouth forming an ‘o’ as he looked her up her down. Chloe smiled at his reaction, making a mental reminder to belatedly thank her mother for her gift. Whoever he’d been speaking to snapped him out of his trance as he suddenly realised he was still on the phone. “Yes er, thank you Marie. I’ll erm, text you the rest of the details. Bye for now.”

He hung up and walked slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. “Detective…” he breathed softly, reaching out to brush a tendril of hair from her eyes. “Chloe, you look stunning – truly beautiful.”

Chloe blushed at his praise. “Thank you Lucifer.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to look a little nervous now as he smiled shyly and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

* * *

Lucifer drove them to the mystery location he refused to divulge, the journey spent in companionable silence as they enjoyed the sun shining down and the spring breeze on their faces. When they reached the highway, Chloe placed her hand atop his on the console, linking their fingers, and watched as a warm smile tugged at his lips.

Noticing the exit Lucifer took, Chloe smiled, having a strong inkling of where he was taking her. That smile widened when the ocean came into view and he pulled into a gravelly parking lot. She was right. He’d brought her to ‘their’ beach.

Lucifer shut off the engine and turned to her, a nervous but hopeful look in his big brown eyes. “I can’t claim to have much of an understanding of this whole dating concept” he began, “…and whilst many women would be impressed by being lavished with extravagance, I didn’t think you would be one of them. I thought you might prefer something simpler, more personal…so I brought you here, because this place holds a lot of significance for me…for us. …Was I wrong?”

Chloe’s eyes misted up and she reached over to cup his cheek with her hand. “No Lucifer, you weren’t wrong. This is perfect.”

Lucifer let out a sigh of relief before a smile lit up his entire face.

Ever the gentleman he came around and opened her door for her, taking her hand to help her out. He didn’t let go of it as they walked down onto the sand. A warm feeling swelled in her chest – they’d never held hands before, at least not like this when the only reason for doing so was simply because they wanted to - as a sign of affection. It felt very couple-y and she could happily get used to it.

The beach was fairly deserted given the time of day and the tranquillity of the waves lapping at the shore was soothing after the emotional upheaval of the past few days. Chloe leaned into his arm as they strolled along the sand, smiling when she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’d forgotten how much I’d missed the beach” Lucifer commented, stopping to look out at the horizon. “There are no beaches in Hell.”

Chloe’s heart clenched for him and she squeezed his hand in comfort. She didn’t want to ask him about Hell, knowing he didn’t like discussing it and that if he wanted to open up about it he would, on his terms. Instead she offered him hope, “We should come here more often.”

Lucifer turned to her and offered a tender smile. “I’d like that.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Chloe returned his smile and suddenly realised exactly where they were standing. “This is the spot where you kissed me for the first time.”

“It is.” Lucifer grinned, happy that she remembered. “Although I do believe it was _you_ who kissed _me_ ” he teased.

Chloe chuckled in amusement. “Well if I’d waited for you, we’d still be there now” she teased back.

“Yes, well, it would appear we’ve come full circle and I’ve been given a second chance” Lucifer replied, gesturing around them. “Perhaps this time though, I should take the lead?”

“Perhaps you should.”

Lucifer’s smile was tender as he leaned down to brush his lips softly over hers. His were warm and gentle and she closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of him.

With his forehead resting on hers and his arms holding her close, the moment was perfect. That was until her stomach decided to make itself known with a distinctly undignified growl.

Lucifer snorted, highly amused. “Hungry are we Detective?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well you didn’t exactly leave me much time for breakfast.”

Her frown just made him smirk wider. “Good thing I made plans for sustenance then.”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, “You did?”

“Of course! When have you ever known me to skip a meal?!”

It was Chloe’s turn to snort in amusement. This was true – the man ate like a horse but never put on a pound. Celestial metabolisms were very unfair.

“I’ve made reservations” Lucifer continued. “ _Very_ exclusive place. Indeed, you have to know the owner to even get a look in.”

Chloe looked at him sceptically. “Lucifer, you could have told me if we were going somewhere that fancy – I’m a little underdressed.” Self-consciousness creeped up on her – she knew she looked nice, and Lucifer’s reaction had attested to that. But she definitely wasn’t dressed for some high-end restaurant where the menus didn’t even have prices on.

“Nonsense Detective – you look perfect, just as you are” Lucifer assured her sincerely. “And I’m sure you’ll feel right at home” he added, a knowing smile on his face.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what he was planning. “So where is this ‘very exclusive’ place then?”

Lucifer grinned, looking like an excited little boy as he turned and pointed towards a large house set into the hill. “It’s right up there.”

Chloe squinted in confusion at where he was pointing, and then realisation dawned on her. “Wait, that’s your house!” She recognised it from the photo in the stack of papers he’d left for her in his safe.

“Well it’s actually _your_ house now” he corrected. Looking at his watch he added, “And I do believe our table is ready. Might I escort you there Detective?”

Chloe couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at her lips as she took his proffered arm. Memories of the time he’d made her burgers and fries flashed through her mind. This was such a typically Lucifer thing to do, and it showed just how well he knew her. “You may.”

* * *

It took less than five minutes to walk up to the house, which was even more impressive up close. It was three-storeys, with beautiful stonework and immaculately kept gardens. Large but not overly imposing, and the view – the view of the beach even from the ground floor immediately sold her. It was simply spectacular, and she could only imagine how amazing it would be from the balconies above.

The sound of a lock clicking broke her out of her staring and she turned to find Lucifer holding the door open for her. She wasn’t sure whether he had a key or if he’d used his ‘lock mojo’ – she’d guess at the latter as she was pretty sure he didn’t usually haul around a bunch of keys to his extensive property portfolio.

“Shall we?”

Chloe smiled in thanks as she stepped past him into the equally beautiful interior. It was bright and airy with hardwood floors and white walls. In contrast to his penthouse, this house was sleek and modern, whereas the penthouse held onto many of its antique features (aside from the modern luxuries Lucifer couldn’t possibly do without - such as a five star kitchen and rainforest shower that was big enough for four). And where the penthouse was dark, this house exuded light. Despite the differences though, it was still very much him.

“It’s beautiful Lucifer” she told him, taking in the wide, open plan layout and tall ceilings.

Lucifer smiled happily, “I’d hoped you’d like it.”

“I love it.”

“I’ll give you the tour later, after we’ve placated that stomach of yours.”

Chloe chuckled as he led her up the stairs and into the main living area: comprising of a kitchen, dining area and lounge. As impressive as those were though, what struck her the most was the floor to ceiling widows spanning the entire far wall.

“Wow!” She had not been wrong about the view – huge patio windows opened out onto a balcony, showcasing blue as far as the eye could see as ocean blended into sky.

“Mr Morningstar! Everything’s set up for you.”

Chloe had been so caught up in the view that she was slightly startled when a short dark-haired woman with a kind smile who looked to be about her mother’s age emerged from the balcony.

Lucifer greeted the woman fondly, “Marie! Thank you darling. I’d say you were a Godsend but then I doubt my father would have bestowed anyone as wonderful as you on me.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but the woman – Marie apparently, beamed under Lucifer’s charms.

“Always so funny and charming” Marie smiled, fondly pinching Lucifer’s cheek as if he were a little boy. “It was no trouble.”

Chloe noted with amusement that Marie’s was more of a motherly affection.

Marie’s eyes lit up even more when they landed on her. “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Lucifer blushed and Chloe had to bite her lip at how adorably awkward he looked – much like a teenage boy introducing his girlfriend to his parents for the first time. Although to be fair, this was probably the closest he’d ever got to that situation.

When his eyes met Chloe’s though all awkwardness disappeared, his sole focus on her. “This is the Detective – Chloe.”

Marie gave her a knowing smile. “Ah, so you’re the Detective. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Chloe stepped forward and shook Marie’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you” she told her sincerely.

“I’m Mr Morningstar’s housekeeper – I look after all of his properties.” She gave Lucifer a mischievous look. “You are the first ‘friend’ he has introduced me to – you must be very special to him.”

Chloe liked this woman.

Lucifer blushed again and Chloe giggled.

“Yes well, thank you again Marie.” Lucifer pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket and pressed them into Marie’s hand before placing an arm over her shoulders and ushering her towards the stairs. “I won’t take up anymore of your day off though.”

“I’ll leave you both to it then.” Marie gave him an amused look. “This is too much though – you already pay me more than enough.”

Lucifer waved her comment off. “Nonsense – you did me a favour and I am most grateful for it.”

“Thank you.” Marie squeezed his arm affectionately before leaning around him to smile at her. “It was lovely to meet you Chloe.”

Chloe returned her smile, “You too.”

With a wave and a final pat to Lucifer’s hand, Marie disappeared down the stairs.

“She’s sweet” Chloe commented after hearing the front door click. “And she’s very fond of you” she teased.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “She’s been my housekeeper for the past 6 years – and fussing over me for just as long.”

“She cares about you.”

A sad smile pulled at Lucifer’s lips. “Yes, I expect she picked up on the absence of a motherly relationship in my life and felt sorry for me.”

Chloe walked over and took his hand. “I’m sure she picked up on it, but I don’t think she feels sorry for you. She just wants to look after you. And she’s not the only one.”

Lucifer’s eyes shone with gratitude and he cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I believe I promised to placate your stomach.”

He led her out onto the balcony, that spanned almost the entire length of the house, the clear guardrails offering an unobstructed view of Santa Monica – it was truly spectacular. A candlelit table was set up for them and she took the chair he held out for her. For all he lacked in dating experience, the man could definitely do romance.

From where she was sitting she could see the exact spot they’d shared their first kiss. It wasn’t hard to see why Lucifer had bought this place, and as he poured her a glass of wine from the bottle that had been chilling in the ice bucket on the table, she was glad he’d suggested this.

Lucifer disappeared back into the kitchen, returning moments later with two plates. Chloe smiled affectionately as he laid them down on the table and she saw what it was.

“Macaroni cheese” he explained, looking at her with a hopeful expectancy. “It’s what you served the night your offspring fleeced me at Monopoly, remember? I wasn’t sure if it was a favourite of yours or hers, but you seemed to enjoy it.”

“I remember” Chloe replied softly, “And I love it – my dad used to make it for me when I was little, so it has a lot of happy memories.”

Lucifer smiled, pleased that he’d gotten it right. Taking his seat across from her he raised his glass. “Well, here’s to making some more of those.”

Their meal was wonderful, and not just the food – which Marie had definitely earned her money with, but how they talked for hours, long after the macaroni cheese and decadent strawberry cheesecake that followed had been finished. Their easy banter, that had always been a prominent feature of their partnership, flowed as she filled him in on the exploits of their friends over the past 6 months.

Relaxed and happy as she reclined in her chair, her fingers lightly linked with Lucifer’s atop the table, for the first time in months Chloe felt truly hopeful.

“So, would you like that tour now?” Lucifer asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

“That sounds great.”

They started back on the ground floor, where off from the large foyer, there was another lounge complete with large patio widows that led out into the garden, a utility room, a home cinema and an impressive library. It was notably open-plan, characteristic of Lucifer’s penchant for minimal doors – now that she knew everything, it wasn’t hard to understand that preference. The first floor she had already seen most of, but there was also a guest bathroom off to the side. If she hadn’t already been impressed though, the top floor would have definitely done it. There were four bedrooms off to the left of the staircase, all with en-suites. The entire right hand side though was devoted to the master bedroom (which was really more of a suite), complete with a walk-in closet that would rival the one at the penthouse, and an en-suite that looked like something fresh off the pages of an Ideal Homes magazine. But it was again the view that captured her. Floor to ceiling windows opened onto another balcony that spanned the length of the room and looked out onto the ocean that she loved. Oh, and there was also access to the rooftop veranda above – just in case the views from the numerous other balconies weren’t enough!

Chloe leaned on the guardrail of the master bedroom balcony, a fond smile on her face as she looked down at the large garden below. “You were right – Trixie will love that pool.” She realised that she really did feel at home here – her use of ‘will’ showing she was already imagining her daughter living here.

“Yes, that was my first thought when I saw it.”

Chloe stroked his cheek affectionately – the fact that he’d considered her daughter meant the world to her. He really had come a long way in his detestation of children.

“I had thought I might find you and the spawn already living here if I came back” he added nervously, not meeting her eyes. “…Were you offended by my leaving it to you? I-I only meant to provide for you both.”

Chloe turned to fully face him and placed her hands on his waist. “I wasn’t offended” she assured him. “I was really touched that you’d do that for me. But I only found out about this place a few days ago.” Lucifer frowned in confusion. “I didn’t open your letter until after you came back. I couldn’t do it - it felt too much like a goodbye” she explained.

Lucifer nodded in understanding. “So you do like it then?”

“Are you kidding? I love it – the beach is my favourite place!”

Lucifer grinned. “So, you wouldn’t be averse to living here?” he prodded. “Because I would feel much better if you were better protected. And this place has a far superior security system to those flimsy little locks on your apartment.”

Chloe snorted in amusement. She was fairly certain her locks weren’t that flimsy – unless of course you had supernatural unlocking skills. “I think I have the most superior security system there is in being with you” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. She turned nervous though as an idea occurred to her. She decided to take a leap before she could chicken out of it. “M-maybe we could _both_ live here…if you want to that is…then you wouldn’t have to worry so much about me?”

Her heart pounded as she looked up at him, her eyes wide as she awaited his response. Was it too soon for him? It didn’t feel too soon to her – yes it was a big step, but they’d danced around each other for so long and wasted so much time that she didn’t want to miss out on anymore.

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open into a comical ‘o’. “You never fail to amaze me Detective” he replied, once he’d found his voice and recovered from the initial shock.

“Is that a yes?” she asked tentatively.

Lucifer gave her that special, reserved only for her, smile of his. “I’d love nothing more than to wake up with you every morning Chloe.”

Chloe giggled happily; her smile equally as wide as his. “We’re really doing this?”

“It would seem we are. Congratulations Detective – you’re the first woman in history to domesticate the devil.”

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm, causing him to laugh.

“I believe this calls for a celebration.” His eyes were mischievous as he leaned his head down towards hers, but stopped short before their lips could meet. “Do you have any suggestions?”

Chloe knew he was teasing her. She tried to glare at him, but the amusement she was trying to suppress took away some of its usual edge. “I swear to G-” She caught herself, causing Lucifer to quirk an amused eyebrow. “…someone! If you don’t kiss me right now Lucifer!”

Lucifer chuckled, “As you wish Detective.”

And then his lips were on hers – not tentative this time, but passionate and sensual as their need for one another overflowed. She gasped in surprise when he swept her up in his arms like she weighed nothing and carried her inside, before laying her gently down on the bed. “I believe I promised to finish what I started this morning -and I am a devil of my word!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji clue for next chapter: 🦅


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos 🙂

Lucifer was most definitely a devil of his word. And no one could accuse him of not being thorough – he’d surpassed any and all expectations as he meticulously finished what they’d started that morning…numerous times! Her racy dreams had nowhere near done him justice! He’d been diligent in his attention to her every need and _desire,_ stretched muscles she didn’t know existed and brought her to orgasm harder than she ever thought possible – in many different ways. But in the afterglow as she lay here in his arms, her head on his chest as he slept softly, his wing wrapped protectively over her, it was the way he made her feel that stood out the most.

Never before in her life had she felt more cherished and loved than when, after tenderly undressing her and then himself, he looked at her like she was his entire world and reason for living. She had tears in her eyes at the level of love she had for him, which he kissed away before telling her that he loved her and that she made him truly happy.

No more words were needed as he proceeded to show her with actions what he’d just professed in words. No inch of skin was left untouched as he kissed his way further and further south. She had gasped and moaned his name, sheets balled in her fists as she discovered just what he could do with his talented mouth. Stars, that he’d lit, glittered across her vision as she erupted into an earth-shattering orgasm. She’d reciprocated in kind – and not because of some sense of obligation (like she’d felt in past relationships) after what he’d done for her, but because she actually wanted to. Watching him fall apart under her ministrations was quite possibly _the_ most erotic thing she’d ever seen, and she was surprised to find that doing that for him was just as arousing and pleasurable as when the roles had been reversed.

When he had assured her, after crying out her name as he reached his own crescendo, that he’d be ready to go again in a few minutes she’d snorted and thought he was joking. He was not joking – the evidence of which he smugly poked against her hip.

The look of reverent awe in his eyes as they were _finally_ joined, coupled with the indescribable feeling of him being inside her, was almost too much. He’d stilled for a few moments, allowing them both to revel in this new sensation of being connected in the most intimate of ways. And then he made love to her - over and over, slow and passionate intermixed with hard and fast, as he worshipped her body with everything he had. When he reached his peak, her name on his lips as he spilled inside of her, his wings erupted from his back in a whoosh of shimmering white feathers. The site of them, and of him totally losing control, sent her spiralling into her fourth…no, fifth orgasm.

His eyes were hazy as he glared at them and mumbled an apology about ‘annoying appendages’. Chloe had pulled his head down to her chest and kissed the top of his hair, assuring him that he had nothing to apologise for – she loved his wings as they were a part of him. She also added that seeing him lose control like that did things to her, which elicited a throaty chuckle from him as he placed a kiss to her sternum and pulled her into his arms.

Chloe lightly traced the outline of Lucifer’s jaw as he slept. He unconsciously leaned into her touch, causing her to smile as she watched him. He looked thoroughly debauched – his (adorable) curls that he usually tamed under a mountain of product, were wild and sticking out in every direction - probably as a result of her tugging on them whilst in the throes. In his slumber he also looked very young, carefree and every inch the angel that he was, and not like someone who’d had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She vowed right then to do whatever it took to help ease his strain and make him look and feel like he did now much more often.

When Lucifer slowly opened his eyes, his gaze sleepy and unfocussed as he roused back to consciousness, a boyish smile overtook his face when he saw her. It was the most unguarded she’d ever seen him, and Chloe swallowed a ball of emotion as she fell in love with him all over again.

“Hi” he murmured, his voice husky with sleep.

“Hey” she replied softly, taking his hand in hers. “You know, you look very cute when you’re sleeping.”

Lucifer frowned. “ _Cute_ is how people describe puppies, or babies…although I have no idea why. I’m the devil darling.”

His affronted look at the adjective made her giggle. “Well, I have news for you buddy – I think the devil’s cute.”

Lucifer huffed, but Chloe could see the smile he was failing to control, tugging at his lips. She leaned in and kissed those lips and he melted into her; all indignation forgotten.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, stroking her cheek, his eyes tender as he looked into her eyes.

“Mmmm, well at the risk of stroking your ego, I feel…incredible.”

Lucifer preened happily. “You can stroke my ego any time you like Detective.”

The look in his eyes was pure mischief and sin…and the way he purred her title -every time he said it at work now she would be having x-rated thoughts! “Guess I walked right into that one.” She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but join in with his laughter. “How about you?”

“I think ‘incredible’ is a fitting description” he replied sincerely. Never one to be serious for too long though, he swiftly added, “Although if you’d given in to your obvious attraction to me sooner, we could have been doing this for years!”

“Uh-huh.” Chloe rolled her eyes again in amusement. “I’m kind of glad we waited though. Because now I know _all_ of you - so _you_ know that this is real, and that I love _all_ of you.”

Lucifer’s smile was filled with wonder and adoration. “I’m glad too – despite the years of blue balls.” Chloe chuckled. “You do know that I love you too, don’t you Chloe?”

Hearing him say those words never failed to melt her heart. But even if he hadn’t said them, she did know – he’d proved it time and time again with his actions. “I know.” She kissed him and then looked at him, her own eyes sparkling with mischief now. “We should definitely make up for lost time though.”

Lucifer beamed delightedly. “Detective! I’m loving this new naughty side of you!”

Chloe giggled. “Well, you may get to see more of it now that we’re gunna be living together.”

“Domesticity definitely has its perks.”

“Will you make me one of your omelettes in the morning?”

Lucifer smiled. “Does that mean you want to spend the night here?”

“Dan has Trixie tonight so I’m all yours.”

“Splendid! Then I would be delighted to cook you breakfast in the morning. As long as you don’t shoo me out of the house like you’ve so rudely done on my previous attempts.”

“I promise”, Chloe laughed. “I thought we might show Trixie the house tomorrow?”

“Do you think she’ll like it?...like living with me?” he asked nervously. It was adorable.

Chloe squeezed his hand in reassurance. “Lucifer, she’ll love it. And I’m pretty sure if she could choose anyone to live with, she’d pick you. She loves you – you’ve been one of her favourite people since the day she met you and you scared off that bully for her.”

Lucifer smiled at the praise. “I hope so. I’d like for the child to be happy.”

Chloe’s heart melted a little bit more. “She will be.” Throwing her leg over his she rolled them so he was on his back and she was sat astride him. She gave him a devilish smirk, “Now, about that making up for lost time…”

Lucifer grinned, “Mmm, I’m all yours Detective!”

* * *

The delighted squeals that Trixie let out as she ran around the house, discovering all that it had to offer, told them that she was more than happy about moving in here. They had picked her up and told her that they had a surprise for her. Her face had been intrigued as they pulled up to the house, but when Chloe had asked her how she would feel about the two of them moving in here with Lucifer, her eyes had almost popped out of their sockets with excitement.

“Really?!”

Chloe wasn’t sure whether it was Lucifer or the house she was more excited about. “Really.”

“Do I get to pick my own room?!”

“Of course child! There are 4 to choose from – knock yourself out…just not literally” Lucifer offered helpfully.

Chloe had laughed in amusement when after having been given the tour of the lower floors and practically fainting with joy at the sight of the pool, Trixie had sprinted up the stairs like she was training for the Olympics to choose her new room. She had studiously examined and weighed up the pros and cons of each one, ultimately opting for the room at the far end of the house, which just so happened to have the largest closet and bathroom. Chloe was not at all surprised at her daughter’s choice, given that teenagerhood was getting closer and closer. That room was however, conveniently, the furthest from hers and Lucifer’s room and thus providing more in the way of soundproofing to prevent young ears from hearing things that they shouldn’t.

As Trixie sat at the side of the pool, kicking her legs back and forth in the water whilst talking animatedly about how she was going to decorate her room and how cool pool parties with her friends would be (Lucifer had choked on his whiskey in horror at that one), Chloe came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. He turned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest.

“I’m surprised the child doesn’t hyperventilate – she hasn’t paused for breath!”

Chloe snorted, smiling as she glanced from her daughter to her partner. “She’s just excited.”

Lucifer’s eyes softened, obviously pleased at the statement. “And her mother?”

“Her too.” She leaned up and kissed him, “I think we’re gunna be very happy here.”

Lucifer smiled. “That is my deepest desire, Chloe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in tomorrow for the final chapter!


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter! Thank you so much for reading - I've really enjoyed writing and sharing it with you 🙂
> 
> Hope you enjoy the epilogue ❤️

**Epilogue:**

_Two months later…_

Not a day had gone by since the day she had patched up his bullet wound and they’d laid their cards on the table, that they hadn’t been by each other’s side. She’d known that he would have to ‘pop down’ to Hell from time to time – the compromise for him being able to live here with her. But as they stood on the balcony of their house, the sun setting over the ocean as day turned to night, knowing it didn’t make the reality of it happening any easier.

“I don’t want you to go” she murmured into his chest, her arms wrapped protectively around him, and his around her.

“I know” Lucifer replied softly, his breath warm against her head. “Believe me, I don’t want to go either. But it won’t be for long.”

Turning her head slightly, Chloe placed a kiss over his heart.

Leaning back slightly, Lucifer reached into his jacket pocket and shyly handed her a small square black box, setting it gently in her palm. “I- I know it sort of just slipped out before and caught me unaware, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it.”

Chloe regarded the box curiously, her heart rate speeding up as she wandered what it was. She gasped as she opened the lid.

“It’s not an engagement ring” Lucifer rushed to explain, his words tumbling out “...as I’m not really marriage material. It’s more of a promise ring.” He looked bashful as he continued. “I know I sound like a soppy youth on some horrendous teen romcom, but I wanted to give you something as a symbol of my commitment to you, and as a promise that even though I may have to leave from time to time, I will always come back. And I will keep coming back for as long as you want me to.”

Chloe’s eyes had teared up as she listened to him, the love she felt for him overwhelming her in its intensity. “Lucifer, it’s beautiful!” she breathed as she carefully took it out of the box.

Lucifer smiled brightly, happy at her reaction. “The band is made from the bullet - the one you extracted from me with your impressive surgical skills” he explained. “It’s mixed with platinum too - because I am _not_ cheap.” Chloe snorted in amusement at the reminder of how affronted he had been at being called cheap, back when their case had led to them pretending to be engaged at a jewellery store.

The stone in the middle was a beautiful blue-green gemstone, emerald cut that sparkled like a star as it captured the light. “It’s aquamarine - it reminded me of the colour of your eyes” he explained shyly, and one of the tears that had welled up in her eyes escaped and rolled down her cheek. “Those small stones around it and down the band are obviously diamonds. Apparently it’s called a halo - I found that quite ironic.”

Chloe chuckled and with her free hand she cupped his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb as she tried to find the words to show him how much this meant to her.

“Do you like it?” he asked hopefully.

Chloe smiled tenderly at him. “I love it. And I love you. Will you put it on for me?”

Lucifer blushed an adorable shade of red. “Of course.” His fingers trembled slightly as he picked up the ring, took her hand in his and gently slid it onto her finger.

Chloe’s chest tightened when she saw he’d put it on her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. “Thank you Lucifer” she murmured softly, her eyes filled with love as she looked from the ring back up to him.

“You’re very welcome Chloe.”

Chloe leaned in and kissed him with everything she had. She knew he understood actions better than words and so tried to pour every bit of feeling she had for him into that kiss.

“Come back soon okay?” Her voice cracked as she clung to him, not wanting to let him go.

“You have my word.” Lucifer tenderly kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. “Wild demons couldn’t keep me away.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I love you, Chloe.”

And with one last kiss, and in a scene reminiscent of that heart-breaking night at his penthouse last year, Chloe watched as he unfurled his majestic white wings before taking to the sky. Clutching her necklace with the hand that wore his ring, she stared up at the starlit sky, long after he was no longer visible. And whilst this time he had promised to return, it was no less painful to watch him leave.

* * *

Chloe anxiously paced back and forth on the balcony of their bedroom, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore not having their usual soothing effect. Lucifer had promised he’d do his best to be back in time for Trixie’s end of elementary school dance, after her daughter’s insistence that he couldn’t miss it. And that was tonight. Chloe checked her watch – in about four hours’ time. He’d only been gone for three days, but it felt like three years. And knowing that it had been so much longer for him down there made the ache that much worse.

After finally coming back inside after he’d left, she’d gone downstairs to find a letter on the kitchen island, propped up against a vase of roses that he’d bought for her the day before. Her heart had hammered in her chest as she picked it up with trembling fingers, thinking it was another goodbye letter. Inside though was something far more precious – two feathers: two pieces of him. One for her and one for Trixie, with a note explaining that if either of them were in trouble or needed him whilst he was away, they could contact him using these.

Chloe had wanted to use it the moment she picked it up, missing him already, but she had resisted thus far – as tortuous as it had been, not wanting him to worry or think that they were in danger. But _she_ was worried about _him._ She needed to know that _he_ was okay and not in danger. Checking her watch again she decided she would give him another hour and then she would use it.

She needed a distraction or she was going to drive herself crazy and wear a hole in the marble floor. That distraction came in the face of her dark haired, almost middle-schooler barrelling into the room.

“Can I start getting ready yet Mommy?” she asked, practically bursting with excitement.

Chloe smiled fondly at her – she was growing up so fast. “Sure baby. Do you want me to help you with your hair?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, let’s go then!”

Chloe stood behind Trixie at her dressing table, carefully curling her hair as her daughter talking animatedly about the dance. Trixie caught her gaze in the mirror. “Will Lucifer be back in time? I wanted him to see me in my dress” she asked, hope radiating in her big brown eyes.

“I hope so Monkey. I know he’ll try his hardest to make it.” Chloe smiled, hoping it belied her worry.

“I know he will Mommy – Lucifer doesn’t lie.”

Upon hearing about Trixie’s dance a few weeks ago, Lucifer had immediately handed Chloe his credit card and told her to get the child a new dress and whatever accessories she deemed necessary. Trixie had obviously been delighted with this plan and had invited Lucifer to come along too. Chloe had snorted in amusement at the look of horror on his face at the thought of pre-teen dress shopping. He had swiftly, but politely declined the invitation, citing ‘important Lux business’ that needed his attention.

After trailing around a few, higher end than she was used to, formal wear shops, she and Trixie had unanimously agreed upon a dress. The skirt was a pale turquoise, floaty chiffon that fell to just below knee length and the bodice was white, overlaid with a delicate lace. Chloe had actually gotten choked up when Trixie first came out of the fitting room wearing it. The saleswoman had also helpfully assisted Trixie in accessorizing the dress with a matching pair of lacy ballet shoes and a clutch, which her daughter was all too happy to relieve her of. They’d picked up the items two days ago after the alterations had been complete, and Trixie had been a ball of excitement ever since. Unfortunately though, the person she most wanted to show off her new dress to was not yet back on the planet.

After busying herself with preparing Trixie something to eat, Chloe finally allowed her to go and put her dress on. She’d wanted to wait as long as possible to decrease the likelihood of it getting stained before they’d even left the house, but Trixie could no longer be contained. Looking down at her phone she noted with rising anxiety that they only had an hour and a half before Trixie’s dance, and only an hour before she needed to leave. Chloe couldn’t wait any longer and pulled open the drawer where she’d placed his feather, carefully picking it up. She needed to hear from him – she needed to know he was okay.

She closed her eyes, but before she had chance to figure out what she was supposed to do next, a loud clatter coming from the balcony behind her made her gasp. Her eyes sprung back open and she spun around to the sound of the noise. A strangled sob escaped her throat as Lucifer appeared in the patio doorway, looking tired and windswept, but otherwise no worse for wear.

“Did I make it back in time?” he asked breathlessly.

Chloe launched herself into his arms, almost knocking him over with the force of her hug. “You made it back in time.”

Lucifer sighed heavily in relief.

Chloe pulled back and took his face in her hands, her eyes spilling over with happy tears. “You can use the front door you know” she teased.

Lucifer grinned, “Now where would be the fun in that hmm?”

Chloe laughed as the worry and anxiety of the past three days evaporated. “You’re okay?” she checked, her eyes scanning him for any signs of injury.

“I am now” Lucifer replied softly.

Chloe crushed her lips to his desperately, the kiss almost bruising in its intensity for she’d missed this feeling so much. When they came up for air, Lucifer’s eyes shone with love as he rested his forehead on hers and tucked a hair behind her ear.

“I’ve missed you Chloe” he breathed softly.

“I missed you too. But you’re back now, and that’s all that matters.”

Lucifer smiled his special smile at her and leaned down to kiss her again. Before things had chance to get heated though, a shriek from the hallway caused them to jump and quickly adopt a more PG stance.

“Was that Lucifer?! Is he back?”

The two of them turned to see Trixie barrel into the room and skid to a halt in front of them, all dressed up in her new dress and shoes. Upon seeing him Trixie then proceeded to launch herself at him - in much the same fashion Chloe had done, and wrap her arms around his waist.

Lucifer was prepared this time though and placed an affectionate hand on the top of her head. “Indeed child – I promised I would be.”

When she relinquished her hold on him and stepped back, a swell of what he could no longer deny was fatherly pride swelled in his chest as he looked at the youngest Decker. Gone was the gap-toothed little hellion he’d met outside the principal’s office all those years ago, and in her place was a young lady – taller but equally as spirited, and whom despite being darker in features, looked more and more like her mother every day. “You look beautiful Beatrice” he told her sincerely.

Trixie beamed at the compliment, her mile-wide smile clearly displaying her almost full set of adult teeth. “Do you like the dress me and Mommy picked out?” she asked, doing a little twirl on the spot to demonstrate its full effect.

“I do – you picked well. You’ll outshine everyone there.”

If it was possible, Trixie’s smile got even bigger. “Thanks Lucifer. And thanks for buying it for me.”

“You’re most welcome child.”

Chloe squeezed his hand, her heart melting as she watched the exchange between the two people she loved most in the world.

* * *

The dress wasn’t the only surprise Lucifer had organised for Trixie. He’d also arranged for a limo to drive her and a group of her friends to the dance. Chloe was aware of his gesture as she had had to contact the parents to arrange for their daughters to be dropped off here – Lucifer declaring that he still detested children that weren’t _her_ offspring.

They were going to surprise Trixie with it tonight, but the excited squeal from the front door told Chloe she may just have seen it pull up. Chloe looked out of the window and rolled her eyes at the ridiculously oversized sleek black limo that was now parked on their driveway. She’d told Lucifer not to go overboard and spend too much money as she didn’t want Trixie to become spoiled. _“Nonsense Detective – the spawn needs to arrive in style!”_ was his response. When she’d raised an amused eyebrow at him he’d acquiesced with an assurance not to spend ‘too much’ money. She should perhaps have realised that considering Lucifer’s extravagant tastes that ‘too much’ was open to interpretation. Nevertheless, the fact that he had done all of this to make her daughter happy warmed her heart.

Ten minutes later, four of Trixie’s equally excited little friends had been dropped off and were gathered around the limo, the five of them giggling and chatting happily. Lucifer stood strategically behind Chloe, using her as a shield between himself and the ‘small humans’, as if he expected them to bite.

As her friends piled into the limo, Trixie ran over and hugged them both, thanking them for the surprise, before joining her friends. The girls all stuck their hands out of the windows and waved enthusiastically at them. Chloe smiled proudly and waved back as the limo departed, leaning her head back against Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe’s waist, watching the limo until it was out of sight, a slight frown on his face. “I’ve instructed the driver to remain parked outside the school so that Beatrice can leave whenever she wants, but perhaps I should follow as well and keep watch?”

Chloe bit her lip, trying to control her smile at his overprotectiveness. “It’s only a fourth-grade dance Lucifer, not a senior prom. She’ll be fine.”

“I’ve seen some of those pre-pubescent miscreants Detective. And whilst I’m sure the little urchin is more than capable of handling herself, there’s no harm in giving them a little warning about what would happen should they overstep.”

Chloe turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, no longer able to fight her smile. “Uh-huh. You’re adorable – do you know that?”

“I am _not_ adorable! Just looking out for the offspring’s well being is all.”

He truly was adorable when he got all flustered and protective, and Chloe couldn’t resist teasing him some more. “Trix is lucky to have such a protective step-devil.”

Lucifer gaped, looking aghast. “Step de-!”

Chloe silenced him with a kiss, playing with the hair at the back of his neck as she leaned back and looked him in the eyes. “We’re _both_ very lucky to have you Lucifer” she told him sincerely.

Lucifer’s gaze softened and he smiled shyly. “And I you Chloe.”

“Now, how about we go inside so I can welcome you home properly?” she murmured softly against his lips, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Lucifer grinned. “Well, maybe I should go away more often if this is the reward I get!”

Chloe glared at him.

He realised quickly that was the wrong thing to say. “ _Kidding!”_ he added hastily.

“You know what, maybe you should welcome yourself home!” she replied, moving past him and leaving him standing there staring at her back as she walked back towards the house.

Lucifer’s long legs caught up with her in less than two strides and she gasped in surprise when he swooped her up in his arms bridal-style. “Oh, I’d much prefer it was _you_ doing the welcoming” he purred, placing a kiss just below her ear.

She tried really hard to hide the shiver that his touch evoked, but the smug smirk on his face told her she hadn’t been very successful.

“I’m sorry” he added earnestly. “The thought of seeing you again was what kept me going the entire time I was away.”

All of Chloe’s fake resolve dissolved in that instant and she smiled warmly at him. “I forgive you.”

Lucifer’s grin returned. “I’ll make it up to you – in that special way you like…” he murmured, kissing a trail up her neck.

All of Chloe’s blood rushed south as she recalled _exactly_ what he was referring to. “Well…what are you waiting for then?” she replied huskily.

Absolutely nothing Detective – no more waiting!”

Chloe giggled as he hastily carried her inside and up to their bedroom.

It was good to have him home – right where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who would like to read more from me, I will be posting an extended one-shot at the same time tomorrow - it's based on JH's recent tweet about the longest scene he ever filmed, and I'm shamelessly stealing/ borrowing the name of that S5 episode for my title! I'm sure I'll get another idea for a new fic soon too. If you have any prompts, I'm also open to suggestions. 🙂
> 
> Until then, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it 😈🕵🏼
> 
> Stay safe ❤️


End file.
